


A Dream for their Future

by flutterbydream



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterbydream/pseuds/flutterbydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formally Morning Star Rising - The Geostigma virus has spread.  In order to save itself, the planet sent back its greatest Weapons.  Losing any hope for a future for himself, Cloud Strife strives to secure a better one for his loved ones.  Even if it means allying with someone he hates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost completely reworked almost this entire story! Hopefully it's better.
> 
> PS. I still don't own final fantasy

A Dream for Their Future

 

Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing about FFVII or anything surrounding the FF universe.

A/N: This was my first ever story (and still a work in progress) so I tend to go over it every now and then, hate every word I’ve written and rewrite chunks of it.  I apologize for any frustration I’ve caused anyone.  As with any writer I live off of the reviews of the readers: the good, the bad and the funny;)

Edit 4/1/17: It's been a year since last I posted to this story. A lot of that delay was because I couldn't make up my mind on where I wanted to go, so in the past-time I tweaked with what I had already wrote and I'm posting it all together. If you don't want to re-read everything that's cool, I didn't make any major changes to the plot as a whole. I mostly just patched up some plot holes I made for myself and added/changed some dialog here and there and mostly just put some meat on the bones so to say. For anyone who's reading it the first time, I hope you like it.

As always please let me know if you like it or not.

I also have a tumblr page now if anyone wants to reach out to me and yell at me for being so indecisive and lazy, or just chat about anything. It's under the same handle as my FF(dot)net account aka nightwyver :)

 

The hardest part of a journey is the first step

 

Everyone thought they had saved the planet, but they had thought that before. The mighty heroes killed Hojo, Sephiroth, and Jenova. They survived the meteor fall. They fought the remnants and defeated Sephiroth again. They even believed they had a cure for geostigma. But there, they were wrong. Geostigma kept spreading like a virus and no matter how fast the heroes tried to cure everyone, this was one fight they couldn't win.

 

The planet was distressed. It knew that if geostigma wasn't stopped then it, and the lifestream within, would perish. Leaving just an empty shell behind. A capsule for the Jenova virus to spread out in the universe to other planets and infect them. In desperation, the planet hatched a plan. One that, if it worked, would destroy Jenova completely and save its charges. All it needed was to unleash its greatest Weapon…

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Cloud"

"Cloud"

"CLOUD!"

 

Cloud froze as everything around him turned blinding white. His motorcycle vanishing underneath him.  The marshland he was riding through fading into a haze that slowly morphed into a field of well-known flowers that spread as far as his eyes could see. Cloud was more than a bit surprised. He hadn't heard from either Aerith or Zack since that last time at the pool.

That was five years ago.

Regardless, the familiar sensation coursed through him as the memories came rushing back as if it were yesterday.  The equally familiar ache came along with it.  All these years and he still missed her…Missed them.

"Hello Aerith." Cloud said calmly, despite the bone deep exhaustion he constantly felt these days. 

He felt the shadow of the girl he once thought he loved was pressed against his back.  The warmth soothing and stabbing him as nothing else could.  This was a pain he would gladly suffer the rest of his life if it meant he could still feel them.

"I was beginning to think you were ignoring me" a cheerful voice said behind him.

"No" he sighed "I've just been busy lately" …and he wasn’t the one doing the ignoring.

"Trying to stop geostigma"

"Yeah"

"You can't Cloud" Aerith's voice turned sad "nothing can stop it now. It's too late.  Geostigma has infected the Lifestream.  The Planet just can’t fight it off."

Cloud's shoulders slumped heavily but he wasn't surprised.  The signs were everywhere.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't stop. They expect me to fix it, and I can't take that hope from them.  As long as I’m fighting, they’ll believe we can win."

"I know Cloud, and I'm so sorry" Aerith said, sorrow still lacing her voice "but that is why the planet – and I – are going to ask something horrible from you."

"What is it?"

"We need you to go back in time, before all this happened, and stop it before it even starts."

“What?” He couldn’t have heard that right.

“The only way to stop Jenova and Geostigma completely is to stop it before it starts.”

“What’ll happen to the others?”

“They will never know their lives’ were altered.  None of this will have happened to them.”

Cloud closed his eyes and hunched over. A fresh, new wave of pain lanced though him. To go back was a truly horrible thought indeed. Going back would mean he would lose Tifa, Barret and all the friends he made. He would lose Denzel, the child of his heart, Marlene, and the other children that had adopted him. They had all become his family, the backbone of his humanity. His reason to keep striving, to keep pushing forward when all he wanted to do was stop. If everything was fixed, their world would be all right, but he would lose everything. That knowledge almost dropped Cloud to his knees.

"I wish I could tell you that by doing this then everything you ever wanted for yourself would come true." Cloud felt soft fingers touch his sleeve.

"I'm not meant for happy endings" Cloud sighed, "how far back am I going?"

"A ways back, about two weeks before the Modeoheim mission. Do you remember it? That was when you met Zack."

"Zack" he remembered it.  Well, Zack did.

"It won't be all bad; you will have all the tools and information you need.  You’ll keep your strength and skills too."

Cloud paused, his decision had already been made, only his reluctance held him back.  He knew he wouldn’t be able to even say goodbye to anyone.  This was it.

Finally, Cloud sighed and asked "What must I do?"

"I'll tell you…"


	2. step one: look the part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 

It was silent, cold, and dark.  It also stank of unwashed bodies.  The mattress was harder than Cloud remembered and the single sheet was rough.  It took only a moment to realize where he was.  The old barracks where the infantry stayed.  His memory may be a patchwork and badly stitched together at that, but he never forgot that place.

Cloud kept his eyes closed. He wanted just a few seconds longer to hold onto his past.  He locked into his memory all the faces of all the people he loved.  He knew it was childish to lay there when he knew he had so much to do, but if he had to go back to his personal nightmare, then he could act like a child when no one was watching. 

If only for a couple more minutes to focus on why he was doing this.

Despite the situation, Cloud smiled at the ridiculousness of his thoughts.  Tifa would have a few things to say about him lazing about.  Any time she caught him moping she was quick to put an end to it.  But she wasn’t here to put him right anymore.  Not as she used to be. Denzel would be proud of his sulking ability.  Denzel would never beg him to teach him out to fight again.  He’d never work on his bike with Cid or go drinking with Reno or let Yuffie would never steal his materia again.

Not as he once knew them.  They were all still here, still alive.  But they were no longer his family.  They were all strangers to him now.

Well, he might get some of them back again.  Cloud was positive he would run into the street smart Turk at some point.  He would definitely meet Cid and run into Tifa at some point.  But the others were most likely lost to him, and well they should be.  They only came into his life after theirs were destroyed.  If losing them meant their happiness, then it was worth it.

As much as Cloud wanted to keep sulking, he had a job to do and like it or not he couldn't stay in bed and procrastinate forever. He had two weeks until the first pivotal change he needed to make. If what Aerith told him was correct, he had a lot to do in that time.  He spent who knows how long in the lifestream learning about all he needed to do and now it was time to do it.

Cloud sat up in his lumpy rock-hard bed, barely avoided smacking his head on the bunk above as he looked around the barracks. With his enhanced vision he could easily see the three other bunks sharing the same room, each in a parallel line.  His was the furthest from the door, a testament of his lack of stature with his peers.  There were eight people in his old squad including himself and there was nothing to identify anyone by.  No personal affects, no pictures or baubles scattered in the stark room, just the beds and lockers.  It was a barren life the infantry lived.

Each top and bottom bunk had its own snoring grunt within, including the bed he almost brained himself on. He couldn't remember the names or faces of any of them. Cloud shook his head with wry amusement and just a touch of disgust.   He should probably feel…something about that, but he felt nothing towards them.  These people were from a different life.  One he lost long ago.  He didn’t miss it.

Most of them wouldn't survive the year. Technically that would have included him. The disastrous Nibelheim mission was just over a year from now if he remembered it right. They all knew they were nothing but cannon fodder for Shinra. If they were lucky, they would be able to distinguish themselves and enter the Soldier Program or officer’s training, but those opportunities were few and far between. Most realized it was just a pipe dream and were content to serve out their allotted time and move on to a better life with their pension secured. Cloud hadn't been willing to completely let the dream of Soldiers and heroes go back then, now the stigma of ‘hero’ wouldn’t let him go, no matter how much he wanted it to.

Cloud kicked himself into gear with a silent groan and silently stood up on the chilled concrete floor.  He almost tripped over something on the floor with his first step. He paused cautiously and listened to see if the slight noise disturbed anyone.  After a few tense seconds, he looked down and saw his Fusion Sword. Cloud stared at his sword in shock, wondering how it got there.

‘Ah’ he remembered, Aerith did tell him he would have his tools of trade.  The Fusion Sword was made from the planet’s Weapons.  Weapons for a Weapon Cloud snarked quietly, anything he needed to help finish the job.  He wondered what other 'tools' he would also stumble upon, and if it would include his beloved bike Fenrir. It would give him at least one thing to look forward to.

Shaking his head at his own inner musings, Cloud searched until he found his locker in the still room.  His mako enhancements certainly made it easier to move around without disturbing anyone and risk getting caught. Looking through it, Cloud found not only his regular army uniform, but his battle armor from before, as well as a large number of his materia. More gifts from the planet.

“Strife, wha’ ‘ou doin’ up?”

Cloud whirled around to find one of his bunkmates awake and blurrily peering out at him through the darkness.

“Nothin’ jus hitting the head.”

“Be quiet abou’ it wou’d ya?  Some of us are tryn’ t’ sleep.”

Cloud quickly grabbed his armor and sword and left the barrack for the showers before anyone else woke up. The shower room further showcased Shinra's disregard of its 'regulars'. The large room had two dividing walls that were parallel and floor to ceiling. They cut into the space two-thirds of the way making it impossible to hide anything to anyone who walked in. The first section held the toilets, a double row with partial walls. The middle could be called the changing area. Several benches ran perpendicular to the walls with cubicles to hold clean clothes in when showering. The third and farthest were the showers themselves. It was just a 'U' shaped line of shower heads in the wall with drains placed in the concrete floor. The final front wall was where the mirrors were located for no matter how unpleasant the conditions were they were to always look their best while on duty or off.

The stalls were empty. It wasn't surprising, given the clock Cloud glanced at said it was ten past two in the morning.  It was another three hours left to the night shift and two before the morning shift started stumbling in.  Cloud made use of the empty showers and quickly and efficiently got ready, dressed, and carefully looked himself over in a nearby mirror.

It was almost a shock that Cloud realized he looked exactly the same as he did that morning before the planet snatched him. He could still see the minor cuts and abrasions from rocks that he got from riding his bike.  Such small wounds healed over in a matter of hours leaving no trace of their existence.  It was funny how smaller wounds would more often than not take longer to heal than the greater ones.    

When the planet transported him into the past, it didn't just send his consciousness back. It sent his body back as well. For this swap to work she said, his original self that should be here was taken by the planet too. A necessary sacrifice Aerith called it. Cloud tried not to wonder what would become of it when this was all over.

Cloud quickly shook off his darker thoughts as best he could. 'Live in the now, not the memory' as Tifa often tried to teach him. Dwelling on what was completely out of his control won't help him. Whether or not they knew it, his family still needed him. He needed to focus on taking the steps to protect the people he loves, even if they no longer remember him. Still, he missed Tifa's lectures, and Barret's temper, Cid and Reno's drunken ramblings…Denzel's smile.

Cloud finished dressing and left the showers as quickly as he came and silently made his way through the near empty hallways. He thanked the planet for the stealth lessons Vincent and Yuffie forced onto him. Even with his not-subtle-at-all appearance, he could still blend in thanks to them. Apparently, running into the middle of the battle with sword swinging wasn't the only way to win a fight.

Who knew?

After forty-five minutes of sneaking, Cloud finally made it to his destination.  It wasn’t hard as he knew the path well but avoiding detection took far longer than he wanted it to but at last he was in the upper scientific labs.  These were the Shinra approved labs of course, not to be confused with Hojo’s private torture chambers far beneath the Shinra tower.  He would be spending enough time in those in the near future, something he wasn’t looking forward to.  But that was for later, now it was time to carry out the first part of his task, and as much as he hated it, he needed Hojo to complete it.

                                          .-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Even at this late (or early) hour, the labs were busy with people running around.  This was one area of Shinra that never slept.  There was always something going on with one experiment or another.  The hustle never stopped between the other scientists, lab techs, and guards.  It was controlled chaos at its best.

Cloud took a steadying breath then with as much authority he could muster, he marched up to one of the scientists rushing past and pulled him aside.  The scrawny man squeaked in surprise at the sudden interruption of his task.  Cloud glared balefully at him, cowering him instantly.

"Where's Professor Hojo?" Cloud demanded "Take me to him." The scientist, more a lab tech really, started shaking as he took in Cloud's heavy black armor, giant sword and bright mako glow. Cloud knew exactly what he looked like, and he knew how to use it.  Sorry Vincent but impression always trumped discretion in his book.  He was a monster and he made sure everyone in the room knew it.  He sensed the other people in the room stop and stare at the scene he was making.

"H-he's down in the secure labs, you need to have special access there. I-I c-can't just let you in." the man stuttered out in near panic.

Several of the guards slowly approached them.  Fear could be clearly seen from their eyes but it also came with the grim determination to do their job no matter what.  Cloud could commend them for their bravery but the last thing he needed was for a fight to break out.

Cloud looked down at his captive and almost pitied the poor man for what he was doing, though it didn't show at all in his face.  He did tone down the aggression though.

"Then take me to a secure room you CAN let me into and go fetch him!" he commanded as only one who was used to being obeyed could.

The tech immediately led Cloud to an exam room off the main corridor. He wanted to shudder at the white walls with a single 'exam chair' bolted down in the middle of the room. To one side were cabinets, drawers, a sink and counter with various 'doctor's' paraphernalia.  It would do.  A quick glance around didn't reveal any hidden cameras, he wouldn't have much time to be more thorough and get things ready before Hojo arrived.

"W-what do I tell the Professor? He won't come on command" The tech quavered.

"Tell him a specimen from the Nibelheim reactor escaped, and unless he wants everyone to know what's going on there, he needs to get up here so we know how he wants me to handle it." the irony that he was reporting himself wasn't lost on Cloud at all.

“W-Who are you?” the tech asked fearfully.

Cloud just glared at him as the lab tech's face bleached white as he grasped what Cloud had said.  He lost any remaining sympathy over frightening him as he realized that the man knew exactly what was going over there.  That made him just as guilty as Hojo in his book.

"Wait here, I-I will let the Professor know at once!"

"Remember, be discreet,” Cloud cautioned “we don't need this getting out and alerting board."

As soon as the lab tech took off at a near run, Cloud wasted no time getting to work. A deeper search revealed no bugs in the room.  Next was the far less pleasant step two. Cloud searched the drawers until he found a needle and a couple of vials, and as calmly (not very) as he could manage he stuck the needle into the vein in his arm and started filling the vials with his blood.  His experience traveling around the world trying to spread the cure taught him a bit about medical practices that were useful if not enjoyable.  

When he had enough blood he placed the vials into the centrifuge and set it to work.  It wouldn’t take too long to separate the cure from his blood.  Aerith told him he could produce the cure straight from his body.  The last time he died when he came back in the pool bonded the cure to his genetic structure.   He wasn’t looking forward to extracting that. 

The centrifuge just started running when Hojo stormed in.  He was the same disagreeable horrific man Cloud remembered from his nightmares.  The stench of Jenova came off him as a bad cologne.  It took everything in him to keep from shuddering or killing him on the spot.  

"Who are you? And how do you know about Nibelheim!" Hojo all but spat at Cloud as he stormed into the room.

"Is the room secure?" Cloud asked coldly.

"What's the meaning of this? Answer me!" Hojo shouted, spittle flying everywhere.

"Is this room secure? We both know what sleeps in the heart of the Nibelheim reactor, and we both know that information cannot be allowed to get out. So before I tell you anything, I need to know this room is safe." Cloud fought to control his rage at being in the same room as his once tormentor.

"YES the room is safe! Now tell me what happened!"

The second Cloud heard that he moved with all his mako enhanced speed to cross the room and punched Hojo on the side of his head, knocking him unconscious with one blow.  He allowed Hojo to fall to the floor as he quickly locked and secured the door.  He turned around slowly and stared at the fallen professor. 

‘He should probably do it while he was still out.’ Cloud thought.  It would be the smart thing to do.  But Cloud didn’t want to do the smart thing. He wanted to see the look in Hojo’s eyes, he wanted Hojo to know what it felt like to be the specimen…if only a little.

;,,,;

Hojo regained consciousness almost an hour later.  The left side of his face was black and swollen from where he punched him.  It gave Cloud a deep sense of satisfaction every time he saw it.  It was a pity he would have to heal it before they left the room.  He couldn’t risk setting off any more alarms.

It was almost four in the morning by then, Cloud was running out of time. Fortunately he was also almost done, and if it worked, he would have the perfect alibi.  He really hoped it worked, so much was resting on it. 

Cloud was sitting at the doctor’s desk with his back to Hojo writing down everything he could remember Aerith instructing him to do.  He had enough problems with his memory already that he didn’t want to chance forgetting something that was critical later on.  He didn't bother turning around when he heard Hojo start struggling in the exam chair. How unfortunate for him that all exam chairs in his labs came with near unbreakable bindings.  Those chains could hold Sephiroth in a rage and one scrawny professor was going to best them.  He remembered similar bindings from another time. 

"Let me go you imbecile! I am the head of the science department! I will have your hide in a jar for this!"

"For a man as smart as you’re supposed to be, you're not very creative with your insults" Cloud said as he stood up and removed the vials from the machine.  He turned around for Hojo to see what Cloud was holding.  The three vials from earlier had finished separating into distinct various layers.  The bottom of the vials held a dark red liquid, on top of that was a yellow translucent one, next held a layer that was more than half the vial of glowing green that could only be mako, and at the top was a clear substance that held the barest hint of blue in it.  Cloud took a syringe and very carefully withdrew the clear/blue liquid.  He discarded the waste in a disposal shoot in the wall.  If he remembered correctly, it would fall directly into the furnace.  Hopefully he was right, there was enough mako in it to burn a person like acid. 

Hojo watched the entire process scientifically.  His beady eyes followed Cloud’s every movement, studying him.  Cloud could see the wheels turning in the scientist’s mind as he tried to work out what he was doing and what was in that syringe.

"What is that?" Hojo asked. He was trying to look calm, but Cloud could see fear in the back of his eyes…good.

"This" Cloud said holding up the syringe "Is an antidote. Or at least it's supposed to be.  I can't say for sure, it hasn't been tested yet." Cloud walked up to Hojo with the full syringe in his hand. "You like to experiment right? This should be right up your alley."

"Are you planning to kill me? You will never get away with it" Hojo sneered. “Shinra will hunt you down!”

Cloud immediately leaned over Hojo's bound body, and locked hate filled eyes with the scientist.  The sharp spike of terror filled the air as Cloud struggled to control himself.

"No Professor, I'm not here to kill you. I'm going to cure you." Cloud gritted out between clenched teeth.

With that statement, Cloud covered Hojo's mouth with one hand and stabbed Hojo right into the heart with the syringe and squeezed the plunger.


	3. step two: make new friends

 

Chapter 2

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Final fantasy series.  If I did, there would already be a HD remake.

Disclaimer 2: Just because there is now a HD remake in the works doesn’t mean I own FFVII. Although I would like to take full credit for it :D

A/N:  I got nothing…

Even if I don’t write back, I read and love every review I get and I appreciate every one of you.

 

\--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--...--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..

 

Cloud sat on the counter oiling his Fusion Sword as he watched Hojo sleep on in the exam chair.  He had reluctantly taken the bindings off as soon as Hojo stopped seizing.  He hoped that wouldn’t happen with everyone, it would be a little inconvenient.  The scientist had been completely saturated with Jenova cells so he had hope it wouldn’t be that bad for everyone. Very few people had that high level of Jenova cells in them. 

The Firsts will probably all suffer as well as some of the higher ranking Turks.  The lower Soldiers and Turks…hard to say.  The everyday people of the world probably won’t even know they’ve been dosed.  Cloud sighed, everyone needed to be inoculated before he could act freely.  That was a lot of people.

Sephiroth would be the real challenge in the end.  He was born with more Jenova cells than human.  Unlike the rest, he would need to be weaned off of them instead of being cut off completely.  For one, it could kill the Silver Soldier.  For another, it would alert Jenova what was happening.  She didn’t care about the others except how they were of use to her.  But Sephiroth was her child in a way, more so than his birth mother.  She would care if he was suddenly removed.

It was one of the main reasons he needed Hojo.  Only the scientist had the means to spread the cure so far and only he had access to the Soldiers.  He was starting to get a little worried at how long it was taking.  If Hojo didn’t wake up soon, it would throw back his plans. If this didn’t work he was screwed.

It has already been two hours since the injection and Cloud was already late for the morning call.  He would soon be late for his post, if he could remember what his post was. If Hojo didn’t wake he would definitely be in deep chocobo shit for his absence.  He didn’t remember what the penalty for being absent was but he was positive he didn’t want to remember it.

Aerith didn't exactly leave him with a plan B; if this didn't take he would have to wing it. The labs in Nibelheim could work if he had to they had the equipment, but Cloud could honestly say he would rather jump into the lifestream again than use them.  There was also the lab Genesis used to make the clones, if he could find it.  Avalanche was probably his best bet.  He could twist Fuhito into doing his work if he had to.

Cloud snapped his sword together and stared at the only way in or out of the room.  To further complicate things, people outside were starting to get curious to what was happening. Their fear of Hojo, and his abrupt behavior to the braver ones, would only stall them for so long.  It was only a matter of time before one of them would find a Turk or Soldier to break down the door.  He would have to fight his way out and go the terrorist route.

Finally Hojo began to stir and moan. Cloud sent a quick prayer to the planet that this would work and set his sword safely aside on the counter as he jumped off to slowly make his way to Hojo's side.  It was with great relief that he could no longer sense Jenova anywhere around the Professor.  At least that part of the plan worked. 

"Are you in there Doc?" Cloud asked his voice was cold, but soft.

"Oh...my head" Hojo moaned weakly grasping at his temples.

"Yeah, it stings worse than a slaps bite, but it should start to ease up in a bit."

Hojo paused, and laid still his head cocked slightly as if listening for something. After a moment of silence, Hojo carefully sat up and stared at Cloud in shock.  Cloud stared impassively back.

"What did you do to me?" Hojo asked softly.

"Feeling a little empty in there Doc?" Cloud asked somewhat cruelly.

"Answer me!"

"I told you before Doc, I cured you."

Cloud leaned against Hojo’s chair watching him closely.  He’d spent almost entire time the Professor was out trying to figure out how to handle Hojo.

"How?"

"I rid your body of a malignant parasite that had taken you over. I also made it so she could never get a hold of you again."

"She…"

"You call her Jenova."

Hojo's gaze turned sharp at that. The pain gave way to the anger to growing in his eyes.

"Jenova wasn't a parasite! She was an Ancient. A wise and powerful being we could learn from!"

"Jenova Isn't an Ancient, she's an invader! A sentient virus that is trying to take over the world to this day, and if she isn't stopped NOW she will succeed." Cloud all but shouted.

"How could you possibly know that" Hojo spat out as he looked away, his contempt for what he heard obvious.  But a slight quiver gave him away.

"Because it's happened before."

"In ancient times perha…"

"Not ancient, now" Cloud cut him off and glared, daring him to argue, " In about thirteen years, give or take a few months, the entire planet will die because of Jenova, unless I stop it."

Hojo stared at Cloud.  He could see the truth and conviction in his eyes even if he didn't want to acknowledge it.  Cloud knew that Hojo now knew he was telling the truth.

"How do you know this?" He asked again, this time with a touch of true fear.  Hojo was many things, but he was no fool.

"Because that's where I'm from." Cloud replied as move away to lean back against the counter. The weight of his still prevalent grief was evident in his tone though his gaze was unflinching as he watched Hojo, "Thirteen years in the future. I was there, I fought Jenova. So. Many. Times. I once thought we had won. But we…didn't. Jenova had mutated into a virus. She infected everyone. First those close to Midgar, or people who were exposed to her DNA, then it spread worldwide. We found a cure, but, it was too little, too late.  The Lifestream itself was infected.  In a last ditch effort to save itself, the planet grabbed me and sent me back in time. To stop Jenova before she becomes a threat."

Hojo looked thoughtful "Those with her DNA fell first?" he asked softly.

Cloud knew what he was asking, there was only one person on the entire planet that Hojo cared about, "If she isn't stopped, Sephiroth will fall to her and die in little over one year from now.  He will be her first victim."

Hojo stared at Cloud for several minutes. Shock and disbelief warring with what he experienced and his own understanding of Jenova, "Who are you?" he finally asked.

Cloud smiled bitterly.

"I'm no one really. Just a Weapon here to fight a war."

Cloud didn’t know if Hojo believed in the ancient planetary Weapons from lore, but if he believed in the Promised Land there was a chance he might.  Not that it mattered one way or another if he believed Cloud or not so long as he did what Cloud needed him to do.

"Why then did you come to me?"

The wheels were turning faster in Hojo’s mind.  Cloud could tell things were clicking and reordering in the scientist’s brain.  He was almost positive that things he never even considered had already passed through Hojo’s mind and contingencies have been formulated around them.  As much as Cloud hated him, he never denied that Hojo was one of the most brilliant minds out there.   

"I wasn't just tossed back here, I was given instructions on what to do" Cloud's voice suddenly turned frigid "Believe me Doc, if I had a choice, I would have killed you instead. It's just our luck that I need you alive, and sane."

Hojo sniffed dismissively at threat then turned and asked "What's your name?"

"Corporal Cloud Strife."

"A Corporal!" Hojo sneered "There are no mako enhanced personnel in the 'regular' army. Unless you became a Soldier in the future?"

"I was never in Soldier."

"Don't start lying to me now boy! I know my own work when I see it!"

"I'm not lying, I never made Soldier."

"Listen here…" "I was your experiment."

Hojo stopped cold and stared at Cloud with an entirely different and far more calculating look. Cloud wasn't sure what it meant nor if he liked it, but he did take a twisted sort of pleasure in making Hojo speechless.  If petty vengeance was all he was allowed then so be it.

"You're right Doc; you should recognize your work, even if you haven't done it yet." Cloud smiled without any humor, "What you did to me you will only ever do once. You will never replicate the results. No matter how hard you try. Not in the last lifetime and not in this one.  So take a good look!"

The scientist sat up fully in the chair and turned sideways to face Cloud head on. "What did I do to you?” He asked almost eagerly.

"That would be telling."

Hojo pierced him with a calculating stare. Cloud wanted to both shift away and stab him repeatedly.  He had a blade within easy reaching distance.  He could go with one of the others; the results won’t be as good, but it could be worth the sacrifice.

"I'm sure I can figure it out. It might be interesting to reverse-engineer my own work."

Before either of them could say anything further, someone knocked at the door timidly.  Cloud grabbed his sword and shifted into a basic battle stance but Hojo waved him down imperiously.  Cloud wanted to snarl at him but it seemed like Hojo was cooperating for the moment.

"Professor? Are you available Professor? I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need really your approval before we can begin the procedure."

"Yes! Yes! I'll be there in a moment." Hojo called out caustically. Then turned back to Cloud and in a softer voice asked, "So what will happen now?"

"It's up to you. I can open the door and clear the pathway, but you have to be the one to walk forward." Cloud paused then continued, "I do know that without you, things will go bad. It won't be end of the world bad, not now, if I can finish the other tasks I have, but a lot of people who could be saved will die without you. Including Sephiroth."

Hojo sat in deep thought for a while after that. Cloud wanted to tense up with the thickness in the air as he waited for Hojo's decision. Throwing Sephiroth’s life on the decision will hopefully sway the scientist his way.  It was the only thing he knew Hojo cared about.

It was only years of pre-battle instinct and Tifa's martial arts training that she inflicted on him that kept Cloud looking relaxed.  So much of what he needed done depended on the scientist cooperating.  Still, it stabbed him worse than masamune through the chest to have to work with his former tormentor.

At last, Hojo seemed to come to a decision, "Alright, I'll go along with this for now. What do you need me to do?"

Cloud wanted to sigh in relief, "Right this moment, I need you to clear me from duty and have me transferred to your labs." Cloud shuddered, "I also need a reason for looking like a Soldier, and several years older, instead of the grunt I was last night."

Hojo grinned almost nastily at him, "Easily done," he said, "I'll just tell them the truth, you're an experiment of mine."

Cloud looked at him sharply.

"After all, my boy, you ARE my experiment." Hojo cackled like the mad scientist he was.

Cloud just groaned as he pulled out a potion from the cabinet and tossed it to Hojo.  He didn’t think to bring any materia with him but it would do.  He watched as Hojo drank it down and the black eye faded into nothing…pity.

“Another thing coming up will be a retrieval mission to Modeoheim.  I’m going to need you to add me to that trip and tack on a trip to Nibelheim.  You’re not going to like it, but I’m bringing Valentine in.  He’s completely immune to Jenova and I need him for things I can’t do myself.”

“Tch.” Hojo didn’t like that. 

Cloud didn’t care.

"Come on then" Hojo said making quickly for the door "We have a lot to do, and I have a lot to learn about you."

As Cloud followed him, he wondered if saving the planet would be worth this.


	4. step three: play well with others

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Series.

A/N: Hopefully I got Sephiroth's and Lazard's personalities alright. There really isn't a lot to go on with those two.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-..—

"Are you sure this will work?"

"For the final time, Yes! It will work! Trust me; everything will go according to plan."

"…"

"At least trust that I know what I'm doing. I've lived this life far longer than you my boy. I know how to work around Shinra." Hojo huffed.

Cloud sighed, the surrealness of their conversation didn't escape him. It had been a strange and stressful couple of weeks but somehow they've managed to develop a kind of working relationship. He didn't like the level of possessiveness Hojo seemed to have developed over him though. That he could have done without.

"Alright, I'm with you. It's just, he'll be there. I don't know how to act around him when we're not trying to kill each other." Cloud relented.

"I know my boy" Hojo said and patted Cloud awkwardly on his arm. "Just do what we discussed and you'll be fine. I don't know why you're nervous, you hate me and you're perfectly reasonable to work with."

"My feelings regarding you are simple; my feelings for him are a whole different matter."

Cloud sighed again and leaned against the back of the elevator that was taking them to Director Lazard's level. Cloud shifted again and earned an annoyed look from Hojo. He couldn't help it. He felt like he was going into battle defenseless. Hojo convinced him to leave his sword and armor back at the lab. The scientist apparently favored discretion. Unsurprising, given the man's love of under the table experiments. He was instead wearing his original army uniform, without any weapon. It was ill-fitting and uncomfortable. He felt naked and vulnerable and was about to be in the same room with Sephiroth. At least he didn't have to wear that near blinding helmet.

Cloud knew that Sephiroth was a part of the emergency planning for the Modeoheim mission, and Cloud would have to face him practically defenseless. Cloud knew that it was a necessary precaution; he was a little too 'trigger-happy' when it came to the lead First, and picking a fight would destroy his chance to get assigned to the mission. He NEEDED to be on that mission. Not for the sake of the world, this was more of a detour to the overall plan, but simply because Cloud missed his friend.

He knew it would be hard, read impossible, but if he got nothing else for himself, then by Hel! he would at least get the chance to meet him again. Hopefully, he will also be able to repay some of the debt he owes Zack as well. Hojo had been working tirelessly to modify the geostigma cure from his blood to repair the degradation. If it worked, and Hojo swore it will, then he could save Zack's mentor and friend, and stop Genesis from causing further harm.

That was the current plan anyways.

The elevator stopped with a ding that jolted Cloud out of his thoughts just in time for the doors to open. Hojo shot him an amused glance then led him down the hall. Cloud huffed and sneered halfheartedly at the scientist before following like the obedient puppet he was pretending to be.

The lights from the advertisements on Midgar's top plate were casting strange shadows through the windows as they walked. The eerie normality of the hallway set his teeth on edge. He could see all the ghosts that shouldn't exist anymore in the shadows. Cloud sometimes had a hard time shaking off the spectrals of his past; it was an ongoing problem of his. One that had annoyed his family more than once. Now instead of just remembering the shades of his past, he was reliving them.

Hojo paused just outside a door. He turned and quickly patted Cloud's shoulder twice again. Cloud didn't know why the doctor was so touchy with him, but he was learning to endure it. He nodded and Hojo opened the door.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Sephiroth turned at the unexpected sound then tensed slightly as Professor Hojo strolled casually into the room with an unknown infantryman silently following in behind him. The scientist had a smile on his sallow face that chilled him to the bone. Hojo only smiled like that when he was about to have someone under his knife.

Hojo's entrance had the dubious benefit of interrupting Lazard and Tseng's argument. They were both standing over Lazard's desk arguing over the same repetitive topics, while he had long since sat at one of the many office chairs, too worn to continue the posturing. He had long since stated his refusal to hunt down his only friends and nothing he said at this point would change his mind.

Pictures of Genesis and Angeal flashed on the main screen where he was sitting at the end of the half oval conference table. At the scientist's appearance though, he quickly got to his feet to face him. He would not expose his back to the man.

All three watched silently as Hojo slowly made his way to them while the infantryman stayed back to lean against a pillar near the door. The stranger's blonde hair was glowing like a beacon in the artificial lighting. For some odd reason Sephiroth had a hard time taking his eyes off of him and focusing on Hojo. It was a very dangerous distraction.

"Professor Hojo, what can we do for you?" Director Lazard asked with all the political politeness he could muster. His disdain for the scientist was second only to Sephiroth's.

"I understand you're going after Hollander's failures." The scientist stated as he strolled calmly to them.

"Yes" Tseng said, taking over from Lazard "but how did you hear of it? The kill order has only just been issued, as you can see we've only begun planning." He gestured to the conference table with Angeal and Genesis' files opened.

"Kill!" the Professor exclaimed with false shock "Don't you think that is a bit extreme?" Hojo glanced back over his shoulder as he spoke. The unknown man simply shrugged but kept silent. Hojo was definitely up to something, he only 'played' like this when he knew he had the upper hand.

"There's nothing we can do," Lazard sighed while rubbing his forehead, "the reports all say the degradation is too advanced, and if they won't come in willingly, there's no saving them."

Sephiroth snorted softly at that, then startled when the infantryman did the same. Apparently he wasn't the only one who didn't buy the party line. Whoever Hojo's new pet was, he knew what was happening. That alone intrigued him, Hojo wasn't known for sharing information.

"Is there?" Hojo asked calmly.

"What?" Lazard questioned.

"Is there really no hope for a happy 'reunion'?"

"What have you done?" Sephiroth asked when saw the stranger flinch out of the corner of his eye. Hojo turned to glance at the man; he looked down momentarily before catching the Professor's gaze and nodded slightly yet firmly at him.

Hojo turned back and stalked right up to him. Sephiroth felt the muscles in his back tighten fiercely at how close the scientist was. One thing he hated more than anything else was being on the receiving end of his ire. It only led to more pain. The infantryman also tensed as Hojo approached him before relaxing back again.

"You should have come to me the second you knew something was wrong Sephiroth. A Soldier's health is my priority, and with two firsts failing so dramatically I should have been brought in immediately. Regardless of the fact that they were Hollander's faulty products." Hojo scolded harshly.

Sephiroth couldn't avoid flinching. The Professor could still make him feel weak. He noticed that Lazard and Tseng were also not completely immune to Hojo's criticism. Lazard looked down at his desk as though it held the reason for cutting the Professor out. He knew there was something wrong before anyone else. Tseng stiffened further than was normal for the Turk. He probably knew how dangerous Hojo was almost as well as Sephiroth did. If the Professor so chose, he could make any of them disappear without a whisper.

The stranger didn't seem to care about what he said. If anything, he looked bored of the whole thing. It almost seemed that the man wasn't paying attention to what was happening at all if it hadn't been for that one little slip.

"As it so happens" Hojo continued, moving closer to study the monitor "I have a solution to their degradation."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? If you knew they were failing, why didn't you come forward?" Lazard demanded. He sounded upset.

Sephiroth could understand that, he was irritated himself. Angeal and Genesis were his friends. He had been stressed since Genesis disappeared, and it was made worse when Angeal went with him and left him in charge of his 'puppy'. He wasn't good with puppies; they were far too hyper. However, he did make a good distraction from everything.

"You never asked me for it."

"You had it all along and said nothing!" Lazard was enraged. He moved past his desk and marched over to Hojo, his fists clenched.

Before Sephiroth could take more than a single step forward the unknown man had moved across the room and planted himself between them. He was still silent; he didn't say a word. He just stood there, his arms relaxed at his side with that same bored expression, blocking Lazard's path.

With him this close, Sephiroth could clearly see the mako glow in his eyes. That was a very disturbing thing. He made sure that he knew everyone in the Soldier program, and he never forgot a face, yet he had never seen this man before.

Lazard also froze under the stranger's icy stare. As a Director, to not know someone with mako enhancements should be impossible. His approval was needed for every applicant to receive mako treatments.

Even Tseng, who always appeared calm, tensed and reached for a hidden weapon. Though he made no outward sign of it except for his speed and glow, this unidentified man suddenly became a threat he knew nothing about. A Turk, who prided himself on knowing all the seedy underbelly of Shinra, knew nothing about this stranger.

The stranger, who ignored all the tension his presence suddenly created. He simply crossed his arms and stared Lazard down. There was an inherent threat in him that Sephiroth could sense. He could feel the itch in the muscles of his back forming and a strange static building in his head as he knew the man was prepared to strike and strike hard.

Hojo reached out gently to pet the man's shoulder. It was a move that spoke of familiarity that was in contrast with the stranger's newness. The man didn't break his stare from Lazard in the least as he calmly tolerated Hojo's touch. He didn't understand why, but Sephiroth didn't like Hojo touching him.

"It's alright my boy," he said almost affectionately, "He's not going to attack me."

The man looked back at his words and cocked his eyebrow at him. Sephiroth watched as they stared at each other for a minute before the man shrugged and that quickly, the sensation of danger left him. The infantryman relaxed back into his bored look and moved behind the Professor. He didn't go very far though.

Once the stranger was settled at his back Hojo turned to Lazard, "Save you dramatics for the board Lazard. They're wasted on us." He said imperiously.

"Why did you decide to come forward now?" Tseng asked, taking over again while Lazard got himself under control. The incident scared him more than the Director wanted them to know. Sephiroth wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He kept his gaze locked on the man, there was something about him that called to him, and he could tell that even though he wasn't directly facing him, the man was watching him too.

"As you stated earlier, there is now a kill order. To wait any longer would make my work irrelevant. Besides, my new specimen needs field testing and this will be the perfect mission to send him on." Hojo told them matter-of-factly.

No one bothered to pretend they weren't staring at the man who shifted his weight under their gaze but otherwise ignored everyone. He seemed to be paying attention to the pictures still on the screen. He wasn't fooling anyone though. He didn't want to be there or he didn't want anyone to know about him, about what Hojo has done to him.

What has that mad man done now?

"Specimen?" Sephiroth asked softly, a dangerous lilt in his voice "Did you just grab some random infantrymen for your experimentation?"

"More of less" Hojo said dismissively, while the man tensed slightly behind him.

This was far worse than he thought.

Tseng sighed and Lazard proclaimed, "Professor Hojo, even you can't just experiment on whoever you want to. There are limits!"

Hojo smiled and said, "I can when I have the President's permission."

Lazard moved forward again only to be barred once more by the man. This time the stranger pushed him back lightly with a hand to Lazard's chest. He shook his head slowly at Lazard in a clear warning not to try again. Lazard relented slightly to the implied threat. It peaked Sephiroth's curiosity as to what Hojo could have said or done to the poor man to garner such loyalty. What lies or threats to ensure his obedience.

Tseng had moved over to one of the computers and pulled up the information on the order. It only took a moment to find it. "As of fifteen days ago the Professor Hojo had permission to try a new experiment on a volunteer." Tseng read out.

A volunteer was anyone who worked for Shinra. Hojo smirked gleefully at them as the stranger backed away, once more putting the Professor between him and them.

Sephiroth felt a tinge of pity for the young man. Yet, there was also something...odd in the way he interacted with Hojo. Sephiroth was a curious creature by nature, and he knew what it was like to be exposed to the scientist's experiments, yet this young man wasn't behaving like someone who was tormented by the doctor. Also, Hojo wasn't treating the young man like a specimen.

"What's your name?" he asked the man directly.

The man blinked at him for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was trying to find the words before saying, "Corporal Strife sir." His was soft and melodic. It was at odds against his cold exterior. It was surprisingly pleasing.

"It says here you had him transferred to your personal labs two weeks ago." Tseng spoke calmly despite his tension.

"Someone had to be tested on to determine if the antidote worked."

Sephiroth wanted to be the one to lunge at Hojo that time, before he caught Strife's eyes. The young man quietly warned him off. The fact alone that he was able to do such a thing was enough for him to completely back off.

"This isn't getting us anywhere Doc." Strife suddenly said, his lilting accent tickling the back of his memory.

In all his life Sephiroth has never heard of ANYONE giving the Professor a nickname. Nor has he heard of anyone ever chastising him. People who dared to rebuke the Professor had a history of disappearing. Not even the President dared do so anymore.

Hojo merely huffed then stated "I have a remedy, and a specimen that needs testing. I will relinquish it only if Strife is assigned to the Modeoheim mission and only to Strife to deliver it."

"I just can't put an unknown and untried enhanced person on a major mission like that." Lazard said, trying to calm down a bit.

"You already have a First assigned to it, put Strife under his command. He knows how to follow orders." Hojo stated arrogantly.

Sephiroth could instinctively tell just how very badly Strife wanted to roll his eyes. He had to commend the other man for his restraint.

"Soldier First Fair is relatively untried when it comes to team leadership. He might not be up to the task of handling an unknown on top of capturing or killing the renegades." Lazard said.

Sephiroth tensed noticeably at Lazard's slight against one of his Soldiers. Zack may be young but he was more than capable. Strife also didn't seem to like what the Director had to say either. Was he that eager to go into the field?

"You know how I hate to repeat myself Lazard. I personally know young Soldier Fair and he's more than capable of handling this mission and what he can't handle Strife will take care of." The implied threat in Hojo's tone couldn't have been more clear. Lazard caved immediately.

"If he were to fail we may never get another opportunity to stop or contain Angeal and Genesis." Tseng said, not giving up so easily.

Hojo almost-smiled at Strife, before stating in a possessively sweet tone "He won't fail, he's made too well." Strife glared at Hojo for that remark.

Lazard sighed again before he moved back to his desk and sat in it heavily. "Alright, I'll authorize it. Provided Tseng goes with to oversee his…testing"

"That won't be a problem," Tseng said, it was what they were arguing about before all this happened "I was planning on going anyways."

"Perfect then, I'll give Strife the remedy, and he will administer it to Hollander's strays."

Sephiroth glared as Professor Hojo turned to leave the room. Strife started to follow behind before Lazard called out, "Strife stay behind. I need to go over the particulars with you."

Strife paused but stared at Hojo waiting for orders. It said a very clear message just who he would follow and it wasn't Lazard. Hojo truly did smile at him this time.

"Go ahead my boy. Come back to the lab when you're done and we'll get you equipped." Strife nodded and slowly walked back to the three waiting as Hojo disappeared out of the room.

-…-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.

Cloud really didn't want to stay alone in the room with these three. Without Hojo's distracting presence, to hide behind there was far too much attention on him. He didn't often try to hide his nature. It usually didn't serve a purpose. People before needed to know who he was for their own safety. Now, he had to hide just about everything he was and these men were not stupid. This whole charade was already almost too much for him.

Deception was never one of his strengths. – Except when it came to dressing in drag, but we don't talk about that.

Ever.

When Cloud reached them Lazard asked softly "Are you alright son? I can imagine these last couple of weeks must have been hard on you."

Cloud wondered what the Director was up to. What did the man hope to gain? He never met the man before, and he knew nothing of his personality or motives. Tseng and Sephiroth were both easier to for him to read. He understood them. They were…familiar.

"I'm fine sir. What is it about the mission you needed to discuss with me?" Cloud asked with military precision.

Cloud had a hard time keeping his attention on the Director and not on Sephiroth. He may no longer be a living puppet but he was still as drawn to the man as ever. The Silver Soldier was so much a part of his psyche he couldn't separate them no matter how much he once tried. Sephiroth would forever be a part of him and Reunion would always call.

He also couldn't ignore Tseng. If there was any man that could see through his ruse, it would be him. He wouldn't eventually become leader of the Turks for nothing after all, and someone he once called brother. After geostigma and Deepground, Cloud worked closely with Rufus and his remaining Turks. He and Tseng spent many nights together hashing out plans to try and stop the spread. The bond only grew when he managed to save Tseng's blood family from the plague.

It hurt far more than he expected it to, being so close to someone he was once so close to and not have that connection anymore. If it was this bad with Tseng what would it be like with Zack or Tifa, with Aerith?

"If there is anything we can do for you," Lazard tried again "you can let us know. We can try to help you. I can petition to have you removed from Professor Hojo's labs and into the Soldier program."

This was getting him nowhere. Cloud didn't know if Lazard was genuinely trying to help him or if he wanted to manipulate him for his own means. Either way it didn't matter. Cloud had a job to do and nothing was going to distract him away from it. Cloud glanced briefly over to Sephiroth, he hoped anyway.

"There's nothing. It was a necessary sacrifice. What was done needed to be done. If there is nothing to be discussed about the upcoming operation, I'll take my leave. I still have a lot to do to get ready."

Cloud was ready to jump out of his skin. He could feel Sephiroth's gaze. Why wasn't he doing anything? He was just standing there, observing. He wanted to run away or fight something. He wouldn't, but he wanted to.

"Strife." Tseng said harshly.

"Sir." Cloud returned his tone.

Lazard and Cloud locked into a stare, each trying to force the other to yield to their will. Unfortunately for Lazard, he was used to far more powerful entities trying to bend him.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, for now. Dust off is at 04:00. You'll be under Soldier First Zack Fair, and as you know Turk Tseng will be there as well. Your orders are to follow First Fair's orders, find and subdue renegades Soldier Firsts Angeal and Genesis, and administer the cure. Understood?" Lazard was clearly ready to be rid of him since he wasn't cooperating. It spoke of him wanting Cloud for his own ends rather than trying to help him.

"Sir, yes Sir."

Cloud turned to leave once again.

"Strife," Sephiroth's voice called out to him for the first time since Hojo left.

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around "When you return, I want to discuss your new situation with you." Cloud swallowed hard, then gave a quiet "yes sir" before leaving the room and quickly made his way back down to the lab. Euphoria filled him as he traveled, he did it! He was on Zack's mission. He was also on Sephiroth's radar dread swiftly replaced his momentary elation.

It was too soon. He wasn't ready to confront Sephiroth.

This could complicate things.


	5. step four: keep your old ones

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Final Fantasy Saga

A/N: I hope I did Zack alright. It's hard to get his optimism and hidden pain in proper balance. I'm still not sure I got it right. The conversation between Zack and Cloud came almost word for word, with a few minor changes, from CC.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..

Cloud entered Hojo's upper labs. The huge hole Genesis blew, just hours ago, was still smoldering. The repair crews haven't arrived yet to fix it. Shinra maintenance at its finest Cloud thought in disgust. He shook his head at the theatrics of it all. Genesis seemed to love the spotlight in just about every area in his life. The man might be a thorn in his side every now and then, but he was never boring.

Cloud was anxious to get on the move. Planning and preparing were all good things but he was a man of action. Waiting around doing nothing broke him down easier than any sword or spell. Fortunately things were about to happen and he was ready to fight again. Being stationary was never good for his mentality.

Having Zack there, so close, yet unable to approach was…difficult, and coming face to face with Sephiroth made it an all-around stressful day. Cloud was doing his best to stay calm as he got ready to go but he was sure he wasn't all that successful. Hojo watched as he methodically stripped out of that awful uniform and redressed into the armor he favored. He caught the scientist studying his scars that littered his skin from Hojo's experiments from before as well as the various battles he fought. Hojo didn't say anything, but Cloud could see the questions in his eyes. He'd get a chance to study them soon enough.

Hojo handed him two thin metal canisters each containing a syringe "Here are the antidotes; they should be safe in the cylinders." Hojo hesitated "Are you sure you want to go through with this my boy? I can arrange a different meeting for you."

The Professor really didn't want him to leave the control of his labs. Cloud was still somewhat of an unknown for Hojo. While they were developing an understanding it wasn't anything like trust. Added to the fact that Hojo had no idea of his fighting skills as of yet. While he knew that the two Firsts were no match for Sephiroth, they weren't the top Soldiers for nothing.

"I'm sure Doc. Angeal might not be important to the planet, but he's important to Zack. If I can save him, I will. Besides, I'm supposed to be there." Cloud answered him as he secreted the two canisters behind the heavy leather apron guarding his left flank.

"If you get the Soldiers, bring them to me. I want to confirm for myself they aren't a danger." Hojo ordered.

"Whatever you say Doc." Cloud tried really hard not to roll his eyes; he was more mature than that.

He was trying to act more mature than that.

"I mean it Cloud!" Hojo grabbed his arm and forced Cloud to face him. It took everything he had not to strike the scientist.

"If they're still degrading after your cure and they let them loose they could pose a threat to Sephiroth. I won't tolerate that, my boy."

"I understand, he's your son, and you will do what you must to protect him." Cloud assured him. "I've often done the same for mine. Most of why I'm doing this is for him. This will work Doc. I won't fail."

Cloud hated using Denzel like this. But if it formed a tighter bond with Hojo and got the man to trust him more than it was worth it. After all, Denzel would never become his son in this timeline. Not if he could help it. Didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on him while he could.

"I never said he was my son." Hojo huffed.

"Not this time around, no. I know that in every way but blood, he is yours though." Cloud tried to smile at him, it didn't really work "You were very proud of him, of what he could do."

Of the horrors he was capable of.

Cloud paused then continued back on track "You'll have the second copter ready for Nibelheim right?"

"Yes, yes." Hojo eyed him at the sudden subject change. Cloud didn't care, that line of thought was getting a little too painful to continue.

"Why 'Project Chaos'? Why not use his Turk codename." Hojo asked.

Hojo sneered a little. He hid it well, but without Jenova's madness twisting his mind, Lucrecia's betrayal still hurt. It was one of the few human moment Hojo showed that didn't involve Sephiroth, well not directly.

"It was Crescent's final work. Valentine occasionally spoke of it. It…seemed to fit. That and Tseng knows Valentine's codename."

Hojo huffed again then pushed Cloud towards the door, "Better go, I somehow doubt they're going to wait for you."

Cloud nodded, grabbed _First Tsurugi_ off the table and took off. He couldn't wait to meet Zack…again.

….

Zack wasn't having the best of days. Okay, so he wasn't having a very good year in general. But yesterday really took the cake. He fell off the top plate and through a roof in the slums, fought clones…multiple clones! argued with Angeal (never fun), and took on a summons, By Himself!..!

Okay, so that last one was pretty awesome.

Now he was on his way to frozen Modeoheim first thing in the morning with Tseng, who he thinks secretly hates him, and some mako enhanced new experiment of Hojo's he's supposed to lead. All so he can fight Genesis some more. The new guy didn't say a word and Zack couldn't get a read on him through the flight helmet and glasses. Tseng had assured him the new guy was "well trained". Somehow Zack didn't find that very reassuring.

But the day did have a silver lining in the most beautiful, sweetest girl on the planet. Remember that roof he crashed into earlier? Yup! It was hers!

She was a perfect bloom in the rubbish heap of the slums. Zack sighed heavenly at the thought of her, causing the new guy to look his way. She was so kind and gentle she must be an angel from the heavens. He already scored one date from her so it wasn't really the worst of days either. Maybe when he got back, he can ask Aerith out on another date. Although he would have to remember to use the right name.

Zack's sentiment lasted all the way until the helicopter was shot down and crashed. As long as he lived, he would never let Tseng live it down. Crashing a helicopter like some kind of noob. It didn't matter that they all safely survived. The point was…they went down!

He was thrown pretty far from the main crash, making a crater in the snow. Luckily nothing was broken. He got snow inside his uniform though. That was going to be unpleasant until it melted and dried. Zack was lucky his mako booster that Hojo gave him before everything blew up allowed him to stay warm in this frigid wasteland. It was almost as if he knew he was coming here.

But that would be impossible…right? Genesis hadn't even attacked the labs until after he'd been treated. So how could the Professor know?

Zack turned to check on the how the others had fared in the crash. He saw Tseng, an infantryman, and the stranger were all several yards behind him. He now knew the new guy was blond since his helmet seemed to have disappeared with black armor that was similar to what the Firsts wear now complete with a freaking HUGE sword on his back. Seriously about the sword! That thing was bigger than Angeal's Buster.

He was going to have to learn the new guy's name here soon since he couldn't just keep referring to him as 'new guy'.

Tseng was already on his feet surveying the area. The stranger also looked like he came out of it none worse for wear and was helping the infantryman get to his feet. Looks like they all really did survive; he still was going to give Tseng a hard time though. Things like this never happens when Reno flies.

Zack shook the snow off with a "fine how-do-you-do" and worked his way over to the others, while trying not to slip and fall on the white wet stuff from hell. Tseng was already on his PHS trying to find a signal. The blond new guy, henceforth to be referred to as 'Spike' on account of his hair until he learns his real name, was still kneeling next to the infantryman.

"No signal" Tseng said when he was close enough to talk to.

"Well at least we're all in one piece," Zack said, trying to sound confident and comforting, "we'll be all right."

"Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy…"

"I wasn't referring to you."

Tseng gestured to 'Spike', who looked up before asking in a soft voice that still carried "How do you know I'm used to this terrain?"

"I looked up your file before we left."

"Of course you did." 'Spike' glared slightly at Tseng before steading the infantryman on his feet.

So Zack might not consider himself the brightest person in the room but it was pretty obvious that there was some tension between Spike and Tseng. Something like that didn't bode well for him. Whatever it was he hoped it didn't rear its head on this mission. He had enough on his plate without having to deal with infighting.

Spike walked swiftly past Zack, ducking down and away a bit when he passed by heading in the direction they needed to go. Zack didn't know anything about this stranger, but his did know he didn't like people flinching away from him for no reason. Being a Soldier caused more people than most to fear him. It was one part of his job that he flat out hated.

Zack could tell just by watching that this guy was more than capable in any situation. Just the ease in the way he moved through the snow told him that. Yet he had a haunted, almost hunted, feel to him. He twitched at the slightest sound or movement around them. His mako eyes shifted over any possible threat and his body curled inward slightly as if expecting something or someone to attack him. He'd seen similar behavior from veteran Soldiers and infantrymen just back from Wutai. They just couldn't relax no matter what they tried and would attack at anything.

Something was hurting him bad and Zack decided then and there, he would do what he could to ease some of it. He was far too young to act so old. Hojo's experiments often took on a far darker tone when no one was watching. Just look at Sephiroth.

"Alright, follow us then," Zack called out to the remaining two before running to catch up to 'Spike' slipping a little "Don't fall to far behind!"

Zack caught up to him rather quickly given how fast he was moving before. Something told him that Spike allowed him to catch up. He could feel Spike's eyes on him from time to time just watching him. Zack preened a little under the attention.

"So" Zack started after a while trudging through the snow, "you're a country boy too huh? Where are you from?"

"Nibelheim."

Zack stopped and started laughing. As he spun around in place he could see the barest hint of a half-smile on Spike's face. Score 1 to Zack.

"How about you?"

"Me?" Zack asked, stopping quickly to face him head on "Gongaga."

Upon seeing Spike chuckle slightly, Zack decided to play it up a little "Hey, what's so funny about that!" Zack tried to sound put-upon, "You know Gongaga?"

"Not really," Spike said with a slight smile "but it's such a backwater name."

He felt good at getting Spike to loosen up some. He had a feeling the other man didn't get the chance to do so often.

"Ditto Nibelheim." He teased back.

"Have you been there?" Spike asked as he slowly started walking again.

"I haven't" Zack admitted "but there's a reactor there right?"

"Yeah."

"A reactor outside of Midgar usually means…"

"Nothing else out there" "Nothing else out there"

Zack started laughing again, and he heard Spike even let out a few more chuckles. Excellent! He thought, the first part of his master plan was a success!

"So what do I call you?" Zack asked suddenly.

Spike paused and glanced out at him from the corner of his eye. Zack could see genuine affection in his gaze, but there was also a hard calculating look in it too. It reminded him of the wolves that the Nibel Mountains were famous for. They had an almost feral quality within a strong mako glow. It didn't sit well with him.

"Cloud." he finally said.

"Cloud?" Zack asked.

Spike, now dubbed Cloud, nodded.

"Well Cloud," Zack said with full confidence as he swung his arm around the smaller man's shoulders, being mindful of the freaking huge sword "Don't you worry, us country boys need to stick together."

Zack saw Cloud's first real smile.

It made his day almost as much as Aerith's did.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud was in seventh heaven as they made their way into Modeoheim. Zack was here, talking to him, and even teasing him. Cloud had no illusions that this would last past this mission. If he remembered it correctly, they didn't ever socialize in the time before. It could be that their friendship was entirely in his head. A result of mako poisoning and overexposure to Zack's presence that twisted him into thinking they were friends. After all, for several months he thought he WAS Zack.

What he was about to do could almost guaranteed that Zack would forget all about him. When Angeal recovered Zack would soon focus all his attention on his mentor. He was fine with that. Zack alive and happy without him was a sacrifice he could easily live with. For now though, Cloud would enjoy this.

"So," Zack asked as they made their way towards the buildings "Why exactly are you a part of this mission? I mean, I can tell you're enhanced, but I've never seen you before, so you must be new. This isn't the sort of mission they send a 'greenie' on."

Cloud took a deep breath to brace himself for the story he and Hojo had hashed out. He didn't want to lie, but until the Jenova infection was cleared from Zack, he just couldn't risk her overhearing, regardless of how small a chance that would be. Jenova knew how to use her puppets. He knew that all too well.

"You're partly right, I am enhanced, but I'm not tied to Soldier."

"Not calling you a liar, but you're mako glow and armor say otherwise." Zack smiled when he spoke but there was definitely an air of suspicion around him.

"I'm aware," Cloud paused "As you know I'm an experiment. I…guess you could say I, belong to Professor Hojo. In much the same way Angeal and Genesis belong to Hollander. When this mission came up, the Doc thought…it would be the perfect time to…cut my teeth, so to speak." Cloud almost cringed at what he was saying. The only lies he was good at telling were the ones he told himself.

Zack looked horrified, "That's awful! Testing on something like this! What is he expecting? For you to take on two of the top Firsts? Does he really think you can kill them single handedly?"

Zack had stopped just outside of the main building and put both hands on Cloud's shoulders and kept shaking him with every question. The concern he was show was a pleasant surprise for Cloud. He had been all but convinced Zack would turn away from him if he thought Cloud was here to kill is beloved mentor.

Zack truly had the biggest heart in the world and he would do everything in his power to protect it.

Cloud copied Zack's hold and told him if only to stop Zack from shaking him "No Zack, I'm not here to kill either of them. I'm actually here to try and save them."

"What?"

Wait a minute…They hadn't informed him about the cure? Cloud was going to punch Lazard the next time he came across the man. Killing the two Firsts was always a possibility on this mission but Zack should have been read in on the other possibility of curing them. So why wasn't he informed?

"The Doc gave me an antidote that should reverse the degradation."

"It should?" the hope was almost painful to witness.

"Won't know until I give it to them, but the Doc's confident, and…I trust the source."

Zack whopped and picked Cloud up and started spinning him like a rag doll "This is the best news I've had all day!" Zack crowed, then set down a now beet red man.

"Yeah, well, we still have to get them to take it, and convince them to return." Cloud muttered uncomfortably trying to get his blush under control.

"Alright then!" Zack said with fresh cheer, "Let's Mosey!"

Cloud turned to look back trying to catch sight of Tseng and the sergeant but he didn't have any luck. He knew they hadn't been moving that fast over the terrain so they couldn't be too far behind. He just hoped they would catch up and join them soon before any trouble came their way. With a wry shake of his head, he turned back and followed Zack into the rusted over elevator. He honestly couldn't tell if he meant trouble for Tseng, or for him.

Either way, trouble was guaranteed.


	6. step five: never try to out drama a dramaqueen

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Saga, or the Kingdom Hearts Saga

A/N: Just a reminder that while Cloud and some the others may flirt, this is not a slash/yaoi story. The sequel might be but this won't.

Reviews are much loved! 3

-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-…-.-..-..-.-…-.-

Tseng and the Sargent had fallen way behind by the time Cloud and Zack reached the top of the building. It was a fight in itself reaching that point thanks to all the damn clones. Cloud tried not to be too worried about them. He tried to clear out as many of the Genesis copies as he could and Tseng was more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides, their absence could be useful to him. If he needed to really fight, the less witnesses the better.

It was certainly fun watching Zack try to sneak in here. Zack apparently never received any form of stealth training. An oversight in Soldier training no doubt and one he would have to convince Vincent to fix later. He couldn't remember if Zack was like this before or if it was something he would grow out of with time. Every time he blew their attempt to sneak past led to Cloud having to cut someone down.

Cloud really enjoyed the look of Zack's awe and uncovered sword lust every time he pulled out his Fusion Sword. He did try to keep the preening down to a minimum, but he was very proud of his sword and loved it when someone else loved her too. Fortunately, he hasn't needed to split her, he wasn't ready to spill all her secrets yet.

Cloud was also careful not to overdo it. If he remembered it correctly, Zack really flourished when he was taking care of or protecting someone as opposed to someone taking care of him. It was extremely easy to create situations where Zack had to come rushing in to save his butt. His ego had a harder time taking the hits than his flesh did and seeing the confidence grow in Zack was worth every one.

When the latest gate opened Zack immediately darted forward into the center of the room while Cloud lingered back to observe his surroundings. Like the rest of this place the great factory-like room was a dark and rusted out open space. The flooring was grated and warped; he could see the bottom floors of the building through the many holes and the rails were covered in rust and wet, slimy grime. Cloud felt he could shatter them with one strike without mako. As it is, a harsh word would probably level the entire building. The entire unpleasant atmosphere was made complete with the stench of the dank metallic-moldy smell that Cloud had only experienced once before, on the sunken plane _Gelnika_ , in the middle of the ocean floor.

It became immediately clear they had found one of their targets as right in front of them Genesis was pushing Hollander toward the platform edge with the point of his flashy red sword. Not that Cloud could judge in that department, although his was still better.

"You'll never be cured of your degradation if you kill me!" Hollander shouted desperately as Genesis pushed him further with the point of his blade.

"The Jenova cells…"

Zack rushed in with his sword drawn and snapped Genesis' blade away before the Red First could kill him. Cloud stalked the shadows watching Zack struggle against Genesis' strength. This was still Zack's mission and he would only step in when his friend needed him.

"You'll never find them without me! Not even Hojo knows where they are!"

Surprisingly Genesis seemed to believe Hollander's lies. Cloud honestly thought he was smarter than that. Maybe it was something he picked up with age? If it was, he didn't gather a lot of it. Zack was still touching swords with Genesis, using his body to guard Hollander.

Cloud stifled the urge to kill the scientist right then and there. The very fact that he knew about Jenova, even if he didn't know where she was, made him instantly a threat. Just as he could switch scientists if he needed to, so could Jenova. Killing him now would give her one less puppet to use. Unfortunately, Zack was determined to protect him and Cloud wasn't willing to go against the other man. Not now and not ever if he could help it.

"Then I shall willingly accept my fate!" Genesis acted out with all the fatalistic drama he could muster "But I shall take the world with me!"

While Zack was struggling with Genesis, Hollander tried to make his escape. Cloud swiftly interrupted Hollander's flight and with a sharp controlled hit, knocked him out. He may not allow himself to kill the other man but he wasn't willing to let him go free either. With Hollander temporarily out of the way Cloud was able to focus on the more important matter at hand.

Genesis and Zack were trading blows although to Cloud's eye it looked more like a wolf playing with a fox. Both were predators but there really isn't a question on which would win in a serious fight. Genesis wasn't going for the kill. He was toying with him. Although degradation was clearly slowing Genesis down, Zack was still no match for him.

Cloud couldn't deny that Zack had the skills though. He may not have the strength of a born Soldier but his sword and footwork made up for a lot of the difference. Cloud almost overreacted when Genesis managed to disarm Zack by flipping his sword in to the air but Zack simply spun tightly around to catch it in time to parry Genesis' next attack. Cloud contented himself with providing magical support for the time being, casting cures and shielding as he needed it.

In the meantime, Cloud slowly drew his Fusion Sword out of her harness and separated _Sidewinder_ from the main body. If ever there was a situation to split her this would be it. He waited for the two Firsts to break apart. He got his opening not long after.

Genesis appeared to be tired of playing. With a powerful side-swing Genesis forced Zack to back-flip away. Cloud moved rapidly between them faster than the human eye could follow. The main body of hisFusion Sword blocked Genesis' blade and with Sidewinder he stopped Zack in his tracks. Genesis stared at him as if he were a ghost. He couldn't see Zack's expression but if it was anything like Genesis' he didn't think he wanted to.

"Huh?" Zack started confused by his sudden interference.

"Zack" Cloud said and turned slightly towards his old/new friend without taking his eyes off his target "Angeal should be around here somewhere. Why don't you bring him here, and we can tell him the good news? I need to have a chat with Genesis here."

Genesis was still testing his strength with his sword but it was so negligible he barely felt it. He ignored the ire Genesis was showing as he realized he couldn't shift Cloud's blade.

"Right, I can do that." Zack called from behind him then took off. There was some tension in his voice that Cloud didn't like. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it right now. He still had to deal with Genesis.

Cloud casually shoved Genesis back then relinked his sword. Genesis stumbled more than he thought he would. He hadn't pushed that hard. He deliberately held Fusion Sword down and to the side. He needed Genesis to talk, not fight.

" _Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds,_ _all that awaits you is a somber morrow."_

Huh?

'Genesis and his thrice damned quotes' Cloud thought to himself. That one was always obsessed with that stupid play. Cloud had forgotten that little quirk about him. Clearly it wasn't something that he grew into overtime.

"I'm no one's hero. That will be someone else's job. I'm simply the delivery man and I have a package for you." Cloud pulled out the canister.

Genesis stared curiously at the metal canister in his hand. He reached out to it briefly before pulling himself back.

" _My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess._ "

More Hel damned quotes.

Cloud casually flipped the canister in his hand, watching Genesis tense with each rotation. Perhaps he was being a little cruel, but no one ever said he couldn't be petty at times.

"Close actually a gift from the planet. By way of Hojo's labs."

"Hojo" Genesis sneered "Is it poison?"

"No" Cloud tossed the canister to Genesis who caught it with his free hand. "It's the cure to a disease called geostigma that has been…retrofitted to stop and reverse most of the effects of degradation."

"Geostigma? I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have." Cloud didn't try to hide the bleakness that crept into his voice. He wanted Genesis to acknowledge that hell even if this version never experiences it. They were only ever able to come to an understanding after geostigma became too big a problem to handle. His Goddess apparently sent him to help find a solution.

Needless to say, it wasn't successful.

Genesis shot Cloud an odd look then looked down thoughtfully at the canister. He seemed to have forgotten his sword so strong was his focus on his long awaited cure. Cloud sympathized with him, it was near impossible to trust anything that came out of Hojo's labs especially since Hojo show no willingness to help when Genesis broke into his labs earlier. Cloud didn't understand why they couldn't just have administered the cure there when he had both degrading Firsts in one place, but Aerith said Modeoheim had to happen so who was he to argue.

"You said 'most of the effects' would be repaired. What did you mean by that?" Genesis asked suspiciously.

"Small cosmetic stuff may never recover. The only major issue is that you would probably keep your wing." Cloud answered offhandedly.

With a dramatic flair, Genesis threw out his left arm and unleashed his black wing. Broken feathers filled the air as they scattered everywhere. Clearly he didn't bother with wing maintenance. None of the three born Firsts seemed to care about grooming their wings. Such a pity as they were beautiful in comparison to his own.

"So not even Hojo's serum can remove this monstrosity."

Cloud smirked viciously and released his own wing. He knew that, unlike the three born First's, his looked truly demonic. Instead of black or white feathers, his was black leather and scales, similar to a dragon's in many ways. The main joint and fingertips were covered with sharp wicked spines that could rip flesh to shreds when struck by them. The webbing was torn and frayed along the edges from numerous harsh battles that never healed properly. The damage didn't slow him down though he could fly and fight with it as easily as without. There wasn't any softness in the monstrosity as there could be no softness in him. Soft Weapons bent and broke and as Hojo said, he was made too well.

He watched with cold amusement as Genesis' eyes widened as he took several steps back. Cloud arched the wing higher and allowed the spines to click together menacingly. He knew exactly what he looked like with his wing out and Genesis' reaction didn't surprise him at all. The revamped Soldier First's black armor with his wing arching out, his spines standing out similar to evil barbed feathers was a frightening image to face.

Believe it or not but Tifa was the one who redesigned his armor when his wing decided to pop out. Talk about surprises when that happened. Cloud freaked out over more than anyone else. Denzel demanded to be the first person he took flying…after he learned how to control it.

"It didn't remove mine, and I can only assume it won't for yours." Cloud retracted his wing and waited for Genesis to come back around. He might have over done it a bit.

Genesis stared for several long seconds at the empty space where his wing was. He too withdrew his wing, this time with far less fanfare. He eventually turned his attention back to the canister without letting Cloud out of his sight. He was scared of him now and Cloud was grateful that Zack wasn't here to see him like that.

"What does Hojo want in return for such a gift?" Genesis asked. He sounded far more somber than he did at the beginning. Good, hopefully it meant he was taking this seriously.

"Two things" Cloud told him "Stop attacking innocent people and stop making copies."

Genesis blinked in disbelief.

"That's it?"

"Yes. At this point that's all Hojo cares about. I know the Turks and Lazard want you to return, and Sephiroth could probably use his friends back. As for myself, as long as you stop causing trouble, I don't give a damn what you do."

Genesis sneered when Cloud mentioned Sephiroth. He knew there was a strong rivalry that Genesis had nurtured long after Sephiroth had died but Cloud was always led to believe that it was a friendly one. Maybe he was wrong on that front. If he was he might have just stabbed himself in the foot.

"How is the ' _Hero of Wutai'_?" Genesis snarled.

"He seemed lonely. Probably feeling abandoned by now that you and Angeal both ran off without him."

Zack's memories always had him looking lonely.

"The perfect Soldier would never abandon his position to leave with us."

"You'd be surprised. He's not as perfect as he would have everyone seem."

Cloud was starting to lose his patience. Even talking about Sephiroth was putting him on edge. He didn't tolerate anyone disrespecting Sephiroth. It was weird of him, he knew. Sephiroth was his enemy for many years and destroyed him far more than anyone else could even dream of but he was such a huge piece of Cloud's makeup that drove him to defend the man. Sephiroth always brought out the best of him no matter what he did to Cloud in the process.

Also and more importantly Zack wasn't back yet. It shouldn't have taken this long to find Angeal and bring him back. Cloud was worried that his friend was getting into trouble. This was the place where he was forced to kill his mentor. He thought the knowledge of a cure would be enough to sway Angeal from suiciding but possibly not. If that was the case, then he didn't have much time left to delay.

Genesis huffed disparagingly "I doubt the Great First Soldier Sephiroth could even feel anything as mundane as loneliness."

With that, Cloud was officially done. He didn't have time for this. Genesis wasn't listening and Zack needed him now. He could take the cure or chuck it, Cloud knew he would find a way to survive.

Cloud sheathed his sword onto his back "You have your fate in your hand. Do what you will with it. Either way, I have to find Zack." He turned and started walking away.

"You would leave me so easily for that puppy?" Genesis taunted.

"Don't be jealous dear" Cloud called out mockingly as he left the area "You're more than welcome to join us." Cloud was too far away to hear Genesis' response.

…..

Cloud rushed through the corridors as quickly as he could, trying to find where Zack went. It took him far longer than he wanted to spend tracking through warren like building. At the last dead end Cloud gave up and opened his senses to the call. Every Soldier Hojo worked on had two ties that connected them together. One was Jenova, the other was Sephiroth. Cloud hated using it but he could locate every Soldier out there through the Reunion call. It took but a moment to pin down exactly where Zack was.

Cloud heard the clashing of swords as he finally made his way down the right corridor. He wondered what had happened to have set this off. Zack would have told Angeal about the cure and Angeal should have come back with him. It was supposed to be that simple. Cloud couldn't quite understand it. Genesis from before had always lamented Angeal as the 'sensible' one of the trio. That Angeal was the voice of reason that preached honor and pride as a Soldier. He could hear Zack crying out with panic in his voice. Cloud started running. He hoped he made it on time to reverse this new damage. Just before Cloud reached the doorway, all sounds of the fight stopped.


	7. step six: it ain't over til it's over

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the character. Not the universe they're in. Not even the chair I'm sitting in. Nothing!

A/N: I've had people ask if this will be slash. I can honestly say…I don't know. It may lead to romance, it may not. However I will say there will be love between male characters. It might not be romantic, but it will become prevalent. I will also say that if I do go that route, there will be NO SEX between characters in this story. Either way I go, there will be FLIRTING.

A/N 2: I don't like a mopey, whiny Cloud. If I start going too far in that direction, let me know so I can kick him in the butt.

…

Cloud ran into a cavernous room. It was completely demolished. Half the walls and ceiling were missing. Letting in the frigid breeze and dying sunlight. The remaining concrete walls and dirt floor had huge gouges cut into it. Broken wooded beams and tattered fabric were scattered everywhere. It created a horrid canvas for the battle that took place there. A mess of white feathers circled the two figures in the epicenter of the destruction. Cloud barely paid it any attention.

Zack was kneeling over the body of his dying mentor in the middle of it all. Cloud could see his whole body trembling from across the room. They were both cloaked in dust, and Zack's face was covered in blood. Angeal was ghostly white, he didn't have minutes left. As quickly as he could, Cloud made his way to their sides, and pulled the remaining cylinder from its pocket.

Without any hesitation, Cloud pushed Zack aside just before Angeal tried to hand him the _Buster Sword._ He grabbed the Sword and stabbed it into the ground next to Angeal's head. As he knelt beside Angeal he un-linked a green materia from his bracer. It wasn't one of those Shinra manufactured ones, no it was a natural stone. Fusion materia was nice and all but it couldn't compete with the raw power of the natural stones. They would need they would need that power for this was to work.

"He wouldn't listen to me." Zack said shakily to him from where he fell. Grief lined his tear and blood stained face. "Why wouldn't you listen to me Angeal?!"

"Here" Cloud pressed the green material into Zack's hand "the second I inject him with this I need you to cast the strongest _Haste_ spell you can, and keep casting it until I tell you to stop. Can you do that for me Zack?"

Zack nodded grimly. He climbed to his feet and linked the Time materia into his bracer as Cloud popped open the metal canister and shook out the vial and syringe.

"Who are you?" Angeal gasped.

"I'm the person that's going to save you." Cloud said harshly as he prepared the serum for injection. "Do you want to know why? It's not because you're important." Cloud's anger increased with every word "You are of no use to me. You have no further part to play in this story. There is just one reason, and one reason only that I'm saving you. Do you want to know what that reason is?" Cloud almost hissed the question at Angeal. His rage had contorted his face.

"Yes." Angeal whispered.

"Because Zack wants you to live."

Cloud stabbed the syringe into Angeal's heart and emptied the plunger.

"Now Zack!" He commanded and ripped the needle out.

Zack cast the spell with a shout, and Angeal started convulsing wildly. Cloud unleashed his own _cure_ on top of it to heal the damage Zack's blade had done. It wouldn't do to fix the degradation only to die of his wounds. Not that he cared at this point. This man had just hurt Zack far worse than any torture Hojo ever did on them.

It was bad enough that he had suicided before when he believed there was no cure but to still do it and still use Zack, well that was unforgivable in Cloud's book.

"Cloud what's happening?" Zack cried out and started easing up his spell.

"Don't stop!" he told him as he cast another _cure_ on Angeal.

The antidote needed to work all the way through him if it was to save his life at such a late stage. There wasn't anything else he could do for the man at this stage. The Haste was speeding the antidote through Angeal's body and Cloud's cures had healed any physical damage.

After several intense minutes, Angeal's spasms slowed then stopped. Already some color was coming back into Angeal's features though he still looked worn. Cloud moved over to Zack and gently pushed his arm down. He pulled an ether out of his side pocket and pressed it into Zack's hand taking the materia back at the same time. Zack took it numbly but didn't drink it.

"It's alright now Zack, you can stop." He said softly, trying to calm his friend down.

It couldn't have been easy seeing someone you care for suffering like that, even if it was to save them. Angeal was resting now. It wasn't peaceful, but he was healing and he couldn't feel any of Jenova's cells in him anymore. The curing waters worked almost instantly and the rest would heal in time. The question now was just how much time would Angeal need.

Zack kept staring down at Angeal in shock. Cloud cast a light _cura_ over Zack to heal the worst of his injuries and forced the _ether_ down his throat. He then gently took Zack by the arm and carefully guided him to a broken boulder a few feet away and helped him sit. He knelt in front of Zack and watched him with concern.

"Cloud, what was that?" Zack asked vaguely. He was clearly still in shock from everything that happened.

Before Cloud could answer him, the sudden sound of wings and a heavy thud from behind distracted them. Cloud pivoted and drew his sword to face the intruder before he finished processing the information. Zack was just a second behind him. His listlessness had disappeared completely. Genesis had landed near Angeal and was crouched down next to him. His wing was hovering protectively over Angeal's still form. Cloud shifted to an equally protective stance in front of Zack.

"That's a very good question Pup." He said menacingly "Well Delivery Man? I thought you said this would fix our problems, not create more."

"Glad you could join us." Cloud said without relaxing his stance.

"Now is not the time for games Delivery Man."

"It did its job. Angeal will be fine when he wakes up." Cloud said.

He still didn't relax his stance and watched Zack move carefully to his right. It would give them both room to act if Genesis decided to attack. Genesis was once someone he could almost call a friend but Cloud had no real attachment to him. If he had to kill him here so be it. Like Angeal, he didn't bring anything in the future that Cloud needed.

"His reaction, while shocking, was well within the acceptable parameters." Cloud continued.

Genesis drew his sword and pointed it at Angeal, "You call that acceptable?" Both Cloud and Zack tensed. Zack moved forward and raised his own blade, but Cloud quickly waved him back down. This was nothing more than Genesis' dramatics. He could no more harm Angeal than he could harm his Goddess.

"Yes."

" _The fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains"_ Genesis sneered "If I were to use your cure, the same would happen to me I presume."

"It would. You would convulse as your body tried to fight it and then slip into a coma while the serum goes to work. When you wake, you will be cured." Cloud didn't know for sure if that would happen. He was just going on what went on here.

"And how long does this comatose state last?"

"Unknown, it's never been used for degradation. It was created for something much worse." Cloud confessed "And the cure worked instantly."

"Come on Genesis!" Zack interrupted "Enough already. Where's your Honor?"

Genesis opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything he spasmed as lightning crawled over him then collapsed onto Angeal. A redhead in a messy suit with a shock stick stood behind him with a grin. With him was a bald man wearing shades in a proper suit and Tseng were just a few feet back looking a little worse for wear.

"H'ya, Zack. Miss me Yo?" Reno smirked at them. Cloud wanted to groan.

"Reno! Man am I glad to see you." Zack's cheer was already in full force with the Turks present. It pained Cloud to see it when he knew how much Zack was hurting. "How did you get here so fast?"

"The distress beacon activated when we crashed." Tseng answered instead. He limped towards the two downed Firsts "It appears your mission was moderately successful Zack. Well done."

"Did you find Hollander?" Cloud asked.

"He's in custody." Tseng confirmed.

Cloud nodded and put his sword away. He caught the Turk eyeing it as he did. Zack looked between them then put his own away too. Cloud eyed Tseng up and down noting every injury. Without thinking to ask he cast a strong cura on him. Reno and Rude just about rushed him before Tseng waved them back.

"Thank you for that Strife." Tseng said dryly as the near invisible pain left his eyes.

Cloud nodded in acknowledgment while silently cursing his stupidity. Tseng wasn't his ally here. He hadn't managed to earn the Turk's trust yet and casting a spell on the wary man could have caused him a lot of trouble. He was lucky Tseng didn't just shoot him over it, it wouldn't have killed him and it wouldn't have been the first time he'd had to dig Tseng's bullets out of his flesh for his brashness.

A Pair of Soldier Thirds marched into the room and headed to Tseng for orders. It annoyed Cloud that they went to Tseng instead of Zack. Officially the Turks had no business commanding Soldiers. Apparently it was a different story unofficially as Zack didn't seem to notice or care as to who held the power here.

"Get them onto the second helicopter and off to Midgar." He commanded them. He turned to Cloud "I have new orders for you from the Professor."

Good, Hojo was able to follow through. He didn't doubt the scientist was capable of arranging the new mission but he had some hesitation on whether or not he would actually do it. There was only one person on the planet that he hated more than Vincent. Cloud wouldn't have put it past him to sabotage the trip out of spite.

"What does he want me to do." Cloud asked calmly.

"He wants us to take you to procure something."

"…Us?"

Tseng smiled slightly at him.

"Us."

Well shit…

…..

A new mission already? That didn't make a lot of sense. Soldiers were super strong and tough but as a consequence of the mako they needed a lot of down time between missions to keep from getting burnout. The higher up you were, the more R and R you were required to have. Sephiroth only did one or two missions a year anymore and if Cloud's levels were anything like what he was displaying than there was no way he should be going out on back to back jobs. Not without any proper support.

Zack was torn as he watched the Thirds strap Angeal and Genesis onto boards and carry them off. He wanted to leave with his mentor but he didn't want to leave Cloud alone with the Turks. Not when they were taking him off to some other, probably dangerous, mission so soon after the near disaster of this one.

Also he didn't want to face Angeal, not after what he said and tried to do. Angeal's words hurt him far more than any of the wounds he laid. He really thought he could reach him, that he would be enough for Angeal to come in for. Not even telling him that he had a cure made any difference. He'd never realized how little faith Angeal had in him.

"Where am I going?" Cloud asked the Turks breaking into Zack's thoughts.

Cloud's face had completely frozen over; Zack couldn't read him at all. It was unsettling after how expressive Cloud had been just moments before. He was acting like he had on the flight over. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Nibelheim." Tseng told him, Cloud just nodded.

"Nibelheim!" Zack exclaimed "Isn't that where you're from?"

Tseng turned to acknowledge Zack "You better hurry if you want to make your ride back to Midgar."

Zack hesitated for half a second, as he thought of the long uncomfortable flight back to Midgar and what he could expect when he got there, then decided. "No. Spike here helped me out big time on my mission. It's only fair that I help him on his." Zack crossed his arms and nodded decisively.

He saw Cloud quirk an eyebrow and mouth out the nickname. Zack grinned at him. Cloud smiled softly and relaxed a little. It was confirmed then, he was going whether Tseng liked it or not.

"I'm sure you want to help Zack, however corporal Strife's mission is classified. I can't let you go."

That wasn't right! His mission was classified too and they sent a stranger along with. Granted that stranger was going to become his new best friend and a poor experiment by that twisted professor, but that was beside the point. He was a First! He had more than enough clearance for any mission. This is part of what Soldiers were for! Not a good part but still a part all the same.

Zack was set to argue with him when Cloud turned to face Tseng and stated coldly "He can come."

"Strife I cannot allow that." Tseng was almost visibly twitching away from Cloud. Zack had never seen the reserved man react that way towards anyone. By Reno and Rude's reactions, they haven't either. Both Turks moved closer to their boss, prepared to defend him from Cloud. He couldn't quite see Cloud's face but it couldn't have been that scary. Cloud didn't even blink an eye at them.

"I know what the Doc wants me to fetch and I was expecting this to happen. I could use the assistance of a First to help should it prove to be…unwilling."

Zack watched anxiously as Cloud and Tseng stared each other down. He desperately wanted to know what was going on and what or should he say 'who' the creepy professor wanted his new friend to pick up, and for what purpose. When it came to Hojo it could be anything. Zack couldn't recall the number of monsters he'd been assigned to bring back alive for him.

To Zack's surprise Tseng was the one to back down. Whatever was driving Cloud forward it had to be big to get the Turk to relent. Just how much authority was Hojo using to pull this off?

"The fallout if this goes wrong will solely be on you." Tseng finally snapped. Another first from the Turk that Zack was aware of. Tseng was mild mannered and polite at all times regardless of the situation. He'd never seen him be less than civil, even when killing someone. Something about Cloud really got under Tseng's skin. Zack wasn't sure he wanted to find out why. Some things were best left a mystery, like how they get the fortunes inside the cookies.

"Alrigh' kittens! Let's get this show on th' road!" Reno called out breaking the tension and sauntered towards the remaining helicopter. Rude and then Tseng followed after.

"What's going on Cloud?" Zack whispered when they were alone.

Cloud moved so close to him they were almost touching and whispered back "I can't tell you yet, I'm sorry. I promise, I will tell you everything as soon as it's safe."

"Safe! What the hell is happening Cloud?"

What was Hojo up to? What was Cloud caught up in?

"As soon as it's safe." Cloud repeated "I'm not going to leave you in the dark. Not if you really want to know." Cloud then walked out.

Zack stood alone for a second in the expanse of the wreckage that he and Angeal created. He pondered everything that has happened lately. Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, the degradation, the copies, Aerith, the Turks, and now Cloud. Everything was spinning out of control and Zack didn't know where to look anymore. Nothing had made any sense lately. Things were happening all too fast and it seemed it was picking up again. Any second he was going to slip and fall over a cliff and he didn't think he would survive if that happened.

"Zack, are…you coming?" a hesitant voice called out stopping his panic attack dead.

Zack looked up and saw Cloud standing there looking concerned. Cloud who looked and acted like he hated Angeal and yet saved him…for Zack. Who showed so much concern for him, when they only met a few hours ago. Who came back for him. Zack shook off his dark thoughts and smiled his biggest smile as he made his way to Cloud's side grabbing Angeal's Buster Sword along the way.

"Come on Spike" he said putting his arm around his new friend "We got a job to do."

He will figure it out, eventually. He'll deal with Angeal when it's time. He'll figure out what had been done to his new friend and if he needed saving then that's what he'll have to do. He had all the time in the world.

Zack rushed to the helicopter and jumped into the opening, sliding into his seat. Cloud and Tseng also settled back with him leaving Reno and Rude to fly the bird. If nothing else happened right, at least he knew they wouldn't crash again.


	8. step seven: Teamwork!

Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's notes are the notes of authors! Ha-ha! I need a nap.

…

The trip to Nibelheim was fortuitously mostly silent. What little chatter came from Reno in the cockpit and that was solely to Rude. It acted as white noise anymore for the Turk. He'd grown used to Reno's endless chatter over the years.

Tseng sat across from Cloud and Zack in the cabin of the helicopter. Zack was napping through the night flight. His head had long since fallen onto Strife's bare shoulder and had been drooling quite the wet patch onto Strife's vest. The former infantryman didn't seem to mind either the drool or being used as a pillow. In fact, his tolerance for the hyperactive First was almost unheard of. No one handled Zack well for any length of time, it was one of the First's secret weapons.

The flight to Modeoheim walking for miles in the snow and facing off against his mentor and friend has taken their toll on the newly minted First. Tseng didn't blame him one bit for taking this chance to rest. He wanted to do the same. The beating he took from Angeal was enough to make him want to curl up and rest for the next week. However, his training wouldn't let him do so in the company of someone as dangerous as Strife.

The blonde himself was perfectly still. He appeared to be almost meditating. His eyes closed to mere slits of mako glow but Tseng was under no illusion that the other wasn't aware of everything that was happening around them. There was far too much tension in Strife's stillness to say otherwise. He reminded Tseng a lot of Sephiroth just before a mission started. That calm tension was exactly the same, a predator patiently waiting for the right time to strike and content until then.

Tseng was uneasy with this mission. Strife's easy acceptance of it and his willingness to bring in Zack at a moment's notice smelled of a trap to the wary Turk. Shinra's head scientist has a history of snatching personnel to further his research and would often use the Turks to do the snatching. Proof of that sat right in front of him. He hoped that this assignment wasn't a ruse to capture young Fair as well. He hadn't received any instructions to, but Strife could be operating under different orders from them. He was surprised when Tseng informed him that he was coming along and the blonde seemed awfully cozy with what the scientist at the planning. In fact, he seemed to be in on whatever Hojo had planned. Anyone who was that closely tied to Hojo was dangerous in a whole new way.

Anything Professor Hojo was interested in, especially if that thing was a living being, could very easily mean trouble for Tseng. The scientist's experiments and complete disregard for life was deplorable, and the worst one Tseng has ever seen was sitting in front of him. Strife claimed to be such an experiment yet he seemed to hold none of the animosity or fear towards the scientist that all of the others had, including Sephiroth. Just what did Hojo do to this young man?

Cloud Strife was a corporal in the Shinra army. Just sixteen years old and small for his age both emotionally and physically weak according to his records. He had dreams of becoming a Soldier with only the promise of potential shown in reports from his earlier missions. His issues with anger management and lack in confidence kept him from real consideration. He tended to keep to himself and didn't socialize with any of his teammates. The reports all said that he was a loner with high expectations and no drive to reach them. Tseng had difficulty reconciling what the reports said and what he saw in the man himself.

In a very small amount of time the boy had aged approximately five years or more and grew several inches. His reported hot temper had turned to an icy control that could rival Sephiroth and he didn't seem to lack in confidence in any way save for around Zack. But what really set off alarms were the instincts and skills he suddenly possessed. He could see them clearly when he watched Strife dispatch the monsters on their trail up the mountain. He let Zack take the lead but when he did act it was so precise and powerful that it made everyone else appear superfluous.

Those skills couldn't be created or enhanced by mako or any experiment he knew of. It took years of training and experience to develop what Strife learned in just a few weeks. Tseng remembered how Strife reacted when the helicopter was shot down in Modeoheim. He was up and out of his seat before anyone realized there was danger and had shielded both him and the sergeant from the impact and debris of the crash. There was no way they should have been able to survive falling from such height. Then after Zack and Strife left up the trail, he saw a large pool of blood where Strife had landed in the snow yet he hadn't shown any sign of an injury.

There were so many inconsistencies with his story. NO ONE was casual with the Professor. Even the President was wary of the scientist and yet Strife acted 'familiar' towards the man. He went so far as to rebuke the scientist in front of them, and Hojo tolerated it, even listened to him. NO ONE could learn to fight like that in such a short amount of time. It was impossible. Everything about Strife was simply impossible.

Then there was the way he acted around Soldier First Zack Fair. He treated the other man like he was something precious. Tseng wasn't that far away when Zack and Angeal fought. When Angeal fell he was certain it was over with. He watched as Strife rushed in and swiftly took control of the situation. Strife was able to command Zack when he was distraught. When Zack started to falter Strife brought him back with no effort. Afterward, he was tender and protective of him, hovering over Zack and guarding him. His treatment of Angeal and Genesis was almost the exact opposite. He was cold to Genesis and almost cruel to the near fatally wounded Angeal.

And when Tseng tried to take control of the situation - his eyes...

"What happened to the sergeant? The one who came with us?" Strife's soft voice suddenly interrupted his musings.

Strife's molten eyes were focused solely on him, Zack still sleeping undisturbed on his shoulder. Tseng suppressed a shudder at being under such a potent gaze.

"He didn't make it." Tseng informed him quietly.

Strife nodded slightly in understanding and fell back into his resting pose. All interest in further conversation clearly lost.

There was a great mystery surrounding Cloud Strife. Tseng hoped the fallout would be manageable.

…

Zack jolted awake as the helicopter landed. He lifted his head off Cloud's shoulder and surreptitiously wiped the drool off his face. Zack hoped Cloud wouldn't figure out what caused the wet spot on his vest. It wasn't his fault he had spent the journey drifting off a bit. Cloud didn't seem to like talking and Tseng kept glaring at his friend. It was a long and somewhat disappointing day so Zack decided to use the flight time to nap. He had earned it.

Cloud was already out of the cabin by the time he got himself together. Zack rushed to get out of the helicopter to catch the blonde.

"What we're looking for is inside the Shinra Mansion. It'll be a bit tricky getting there but there shouldn't be too hard. Mid to low range monsters at best if I remember correctly." Cloud told him.

"Right! Got'cha."

Zack went to unlatch his sword and saw the Buster Sword lying beside it. He hesitated long enough to attract Cloud's attention. He developed an odd look when he saw why Zack was hesitating.

"You should take the Buster Sword." Cloud said softly.

"Use brings about wear, tear and rust." Zack quoted. Angeal's mantra was fixed firmly in his mind.

"That's part of being a weapon. Use brings damage but to not use it destroys its purpose." Cloud shrugged "It's your choice Zack."

"Yo blondie!" Reno called out from the cockpit "the Prof left a goodie bag fo'ya!"

Cloud turned away and headed over to Reno. The redheaded Turk reached in and pulled out a black bag. He tossed it over to Cloud who then checked the contents briefly. With a brisk nod to the Turks he grabbed his sword from where it was latched on the floor and headed down a path to an abandoned building. Zack quickly grabbed his own sword then switched to the Buster Sword and jogged to catch up with him. He caught the edge of Spike's smile as he saw what blade he carried. Zack walked a little bit taller.

"Stay here and keep a watch out." Zack heard Tseng tell the other two.

Tseng steadily followed behind them. By the look on Spike's face he wasn't too happy the Turk was coming along. He didn't say anything though so Zack let it slide. There was a lot of tension between the two that would need to be worked out sometime but that could wait until they weren't in the middle of a job. Whatever the mission was, Spike never said Tseng couldn't be there. He just didn't seem happy about it.

The short trip to the so called Shinra Mansion was picturesque. There wasn't any snow anywhere Zack could see which he was grateful for. He was kind of done with snow for the next…decade. The village was a ways further down the path but what he could see of it was quite charming. A row of quaint cottages lined the way into what he assumed was the town center with a water tower smack-dab in the middle. Zack wondered if they would be stopping by Spike's house after the mission. It might be cool to meet his family.

Cloud led them to the gates of the worn down giant house. The grounds were full of over grown plants that have taken over the yard and up the sides of the walls. It definitely looked like a haunted old building. Zack had a sudden dark feeling that bad things happened here. The urge to turn around and run was strong so naturally Zack did the exact opposite.

"So!" Zack said, clapping his hands together "What are we here to pick up Spike?"

Cloud paused just outside the ironwork gate. He turned his head and arched his eyebrow at his antics. Zack grinned and bounced on his toes. Cloud huffed in fond exasperation.

"Project Chaos, you might want to wait here Tseng."

Tseng glared and pulled out his gun and held it ready "I'm coming with you."

Cloud nodded and opened the gate to lead them in. "The Dorky Faces that can cause confusion, and the Lost Number will be a pain." He said as he pulled his sword from its harness.

With a precise downward swing, Zack watched him cleave the locks off the door. How did he get such precision with that monster blade? Cloud grinned back at him and pushed the door open. The cheeky blonde then half-bowed and invited them in. Zack pulled the Buster Sword off his back and led the way into the mansion. Tseng followed in second with Cloud taking the rear.

The inside definitely fit the outer motif. It was a dark and dreary kind of place with dust moats in the air and grime covering every surface. Faded wallpaper peeling off the walls and broken furniture with tattered coverings were all that was left of what once was a grand place. Zack felt dirty after the first five steps into the main room, and if Tseng's expression was believable, he felt the same way. Zack always suspected the Turk was a closet germ-a-phobe. Cloud just ignored the filth and focused solely on the monsters and where he was going.

"All right. So…the first fun part is going to be a scavenger hunt." Cloud told them.

"Huh? A hunt for what?" Zack asked as he looked around.

"The combination for the ZACK LOOK OUT!" Cloud suddenly shouted.

Zack dodged and rolled just in time to avoid getting split in two by a massive blade.

"What the hell is that!?" Zack shouted as he got to his feet.

"Ying Yang I think."

Zack readied his sword to swing at it when three loud bangs filled the air. Whatever was riding on the swinging blade was knocked down and Zack quickly ran forward to decapitate it.

"A bit of advice Tseng, you might want to save your bullets. We're going to face off against something far worse and you might need all you have." Cloud told them casually. "Do you have any offensive materia?"

Tseng shook his head mutely and Cloud removed one from his bracer. He handed it over to Tseng as if it were nothing. Zack got close enough to read it and was shocked to find a natural ice materia, a Mastered Ice materia! Those to forever to Master and Cloud was handing one out like it was nothing. Tseng stared at it for a long time with a pensive look before linking it into his gun.

The scavenger hunt was all in all a piece of cake which was fine by him. It was actually rather fun. Zack focused mainly on slicing up any monsters that came near while Cloud looked for his clues. He also found some interesting treasure though why anyone would need an arm gun was beyond him. After getting told off, Tseng mostly just followed Cloud and tried to help find the missing numbers.

When they had the complete combination Cloud directed them slowly to where the safe was located. He kept slightly ahead and apart the other two. Zack watched him slash and cut the various monsters now that he wasn't looking around for clues. He kind of wanted to continue in the fun but he held back and allowed Cloud this chance to vent some of his hidden rage.

Zack noticed as they were walking that Tseng tried to keep him between him and Cloud. Zack had never seen Tseng so on edge and he'd done several missions with the man by now. It was odd to see The Turk so wary of someone who was supposed to be their ally, regardless of whether or not he was new.

"It's fine Tseng. He's not going to suddenly turn on us." Zack whispered to the Turk.

"You don't know that." Tseng replied just as softly.

Cloud ignored them and led the trio to the upper northwest corner of the building. Once they were in he closed and locked the door behind them. It did nothing to calm Tseng's nerves. The room was pretty barren save for a large wall safe in the middle of the right wall.

Spike paused before the safe in the wall and said "This is where Lost Number is located. Its split in two sections, the red side is vulnerable to physical attacks, the purple to magic." He knelt before the safe and swiftly entered the combination. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

A giant rainbow rushed out of the safe pushing Cloud hard against the wall, plaster breaking off with him as he slid down it. Tseng quickly jumped back out of its reach and Zack scrambled to the side with a shout. Cloud got up and caught the monster with the flat of his blade and with a great shove pushed it into the far wall; he then cast a powerful barrier over the three of them before the creature could recover. It quickly returned and lashed out at Zack. He rolled to dodge the tentacle and got back to his feet near a wall.

"This isn't the thing you need to bring back with us is it?" Zack shouted as he rushed and swung at the red/yellow tentacle thing before it could reach him again.

Tseng stood in the back and shot it in the eye. The monster raged and tried to rush the Turk only to be caught and pushed back by Cloud again. Cloud then spun around lightning fast with his sword and gouged the monster right in the middle of its red side before jumping out of its reach.

"Nope" Cloud said almost cheerfully as he struck it with a nasty bolt of lightning, "This…we get to kill."

"Oh goodie!" Zack called out.

"Enough chatter!" Tseng called out as he emptied his first clip into the red side and swiftly changed it out.

Zack rushed forward in the lull of bullets to land his own strike only to be hit by a wave a fire from the monster.

"Careful there." Cloud called out as Tseng let loose a powerful ice spell to freeze the flames.

"Yeah, yeah."

Zack built up a power surge and slashed in as hard as he could several times before it's claw forced him to back out again. Tseng took over empting his second and third clip into the red side while Cloud unleashed spell after spell onto the purple half.

Before Zack could react the giant claw hand lashed out to strike Tseng.

"Tseng!"

Zack ran over to him but Cloud was there first. The blonde had somehow managed to get in between the claw and Turk and blocked what would have been a killing blow for the Turk using the flat of his sword as a shield.

"You alright?" Zack asked just to be sure.

Tseng nodded and changed clips again. Cloud's eyes flared brighter and the whole mansion shook as he used the most powerful quake Zack had ever seen. He was honestly surprised they all didn't go through the floor.

The purple side died with a horrible shriek. Zack ran and jumped on the remaining half using his sword like a spear to pierce down into it. The second he pulled away Tseng emptied his last round dropping the red side dead.

Zack stumbled back against a wall to catch his breath. It wasn't a long fight and no one got hurt, aside for his burn which was already healing, but that was a very fast paced fight. Tseng was next to the wall checking on his gun. He wasn't leaning on it but it was close enough to make Zack smile at the thought of the Turk wearing a dusty suit.

"You got any bullets left in there Tseng?" Zack asked with a faint grin. The Turk didn't say anything, but the look he shot him spoke volumes. "So Spike's advice was useful after all huh Tseng?" If Tseng did have any bullets left Zack was sure he would have been digging them out of his ass for that.

Cloud had knelt by the safe again while he was ribbing Tseng and pulled out an old key along with something he couldn't quite see and a red materia which he tossed to Zack.

"What is this? Is this a summons? An actual natural summons?" Zack asked as he rolled the orb in his hand. He'd never owned a natural materia before let alone a summons. This was too much!

"It's called Odin." Cloud answered.

Tseng look up sharply "You cannot give away materia, especially a summons."

"I did" Cloud said simply and left the room without another word.

Zack shrugged as far as he was concerned it was his now and he wasn't giving it up without a lot of whining. He quickly chased after Spike leaving Tseng to follow behind. Cloud took them to the upper east wing and into a bedroom. He stood before a circular brick wall in the corner. Zack watched him push on part of the wall, and it opened up into a secret passageway.

"Project Chaos lies down there." He turns to face them "You two don't have to go down with me. I should do this part by myself."

"You're not leaving me behind Spike. I'm right there with you." Zack told him firmly.

"I'm not staying behind either." Tseng told them.

"I hate this place. Almost all of my demons live down there. I never thought I'd have to come back." Cloud spoke so softly that if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing Zack didn't think he would have heard it. "Stay close and don't touch anything." Cloud said louder. Then started down the stairs to hell.


	9. step eight: sometime you fall

Chapter Eight

A/N: someone asked me why Cloud's wing was different from the others. It's because the only wing Cloud is known to have is in Kingdom of Hearts, and that wing is a leather dragon wing with no feathers. He also has a scarf similar to Vincent's cape, but I decided to leave that off.

Disclaimer: I don't on anything Square Enix touches

…

The staircase to Cloud's personal hell hadn't changed since the last time he was here. The chains still hung from the cement bricks above and the wooden circular steps leading down were just as rotten and crumbling away as they will be in the future. Complete with the same dried rotten stench drifting up the shaft and the feeling of death and despair.

Cloud walked down the steps, his mako sight making it easy to see where he was going. He made sure to test their weight each time he moved down. He could survive a fall from this height and Zack possibly could as well. But Tseng wouldn't be able to. The Turk was distressingly fragile in the wrong circumstances.

"Bad one." Cloud called out behind him as he felt it give under his weight.

Cloud stepped over it and tested the one after it. A second later he heard a startled gasp and the sound of wood breaking. Cloud spun around just in time to catch the Turk as he fell short of the safe step and started to fall. He kept a tight grip on the Turk's waist until Tseng was steady on his feet again. His heart jackhammering out of control against Cloud's arm despite the cool look on his face.

"Thank you." Tseng muttered.

"Woah! Good catch Spike!" Zack call out from the back as he gracelessly jumped from step to step.

"Just be careful" Cloud cautioned "This place is falling apart. It's been deserted for more than twenty years now."

"You seem to know it rather well for someplace that's supposed to be abandoned." Tseng said dryly.

"Like I said, I grew up here. Kids would dare each other to spend the night in the old haunted Mansion." Cloud told them. He even assumed he was telling the truth. Just because he had no memory of something happening doesn't mean it didn't happen. It sounded like something kids would do.

Fortunately, the rest of the journey had no more surprises. Tseng pulled out a flashlight from somewhere as the light failed to reach any further down and nearly blinded Cloud with the sudden brightness. Cloud couldn't be positive but he was sure Tseng did it on purpose.

"How does the creepy Professor know 'Project Chaos' will still be down here?" Zack asked.

As they neared the bottom Zack decided to jump down the rest of the way. Cloud chose to follow him while Tseng stuck with the stairs. A ten-foot drop wouldn't kill him unless he was really unlucky but a fall from there would still hurt for a non-enhanced.

"He has been in a…form of sleep for the last two decades. A kind of self-inflicted stasis." If either noticed his pause, neither chose to comment on it. Cloud knew Vincent would be there for the same reason he was there. The planet sent back its Weapons, and Chaos was as much a Weapon as he was. It would be good to have one friend who knew him before but Cloud regretted that Vincent would also share his memories of what happened to their world.

One of his major regrets was that he never got the chance to say goodbye to anyone.

The second Tseng hit the bottom of the pit Zack jumped over to Cloud and hung his arm over him again. Cloud was amused by the attention. He had no memory if Zack was this physically friendly before but he liked to think so. Since re-meeting Zack he has received more physical contact then the entire time he has been in the past, plus a couple of months from before. He missed touch. For all that he liked to act like a lone wolf, he was always happier to have his family near him. He knew he would never have his family back, but this; this eased a lot of the pain.

…

Zack pulled Cloud closer to his side almost knocking the blonde off base as he looked around the cavern basement. It was foul, dark, wet, and did he mention foul?

Well it was worth mentioning it again!

There were parts of skeletons just lying on the ground. Who just leaves skeletons laying around? Chains were hanging from the ceiling with cages and bats attached to them. Good thing the bats didn't seem interested in them. He didn't like bats. Bats were almost as bad as frogs.

Also a double headed/bodied monster shuffled along the path in front of them.

"Hey Zack, remember earlier when I said the blade swinging monster was called ying yang?" Cloud said out of the blue.

"Yes?"

"I was wrong."

"Huh?" Zack was getting confused as the creature moved slowly closer.

"That is a ying yang."

Cloud pulled out his massive sword again. Zack wondered how he was going to wield that large blade in such small quarters. But it didn't seem to trouble Cloud in any way for in one of his bursts of speed Cloud shifted forward and lashed through the two-headed beast. Just as he passed it Cloud pivoted and sliced into its side. The force of the blow threw it into the side of the cavern. Zack was pretty sure it was dead before it impacted.

Cloud swiftly hung it on his back again. Yup, his new friend was a bad ass. He also seemed like he was about to jump out of his skin at any moment. Zack wondered what happened to him here as a kid. Someone doesn't get that skittish over spending the night in a scary place. Zack guessed that something else, something pretty bad happened to Cloud here. Kids can be cruel and Cloud didn't strike Zack as someone with a lot of friends.

"So if that thing is ying yang, then what was the other thing called." Tseng chimed in when it was over with.

"Uh, I…don't remember." Cloud said slowly as he ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"You don't reme – Cloud that thing nearly split me in half!" Zack half shouted.

"I forgot!" Cloud shrugged.

"You and me need to have a conversation on forgetting the names of thing that almost kill me." Zack told him with all the seriousness he could force in this ridiculous topic.

"…sorry." Cloud said, giving Zack the first smile he'd seen from the blonde since coming down here.

The levity didn't last long as they continued down the corridor. This was not a happy place; this place had a history of horror written all over it. He knew Shinra had dark secrets but this seemed darker than most. Zack looked over to the Turk. He wondered if Tseng knew about this place and what was happening here but Tseng looked as lost as he was. Tseng also didn't look happy about it either but that could just be because he got mud over the back of his jacket.

"So" Zack said "You seemed pretty cheerful when we were fighting that…uh _rainbow number_ up there." He was trying to distract them from the foul-wet-dark tunnel of terror they were walking in. Although it didn't seem to work on Tseng. If the soft cursing every time Zack heard him step in something wet was any indication. If Tseng was cursing, you knew it was bad.

"Well yeah" Cloud spoke softly "I'm designed to be a weapon. Hunting and fighting always makes me feel good. It gives me…purpose."

Cloud said something similar about the Buster Sword. Is that really how he felt? Zack rushed over to him and pulled him close in a one arm hug.

"You're not a machine Cloud! You're a human being." Zack said appalled.

Cloud gave him the softest, saddest smile Zack had ever seen before ducking under his chin "Thank you for saying that, but I haven't been human for a long time now."

"Spike…"

Cloud shook his head and pulled away from Zack. He had the urge to gather Cloud up and never let him go again. It was the only way Zack could be sure no one would be able to hurt his friend again. Whatever Hojo and who knew who else did to him clearly messed with sense of self-worth. He'd clearly suffered enough and Zack was determined not to let anyone else make him suffer more.

Zack turned to punch the wall and noticed that Tseng was standing only a few feet behind them. Zack saw a thoughtful frown on him as he looked at Cloud. It gave him hope that maybe he could turn the Turk into an ally when it came to Cloud. Zack didn't trust the Tseng with much but he had a feeling that with this, he could. If Tseng decided to take Cloud under his wing than nothing on the planet would be able to touch him.

Cloud paused outside of a door almost to the end of the tunnel. Yet more skulls and barrels of stuff lined the rock to either side of the wood doorway but at this point Zack was already used to it. Cloud pulled the key from his pocket and turned to face them.

"I think…it would be best if I go in alone."

Zack wasn't having that. "No way! You said this guy could be trouble. You brought me along because you might need help. Let me help you."

To Zack's amazement, Cloud blushed. If he wasn't seeing it he would never had thought it was possible.

"I, I asked you to…come because I…wanted, you to come." Cloud's blush got worse.

The more he stared at Cloud the more flustered he became and the bigger Zack's grin got.

Zack couldn't grin any wider if he tried "Awe Spikey, you DO love me!"

Cloud got himself under enough control to glare at him and then glared at Tseng as if daring him to say something. The Turk's poker face was firmly in place but Zack thought he saw the remnants of a smile.

"Just wait here…and try not to…hear anything."

"I still don't think it's a good idea going in alone." Zack complained.

"I'll be fine Zack, I promise. This isn't anything I can't handle."

With that Cloud opened the door and closed it firmly behind him.

Zack sighed in frustration at being left out and paced in front of the door. He hated waiting. He did a few squats then stopped and turned to the Turk. This might be a good opportunity to get a few answers.

"You know something about him don't you." Zack stated.

Tseng nodded slightly "I don't know nearly enough, but I know there is more to that man than what we've been told."

Zack was a little surprised at how forward Tseng was being with him. Didn't that violate like some sort of Turk code? Weren't there rules against something like this?

"He seems like a great guy for someone who was an experiment. Something like that has got to take a toll. Who knows how long Hojo has had him." Zack kicked a skull and caused it to ricochet off the opposite wall. He cringed from the sound. The bats fluttered ominously above him.

"Hojo's only had him for approximately two weeks."

Zack turned to face Tseng "What? Repeat that. I want to be sure I heard that right."

"Hojo has had Strife for two weeks." Tseng repeated.

That didn't make any sense "Huh? Was he already training for Soldier?"

Zack searched his brain but couldn't think of anyone remotely matching Cloud's description. Angeal and Genesis didn't recognize either. Sephiroth might, for all that he liked his space he made sure to know everything that was happening in the Soldier program.

"He was an ordinary infantryman. No mako enhancements or exposure. He disappeared from duty and two weeks later turned up with Hojo at the meeting for the Modeoheim mission."

"But that's impossible! It takes YEARS to build up mako enhancements like that. That can't be rushed, the mako would kill you or turn you into a monster."

"I know, and yet, here he is." Tseng paused for a heartbeat "Hojo trusts him."

"That crazy bastard doesn't trust anyone." Zack scoffed.

Tseng nodded again. "True, yet he trusted Strife to protect him at the meeting. He trusted him with information regarding the cure when he didn't tell anyone he was working on it, as well as this 'Project Chaos' whatever that is."

Zack scoffed again and agitatedly ran his hands through his hair. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to think of where it could lead. Hojo was slimy and twisted and if he trusted Cloud…

If Cloud trusted Hojo…

"Hojo left him alone with me, Lazard, and Sephiroth." Tseng continued "He knew we would have questions for Strife, maybe offer him away out. He knew Strife would refuse."

"He fights like someone who's used to his mako enhancements." Zack added with a sigh "It takes a long time to adjust to them hence the VR rooms."

Zack turned to Tseng with dread in his soul "You said they were both at the Modeoheim planning meeting and that Hojo had a cure then right?"

"That is correct." Tseng confirmed.

"So if they had the cure at that point…why the mission?"

"I don't understand."

"Tseng, we were all there in Hojo's labs during the attack. Genesis, and Angeal were in the labs at the same time! So why wait? Why not apprehend them and give them the cure there? If Cloud was around, I didn't see him and I was in Hojo's labs for awhile before they showed up."

"I…don't know. Professor Hojo has his reasons for doing things and he doesn't always share them with the board. I do know that the reason he gave for having Strife added to the mission was because he wanted him to be field tested…against Angeal and Genesis."

Zack sighed and leaned back against the rock wall and slid down. It didn't matter anymore that he was filthy. Things weren't adding up. Maybe what Tseng said was true, maybe Cloud was as evil as that madman, but Zack couldn't forget what Cloud told Angeal.

' _Because Zack wants you to live'_

That was what Cloud said. That was his reason for saving Angeal, and Cloud had been pissed at the First. What made him so important to Cloud? Zack said he wanted to go to Nibelheim so Cloud lied to get him added to the mission. To a Turk! Of all people to lie to, Turks were among the last ones someone wanted to get caught by. He protected them from the _lost rainbow_ and saved Tseng from falling on the stairs.

He refers to himself as a weapon.

He doesn't think he's human.

Zack would prove him wrong even if he died trying.

…

Cloud sighed heavily with his eyes closed and leaned against the door. He could hear Zack and Tseng discussing him. They were trying to work him out. Cloud was somewhat surprised that Tseng was being as informative as he was. It went against what he knew about the man. He must be desperate to figure him out if he's willing to share information. It didn't matter though. The truth was to bizarre to be considered.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked around. The same five coffins were in the small room. Same giant pile of bones next to the back wall. Same boxes and barrels scattered everywhere. There was one difference though. Vincent was already awake and sitting calmly on the lid of his tomb.

The demon looked exactly how Cloud remembered him. Like him, Vincent didn't age. His signature blood red cloak was in far better shape than Cloud could recall though. Cloud wondered idly if Vincent's body was sent back like his or was it just his mind. Either way, it didn't matter. He was here.

Cloud smiled softly, "Hello old friend."

Vincent nodded at him, "Hello…Cloud."

In that moment Cloud felt burning in his eyes. Everything started tilting dangerously as he tried to gasp as it all came crashing down on him. It was too much. The crushing weight of the enormity of what was coming, knowing everything that had happened to him, and everything that will, broke him inside.

_It hurt, It hurt, It hurt._

His family, his home, his son. His people he risked everything time and time again to protect were all lost to him.

_He couldn't breathe._

They were gone forever and he would never get them back. He couldn't even hope for it. He lost them all. He was alone…

_Please no._

Forced to come back and face Sephiroth again. Face his tormentor. To pretend nothing happened. Pretend to…

_Make it stop._

Forced to work with Hojo who _hurt_ him so horribly over and over again. Who cackled as he screamed.

 _It was too much_.

Cloud released a keening from deep in his chest. He didn't want to do this-please don't make him do this. Please…

Vincent silently glided forward and grabbed him around his neck pulling him into his arms. Cloud fell bonelessly forward into the demon's embrace. Vincent didn't say anything as he sobbed out dry tears. Just stood there holding him and letting him grieve.

Vincent understood this pain. It was all too similar to his own. The planet could wait a moment. Right now, Cloud needed release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hate the end of this chapter. No matter how much I try I just can't get the feel of it right :(


	10. step nine: be careful what you look for

Chapter nine

A/N: When I was originally drafting this out I didn't intend for Tseng to be there for the initial meeting. He just kind of tagged along. My research into their connection shows that Tseng joined the Turks after Vincent fell to Hojo, so he might not even know who Vincent is unless Veld told him stories of his old partner (possible, Turks love to gossip). Even then, Turks use code names, not their real ones. So if his reaction is less than expected, that is why. I'll try to make it up to you later-after all Veld is still around at this point of the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

….

Cloud sat drained on the dirt covered ground resting his back against Vincent's coffin. He laid there curled up with both arms wrapped around his ribs as if trying to ward off the cold and yet, he was relaxed and calm. For the first time in a long time he was in some form of peace. His storm had blown over; the cathartic release left him almost numb. It would probably be gone by the time he left the room but for now he would enjoy the calm.

Vincent was crouched above him on the coffin's lid watching the warrior like an overprotective mother raptor. His torn red cloak falling over the edge of his perch and half covering Cloud. The crimson cloth acting as a shield to keep the outside world away for as long as possible. A subtle shift from the demon had it covering Cloud even more. He wasn't the first person to use Vincent's cloak as a security blanket to hide away and he hoped he wouldn't be the last. The kids all loved using Vincent to hide from the 'monsters'. Cloud always thought that Vincent secretly loved it too.

"Were you able to complete your task?" Cloud finally broke the silence. "How long have you been back?"

"A week after you left. I unhooked Jenova from the mako plant. She is no longer poisoning the Lifestream."

It was all they could do at this point. The planet's safety needed to be secured before they risked battle.

Cloud nodded slightly "Good. Then we have no further need for Nibelheim until it's time."

"The labs."

"I'll take care of it." Cloud said darkly.

Vincent didn't question it. He left the coffin lid, his movements as graceful and liquid as ever. Cloud envied that fluidity Vincent possessed, he always felt like a gangly chocobo chick next to the former Turk. He didn't know if it was the result of his training or the monsters that shared Vincent's body or simply his own natural talent but there was no denying that his every moment was a dance that was both eerie and beautiful to witness.

His friend turned on a step and offered his hand to pull Cloud to his feet. Cloud accepted it and allowed him to pull him up. He couldn't hide the slight wince as he got to his feet as his side twinged painfully. Vincent stared down at him and as Cloud caught his gaze and wanted to wince again. Cloud tried to tug his hand free from his friend's grip but it was no use, Vincent refused to let go and Cloud wasn't willing to use force. Vincent knew him too well, better than most now or before. He knew he wasn't getting out of it but pride made him try.

"It's nothing" Cloud tried to wave him off.

Vincent's stare became hard. Before Cloud could think to defend the area, Vincent struck out with his golden gauntlet and hit him none too gently on his left side. Cloud hissed in a pained breath. It hurt…a lot. Vincent's way of showing concern was abrupt, to the point, and as often as not, painful for the recipient. Which seems to be mostly him or so Cloud liked to think. After all, he never saw him abuse any of the other members of their family well… maybe Yuffie. But Yuffie was special.

Vincent finally released him and crossed his arms as he moved to block the doorway. Cloud glared at him as he got himself back under control. He just stared Cloud down. Their standoff lasted for all of two seconds before Cloud sighed. He knew he wasn't gelling out of it. Vincent's mothering skills could put a brooding dragon's to shame when the mood hit him.

"The helicopter to Modeoheim…crashed. There's a small piece of shrapnel stuck just below my ribcage. I haven't had the time to deal with it."

Vincent looked around the empty room "Take it out now."

Cloud carefully unzipped his vest and moved part of it aside. The skin covering his ribs and upper waist was black and misshaped. The metal was clearly visible through the flesh; however, his body had healed over the wound.

"I…could cut it out but there are people just outside the door. If I can't keep silent they'll break it down."

Cloud watched Vincent analyze the wound and their surroundings. He could almost see the multitude of possibilities that were thought up and rejected by the former Turk as he went through the scenarios. Finally, Vincent slowly nodded and stepped aside as Cloud zipped back up. Vincent was clearly not happy with the situation but he had to concede that this was neither the time nor the place to cut into Cloud.

"I'll take care of it when we get to Midgar." He promised.

Cloud went to open the door when a thought made him pause. He cursed himself for not thinking about it earlier.

"Tseng is out there; will he recognize you?" Cloud asked.

Vincent thought for a moment "Doubtful." He told him "Tseng is after my time. I looked different then, and Turks all use a pseudonym."

"Are you certain?"

"He never recognized me before."

Cloud should know better. They were back to follow a very set script and falling off page would only lead to disaster. Zack wasn't supposed to come and Tseng wasn't supposed to be down here. Damn his feelings for getting in his way! He had a job to do and people were only distractions from that!

Cloud nodded once to get his head back in the game and opened the door. The tunnel was empty. Cloud walked into it and looked around confused. Vincent silently followed right behind.

"Where did they go?" Cloud wondered out loud.

They wouldn't leave and Cloud should have heard if they were in trouble. The door wasn't that thick. Cloud strained his ears trying to catch any sound from them.

Vincent pointed to further into the tunnel "Perhaps there."

Cloud followed his hand to the laboratory entrance imbedded at the end of the tunnel. The door was cracked open.

,..,

Zack poked around the various boxes that littered the tunnel. Most were empty but a few had stuff in them. It was mostly junk and what looked to be medical waste. Tseng had given him a lot to think about only; he didn't really want to think about it. He was already worried about Angeal and he didn't want to question his new friend too. He still had a hard time wrapping around what Angeal tried to do. Angeal tried to kill himself using Zack as the murder weapon. Even after Zack told him about the cure he still wouldn't listen. If it wasn't for Cloud…

Zack kicked another skull down the tunnel in frustration wishing it was another monster. Instead of the _crunch_ sound of bone on rock, there was a dull _thud._ Curiosity drove Zack to investigate the new sound. It was probably just another box of trash but anything was better than the thoughts that kept circling back to Angeal.

He found another door.

"Hey Tseng! Take a look at this." Zack called out softly to the Turk.

Tseng carefully stepped around the debris to see what Zack was pointing at. "Where do you think it leads to?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." He answered. Zack watched as Tseng examined the new door. It was definitely newer than the one Strife entered and with a higher grade digital lock on it. He wondered what it was doing down here in the middle of nowhere. Tseng thought for a second then entered his access pin into the lock. The door opened.

"Ah…hey wait! Cloud said not to touch anything."

"I don't take orders from infantrymen, or experiments." Tseng entered the new room. Zack paced before the door torn then followed the Turk.

Inside was the setting for a horror film. The first thing he saw to the left were three bookcases jutting into the room creating an alcove with shelf after shelf filled with jars of various creatures and body parts in a liquid. On the right was an entire wall of books and papers that went to the ceiling and spilled onto the floor. In the middle of the room was a lab table that had scientific equipment covering it. Behind the table were several giant tubes. They looked big enough to hold a grown man. The back wall had more jars with more dead things in them. Zack was a little scared to see some of the jars glow with mako. The entire room screamed of death and pain and Zack knew nothing good ever happened here.

Tseng walked carefully down a crowded hallway to a smaller side room. It was more like an office or library than the main horror chamber. Zack watch as he thumbed through some of the papers.

"Jenova…Ancients…theory and experiments. This is Professor Gast's research before he left. This can't be right. What about…" Tseng muttered.

"Jenova? Isn't that the name of Sephiroth's mother?" Zack asked distractedly. He wanted out of this place.

"So we've been told, but this states the Jenova was a fossil Gast excavated. It couldn't be his mother, and it couldn't be the only known Ancient."

Tseng was tearing through more papers. If he were anyone else Zack would think he was frantic as he shifted from one folder to another. Zack himself was rooted in place.

"So either he lied to everyone, or was lied to."

Tseng nodded distractedly as he picked up a new file. Whatever he was reading shook the Turk. It didn't show on his features, but he had turned very pale. Zack has had enough of this horror show. Whatever was going on here he wanted nothing to do with it. He should have just waited in the tunnel for Cloud.

"Tseng, let's get out of here." Zack commanded.

Zack turned and ran straight into a demon from hell. The monster was tall and gaunt with long unkempt black hair and devil-red eyes. Black buckled body armor under a torn and ragged blood-red cloak. He had a gold claw and gold boots with a spike where his toes should had been. He had been standing right behind him for who knew how long and Zack never sensed a thing. It was like it-he just appeared out of thin air. Did they summon him when they entered his layer?

Tseng heard his startled yelp and looked up. The Turk couldn't do more than put his hand on his pistol before a blur of black and blond moved pass them and disarmed Tseng completely. Zack reached for his sword only to have the demon grab him by the harness and pull the Buster Sword off him. He pushed Zack onto the desk next to Tseng and Zack got his first good look that the second person. It was Cloud. His friend was in league with the demon? The monster leaned his sword against the far bookcase and glided to stand near Cloud.

Cloud sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I thought I said not to touch anything down here?" He spoke as if he were scolding misbehaving children. It somehow made him appear even more dangerous. Cloud was very much in control of the situation and they all knew it. For the first time he was afraid of the smaller blond. Zack had no doubt that he could kill them and they couldn't do anything to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing corporal? Who is that?" Zack had to give props to Tseng for trying to take back control of the situation. He didn't think it would work though if Cloud's cocked eyebrow was any indication.

"'This' is Project Chaos." Cloud nodded to the demon who tilted his head at Cloud. He just shrugged back.

The two stared at each other in a silent conversation. Zack watched them closely for an opportunity to either get his sword or get out. Tseng's gun was still in Cloud's hands and Zack kept catching glimpses of a rifle of some sort hidden under the demon's cloak. He could possibly use Soldier speed to get out of the room but that would leave Tseng trapped here and Turks were not bullet proof.

Neither were Soldiers for that matter.

"Spike, I don't understand. Talk to me man." Zack pleaded as he ran the figures through his head. He could try for the Buster Sword.

"You know; I really didn't plan on having to do this so early. Certainly not here." Cloud turned his back to them and paced a few steps away.

There were nine rounds in Tseng's pistol and given what little he saw of the rifle, it probably needed to be reloaded after two rounds. That was eleven bullets.

He could survive eleven bullets.

"Then let's not. Let's go back and we can talk it over some good Gongagan stir-fry."

Zack eyed his sword and calculated how much speed he would need to reach it. The demon shifted and caught his eye. He shook his head at him and moved his cloak aside slightly. The demon caught his gaze again and smirked. His ruby glare flared brightly with a sickly yellow glow.

Tseng next to him tensed with shock at the sight of the weapon. Did he recognize it?

"Who are you?" Tseng whispered.

The demon didn't bother looking at the Turk. He kept his glare focused solely on Zack. He had no idea what he did to cause such animosity that he felt coming from the monster before him, but he repented whole heartedly before the Gods to forgive him of whatever sin he committed.

"It can't be helped" Cloud said to himself his back still to them. He turned around and Zack saw a green materia in his hand. "Zack, do you still want to know my secrets?"

"Spike…"

"It'll be better if you don't remember this part."

"Please."

"Trust me."

Before Zack could say or do anything, Cloud cast _sleep_ on them.


	11. step ten: you might just get it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: I can't imagine why Vincent would take a sudden and intense disliking to Zack…Can you?

…

Cloud knelt on the dusty floor beside the two unconscious men. Both Zack and Tseng were lying where they collapsed from his spell. Tseng was half on top of the desk, face down on the reports he was reading moments before. Cloud needed to remember to burn those before they left. He hated the fact the Turk saw even a little of them.

Zack was laid out on the floor. Cloud caught him before he hit the ground. If he re-lived a thousand lives, he didn't think he would ever forget the betrayed look on Zack's face seconds before the spell took hold. He felt like the lowest scum on the planet. He hoped he would be able to ease Zack slowly into the situation in a controlled environment if he involved him at all. He couldn't do that now. Seeing Zack in that room caused him to panic and overreact. He would have to tell them his story or at least enough of it to convince them to support him or at least keep their silence.

Tseng should be easy to bring around. Logic and the facts should be enough to sway the Turk. If not his knowledge of the Turk's past would do it. He would just need to assure Tseng that he was no threat to Shinra or Rufus.

The 'Vincent' connection might help or back fire completely. Regardless, he preferred to not use that if he could. Vincent may not be loyal to the Turks anymore but he was still very protective of them. He often shadowed the few remaining ones left after the meteor fell. For whatever reason though, he never told them about their shared history. It wasn't something Cloud understood, but he respected Vincent's choice.

It would be a different story with Zack. Zack was often led by his emotions rather than logic. He took his pride in Soldier very seriously, he based everything he was on that. While his loyalty was to those he called his friends rather than the company, Cloud didn't have a place there no matter how Zack had acted around him. He was too new to the First. He didn't have any ground to maneuver on.

It was a good thing he liked aerial combat.

Vincent shifted to stand over him as he knelt next to Zack. His gaze passive and cold as he stared at the Soldier.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Up till now, Vincent chose to remain silent on Cloud's decisions. It was a trait he always appreciated about the former Turk. Vincent always followed his lead in public to hold a united front. He would save any questions and arguments for when they were alone. This trait even appeared among their mutual friends. Much to Tifa and Barret's annoyance. No one would ever catch Vincent disagreeing with Cloud.

That didn't mean they didn't have their fights. They just always remained private.

"No, I'm not sure at all." He sighed "It's too late now to go back. I'll just have to live with it."

"You could manipulate their memory." Vincent suggested.

"I won't do that!" Cloud snarled fiercely.

"I know." Vincent rested his clawed hand briefly on his shoulder.

Vincent turned his gaze to Tseng. What the man thought about any of this was a mystery to Cloud. The gunman always played things close to his chest. He was a lot like Cloud in that respect. Even after everything that had happened to him, Vincent was still very protective of his family and that included the Turks. Cloud thought that in Vincent's mind the Turks belonged to him in the same way Avalanche belonged to Cloud…or Soldiers belonged to Sephiroth.

Cloud reached into the bag that Hojo prepared for him. Inside were several vials of the curative water that Hojo farmed out of him. He really hoped he could trust him as far as he needed to. The only control he had on the scientist was the belief that if everything fell apart, Sephiroth would die. It was a tenuous thread at best.

"Old habits and all." He said as he tossed one to Vincent.

"You think you can trust Hojo?" Vincent asked as he caught the vial.

"Only to a certain point. The scientist may seem complex but his motives are simple."

"Which are?"

Cloud smiled bitterly "A father willing to protect his son no matter what."

"Cloud."

"I'm fine. Let's-let's get this done before they wake up."

He uncorked the vial and as gently as he could, he poured the water into Zack's mouth and forced him to swallow. He didn't want to stab his friend even with a needle if he could help it. The curative should flush out and destroy any Jenova cells and prevent her the possibility of taking over and listening in. He didn't actually know if she could actually do that, but Aerith made it very clear not to tell ANYONE who wasn't _cured_.

"We should move them to the bed upstairs." Cloud mused as he watched Vincent finish treating Tseng. "I don't want them to wake up down here."

Vincent pocketed the empty vial and picked the Turk up bridal style. The Turk's head was resting against Vincent's chest. Cloud was tempted to take a picture of it with his PHS. Unfortunately, Vincent hated having his picture taken with a passion that would leave Cloud having to dig out bullets. Too bad really, the blackmail material would have set him up for life.

Cloud grabbed Zack's sword and picked up Tseng's gun from where he dropped it. He picked up his own charge in a suitably masculine fireman's hold. He had to be careful not to accidentally cut Zack on the exposed edge of the Fusion Sword. When they were both ready, they headed out of the torture chambers.

Cloud paused just outside the door. He felt the rage build up in him. His entire body was shaking with the need to lash out. He needed to destroy everything. Bring the entire building down until it was nothing but memory and dust.

Vincent stood silently outside in the cavern watching Cloud struggle. He knew that Vincent wouldn't stop him if he lost control. He could trust Vincent to protect the others until he was spent. Watching everything burn would soothe something deep inside of him. Cloud wanted it so badly he could taste it.

It was the soft moaning next to him that snapped him out of his daze. He couldn't risk Zack's life. He would be no better than Sephiroth when he burned Nibelheim to the ground. He wouldn't let Sephiroth control him again. His vengeance could wait.

"Come on."

Cloud led them through the tunnels and up the staircase. He didn't bother slowing down for the upward journey, the stairs were no problem for him or Vincent even with their burdens. For whatever reason none of the creatures were willing to attack the group. It left Cloud out of sorts and aching for a fight but he forced it down. Zack was going to need him sensible not raging.

When they entered the bedroom from the hidden entrance Cloud gently placed Zack on the dust covered bed. Vincent followed and laid Tseng next to the First. Cloud did pull out his PHS and snapped a photo of the two sleeping together.

Cloud gently placed the Buster Sword on the dresser along with Tseng's gun then took his own sword off and laid it next to them. He then grabbed a chair, flipped it backwards and straddled it. While he waited for them to wake up he focused on calming down. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he lost control of his temper.

Vincent stood behind him "How long will they sleep?"

Cloud focused on his breathing for a minute in an effort to rein in his temper.

"Hojo was out for two hours, but he was saturated with it. With these two…ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops." Cloud sighed and rubbed his face and hair with both hands mussing it further. He hated this place.

Vincent hovered closer to Cloud, letting his cloak flow over him. He hated to be considered weak but took the comfort anyways. The planet knew he needed it. He didn't seem as stable as he used to be. As damaged as it was he had built a steady foundation out of the life he used to have, since he'd been sent back nothing felt solid anymore. But having Vincent helped.

Cloud observed their sleeping companions. He would have to explain to them what was happening and that required speaking. He didn't do well with talking it wasn't his strength or Vincent's for that matter. Cloud wished Tifa could be here. She was the best when it came to conversation. Tifa often acted as the face and voice of their group, often the one making any speeches or announcements that needed to be made. She could also kick his ass verbally whenever he needed it. She always knew what to say, even if he didn't want to hear it.

"Did they know what happened to us?" Cloud asked.

"Aerith came in a dream when you disappeared."

"How was everyone?" Cloud wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he had to ask.

"Supportive."

"Tifa?"

"I'm to kick your ass if you mope too much."

"And…Denzel?"

Cloud felt Vincent's hand fall onto his left shoulder. "Strong."

Cloud covered the hand. "How did Yuffie take it?" He felt a minute shiver cover Vincent. Those two had grown close over the years. This separation was hurting the gunman as badly as it was hurting him.

"I didn't ask."

"I miss them."

"We can't."

"I know."

"You can't what?" A voice from the bed interrupted them.

…

Zack woke up suddenly from the spelled _sleep_ he was under. His head felt light, almost empty because of it. He had a few bones to pick with his new friend about that. Friends don't use status materia against friends. Friends also don't drop friends into beds with Turks and he better not have taken any pictures. He could feel Tseng pressed along his side and if the tension in his body was anything to go by, he was awake and eavesdropping on Cloud's conversation with the demon. It surprised Zack a little in the back of his mind that Tseng was awake before him as Soldiers tended to shake off status spells faster than the unenhanced.

Zack opened one eye slightly to assess the situation. Cloud was straddled over a desk chair with all the drama of a doomed heroine and the demon was draped over the blond looking like he was waiting for the right time to either eat him or run off with him. From their conversation about people they both obviously knew, they weren't strangers but close friends. Zack was lied to. He really didn't like being lied to. Friends don't lie to friends.

He was already tired of subtlety, time for the direct approach. No matter what he was going to get answers.

"Well, you can't what?" he asked again. He heard Tseng groan behind him.

Both Cloud and the demon froze and stared at him. He sat up to face them and let his legs fall to the floor. This probably wasn't the kind of talk to take lying down. Tseng gave up playing possum and stood up to walk around the bed and sat next to him. Zack crossed his arms and glared at the two.

Instead of answering him the demon looked down at Cloud, his claw flexing on Cloud's shoulder and asked him "Ten to fifteen minutes?"

Cloud shrugged and ruffled his hair.

"I think you owe us some answers Spike." Zack wanted to stay calm.

"I don't know where to start. I didn't exactly plan for this." Cloud said. "It actually goes against the plans."

The demon moved back a little but he still hovered over him like he was ready to strike any second. Was the demon threatening Cloud? They obviously knew each other and were both experiments of Hojo. Could the demon be responsible for what happened to Cloud?

"Let's start with introductions." Tseng suggested.

Cloud shifted in his seat "OK… I'm Cloud Strife. That much is true. This is Vincent Valentine, one of my dearest friends."

"Yeah and…?" Zack goaded.

Cloud hesitated. He looked torn then glanced behind him at the demon. They conversed silently again and Zack was getting impatient. The demon, Vincent, finally nodded once and Cloud turned back to them with determination shining in his mako eyes.

"Vincent and I are Weapons sent from the future by the last Cetra to stop the parasite Jenova before she can destroy the world."

Silence…

More silence…

…

"Come again?"


	12. step eleven: it isn't always what you want

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the world.

A/N: Wutai will be **spoken in** **bold**. Tseng's name is just a random Japanese name that I like the sound of. I also used certain Japanese words and customs for Wutai particularly regarding family structure. This is meant with no disrespect and if I muck it up, I apologize in advance.

…

Zack stared blankly at the two men in front of him. He was more than a little concerned about his new friend's mental stability and frustrated over that same friend. The irritation would have to wait for a more appropriate time. Right now Cloud looked brittle enough to break a part with one blow. Zack knew he needed to stay calm to keep Cloud from losing it. The blond may seem like he had it together, but Zack remembered the rage Cloud displayed at Angeal only hours ago.

"…Come again?" Ok, so probably not the smartest response possible.

"That was a little rough." The demon told Cloud. His voice was deep and soft, but Zack was surprised at how _kind_ is sounded. Demons weren't supposed to have kind voices. They were supposed to have evil rotten voices that made ears bleed to hear them.

Cloud shook his head and rubbed his face with a deep sigh. Zack felt a pull on his heartstrings even as he tried to hold onto his anger. Cloud looked drained, Zack didn't think he had a decent night's sleep in a while. He physically looked young but at the same time, he also appeared worn and faded. Like a blade that had been used and abused too many times by the owner. Wear and tear and rust, Zack didn't know it could apply to people too.

"It's a long story and we don't have a lot of time to go into complete detail." Cloud sighed "Do either of you know about the Weapons of the Planet?"

"I have heard of them. The Turks have encountered them in the past." Tseng answered.

Zack stared at Tseng for a brief moment. When did that happen? Why hadn't he heard about it? Were the Turks gathering them in secret? That sounded like something Turks would do.

"I haven't!" Zack exclaimed, turning his attention back onto Cloud.

"A Weapon is a type of monster that the planet created to protect itself from any threat, perceived or real. There are several variations of them. Most are enormous metallic beasts. Some appear to be made of nothing but energy. Then there's me."

Cloud paused for several long seconds. He looked even more haunted than he had just a moment ago. Zack really wished he could have kept his big mouth shut. But he needed to know what was going on. As much as he wanted to hide away from what Cloud was saying he couldn't, he was a Soldiers and Soldiers didn't run. As much as it was hurting Cloud, he needed the information only the blond could provide.

"That's what I am, a Weapon. Seven or eight years ago, my time, I fell into the lifestream. The Planet took me, crafted me, and controlled me. In many ways… it still does." Cloud smiled grimly "I wasn't lying when I said I haven't been human for a long time."

Zack saw the demon shoot a sharp glare at the back of Cloud's head. It was obvious that Vincent knew what Cloud was talking about and didn't like whatever it meant. He didn't say anything about it though. Zack wondered how Cloud was able to sit so calmly under that baleful gaze.

"Are you a Weapon too?" Zack indicated the demon. He tried not to flinch as the demon turned that red glare back onto him.

"Vincent is…more complex than that. He is, and at the same time, he…isn't." Cloud answered instead.

Huh…so the demon, no _Vincent_ let Cloud speak for him. Were they really that close? Cloud seemed perfectly fine under Vincent's claws and Vincent seemed content to follow anything Cloud said trusting the blond even if he didn't agree with him. Zack had a hard time letting anyone speak for him, even Angeal. To know and trust someone that well confounded him. That trust was even harder to give since his mentor left him. He couldn't trust anyone these days.

Maybe he was looking at it the wrong way. Cloud seemed so shy around him yet was obviously used to being in charge. He didn't look to him or Tseng for instructions and he certainly gave out commands like the thought of someone disobeying didn't even cross his mind. That would put at least some truth into what Cloud was saying. Corporals didn't give commands to anyone. Maybe they were from the future and Vincent was simply used to following Cloud's lead. Zack studies the demon closely. He couldn't ask about the inner workings and thoughts on the demon. Only time and familiarity will solve that puzzle.

Zack's curiosity was definitely taking over as he focused on a new line of thought. Why now? Why come back now? Cloud already existed in this time and he didn't look all that old.

"How far into the future are you two from." Zack asked then quickly added "assuming I believe you of course."

Cloud appeared to think about it before answering, "Um…twelve years, I think, give or take a few months."

"That's not that far off." Zack thought about it for half a second "Hey! Did we know each other? Are we the best of friends in the future?" It made sense to him if they were. It explained why Cloud wanted to be near him. He wondered what he was like. Was he a brave Soldier hero? Were he and Cloud close?

"That's not relevant." Tseng chimed in.

"It is relevant Tseng." Zack insisted.

Cloud ignored them. He was lost in his own world, smiling at a memory only he could see. The range of emotions that crossed his face humbled Zack. "He was…what I imagine having a big brother would be like. He…protected me when no one else would…or could. I owe him…you, everything."

Cloud came back to himself and caught Zack's eyes, the love and determination shined out to him. Zack didn't know what to think. No one ever looked at him like that before and he felt unworthy of it. HE hadn't done anything to deserve such devotion, that was someone else.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "I…uh…I well, uh, you-you don't, um" He trailed off embarrassed.

"This is all very interesting, but it doesn't explain why you jumped us in the study." Zack could have kissed Tseng for taking the focus.

As Cloud turned his attention to Tseng he lost all trace of softness, his features were once more hard and impassive. For the first time in Zack's memory Vincent left Cloud's back to stand closer to Zack. He met the red eyes once more and tried not to flinch from the man and he thought he did a pretty good job of facing the demon until that ruby gaze shifted once more into a sickly yellow. In that second it felt like something else was staring at him through Vincent's eyes…something truly evil. He was less convinced the guy wasn't a demon. Or that he had Cloud's back.

"In truth, I panicked. That lab holds most of my nightmares and seeing you in there…" Cloud sat back and shrugged "I overreacted. I may not be human any more, but I'm not perfect." Vincent huffed silently but Zack still heard it. "I'm being open now because there's something I need to insure doesn't happen when we leave."

"What is that?" Tseng asked.

"Your silence."

"What?" Zack blurted.

"What I'm going to tell you can't be discussed with anyone outside this room. Not to anyone in Soldier, not within the Turks, no one. It's vitally important that no one who hasn't been cleaned be made aware that we are here."

Zack could tell that Cloud was being deadly serious right now.

"Why?" Zack asked "And what do you mean 'cleaned'?"

"Because if Jenova finds out, then everything I'm trying to do will be for nothing. Everyone will die, the world will end. Game over, we lose." Cloud said harshly. Cloud closed his eyes and visibly brought his emotions back under control.

"Everyone on the planet has been infected by Jenova in some way. The moment Gast discovered her, she started infecting the population. My entire purpose is to eliminate her but before I can remove the source, I need to get rid of the infection. To do that I have a serum that will wipe out Jenova cells without harming the host. Remember the cure to Degradation Hojo gave me Zack?" Zack nodded "Well, the cure was based off of that."

"So Angeal and possibly Genesis have already been 'cleaned?"

Cloud nodded, "So have you two."

"What! When?" Zack shouted.

"While you slept." Vincent answered when Cloud flinched away from his shout. "We could not tell you if you weren't, and Cloud knew you would want answers."

Logically it made sense but Zack still felt a little violated. He had enough stuff he didn't know about pumped into his body by Shinra. He didn't like that they didn't bother pretending to give him the option of accepting or refusing. He probably would have taken it anyway, but he wanted the choice. One glance at Tseng and it was clear the Turk felt the same way.

Tseng glared at them "You had no right."

"I have every right." Cloud said bleakly "It's my mission. The only difference here is that I told you. You want answers, I will give you all I can, but I need your silence before I can go any further."

"Then convince me." Tseng challenged.

"You, I don't have to." Cloud told the Turk "You will go along with anything and everything I tell you to."

"Why is that?"

Cloud's entire focus was on Tseng now. It was almost like Zack wasn't in the room with them anymore. He glanced at Vincent in confusion and the demon met his eyes with his blood red ones and shook his head slowly. For the first time since they woke up, Cloud stood from his chair and approached them. He knelt in front of Tseng and held his gaze with a look that Zack could only describe as pity.

"Because I know ..."

The demon had erected a silence barrier before he could hear what Cloud had said but he would never forget as he watched Tseng turned deathly white and collapse forward. Cloud jumped out of the chair just in time to catch the Turk.

"What's happening?" Zack demanded.

"It is not for you."

…

…Natsume Mikoto

Tseng could hear a ringing in his ears. His vision had blanked. He couldn't breathe. He knew he was going into shock, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He hadn't heard that name in years, a decade. It was erased, destroyed. Impossible, it was impossible. No one knew. No one could ever know.

The fog thankfully only lasted for a few seconds before Tseng quickly became aware of his surroundings again. He was bent over with his head resting on Strife's shoulder; one of Strife's hands in his hair holding him. His own hands were clutched tight in Strife's vest and he could hear a soft litany of his voice saying comforting nonsense in his ear.

Tseng viciously fought himself back into control as he pushed Cloud back. The blond allowed some distance between them but not enough for Tseng to feel comfortable.

" **How?** " he whispered.

" **You told me.** " Cloud murmured.

" **Impossible.** "

He never told anyone. No Turk would. It went against everything, not even his fellow Turks knew. The only one who did would have been Veld and nothing would crack that old bastard. He couldn't have gotten it from his family either as they didn't know he was a Turk.

" **I know. But you once trusted me. I need your trust again.** "

" **Why would I trust you?"**

" **The southern island was under attack by Jenova's puppets. My group was getting ready to head out when you showed up and pulled me into a conference room. You raised a barrier and stared at me. You didn't say anything…just stared. Finally, you handed me a picture of a family at a beach. It was old and worn. Mom, Dad, two boys and an adorable little girl with the biggest smile I've ever seen."**

Tseng stared at the man. He knew intimately the photo Cloud was talking about. It was sitting in the bottom of the safe in Veld's office.

" **You asked me…if I could, save them. Afterward…"**

Cloud paused lost in thought.

" **Afterward you showed up out of your Turk suit and introduced us. After that…whenever there was a calm you would drag me and Denzel back there.** **I don't know why you did it. You never told me your reasons."**

Cloud smiled wistfully.

" **Denzel loved that beach."**

" **Who is Denzel?"** Tseng asked.

" **My son."**

That was a secret that equaled Cloud knowing his name. Family was the most important thing to have in Wutai. He'd done everything he could to protect his family from his life. He couldn't imagine trusting a stranger with them.

Tseng nodded slowly " **I understand.** "

Tseng blinked as he realized he had slipped into his mother tongue in his shock. He stared at Cloud with bewilderment. This man knew him. He spoke his language fluently, which he himself never used anymore and worked hard to destroy his accent. He knew his name and his family. Could he really trust this stranger with responsibility of not just his life, but possibly the Turks and those he's sworn to protect as well? Could he take that chance? He knew his name.

"So long as it doesn't interfere with my duties and obligations as a Turk, I will follow. **Were they still alive?"**

" **Yukiko had married and had a little one on the way when I left. Your mother was driving everyone crazy preparing for things. Ryu had stepped up and protected the village borders. Your father…I'm sorry."**

Tseng nodded his understanding. Cloud was right, he didn't have to go any further to convince him. Tseng's loyalty was well and truly caught.

Cloud slowly stood up in front of him. He placed one hand back in Tseng's hair and pulled him forward to lean on his side. Tseng accepted the care this time. He turned slightly to watch Zack. He sat further away from him than what Tseng remembered. The stranger Vincent had his normal hand on the other's arm. The Soldier looked upset, Tseng could imagine why.

With a gesture from Cloud, Vincent dropped the barrier that separated them from the others. Cloud stepped back from Tseng's side to face Zack. Tseng wasn't paying that much attention anymore. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that this stranger knew him more deeply than anyone else alive.

"What happened just now?" Zack asked a little miffed at being excluded.

"Forgive me Zack" Cloud answered firmly "But that conversation is both private and personal to Tseng. Any questions relating to it are off limits."

Zack stared at Cloud for a moment before relenting. Tseng was grateful Zack didn't push.

"OK, I can accept that." Zack scratched his head "so…where do we go from here."

"That kind of depends on you. Will you keep silent?"

"If I don't, what would you do?" Tseng watched Cloud tense and Vincent shift to watch Zack closely.

"Please don't make me answer that Zack." Cloud all but begged. "I have a duty I MUST carry out. I cannot yield, even for those I hold most dear."

"Angeal was cleared or cleansed right? So I'll be able to talk to him about this if I need to?"

"Once he's been read in, then yes you can talk to him about this." Cloud ground out.

Tseng and Vincent watched Cloud and Zack stare at each other. Whatever Zack decided at this point would determine the way things would go in the future. Vincent, Tseng noticed, showed no emotion regarding the tension between the two enhanced men. As for Tseng, he had no energy to do more than passively observe the battle of wills. His earlier shock was still affecting him, and he needed to know that Cloud could actually handle the obligation as he claimed.

It appeared that Zack made his decision when he scratched his head and sighed, "Alright Spike, I'll keep my mouth shut for the time being. But I want to know everything when we get back. If this is going to work, there can be no holding back information. OK?"

Cloud relaxed almost completely, "When we get back." He promised.

"We should go. Reno won't wait forever and Rude will follow." Tseng said. Cloud nodded and offered his hand to Tseng to pull him up, he accepted. Cloud offered his hand to Zack who smiled wryly and took it to pull himself up. Vincent shifted to stand behind Cloud again.

"I still want to hear your buddy's story; I bet it's an interesting one." Zack's joke was strained.

Cloud just smirked, "His story is the most interesting one of all of us. But you'll have to get it out of him." He said as he led them out the building and through the mansion.

Tseng turned to look back at their newest companion. There was something oddly familiar within his ruby gaze. Something that was digging in the back of his mind. He was too worn to give it his complete attention, but when they return he had some research to do. He may have decided to place his trust in Strife but Hojo and this stranger were two very different stories.


	13. step twelve: it's a girl's choice

isclaimer: I own nothing to do with this world; I'm just playing with them a little

A/N: I know Tifa isn't everyone's favorite, but I love her so she's coming. Now- do I put her with Rude, or Angeal? Both hand-to-hand fighters by choice. I may like Tifa, but I don't like her with Cloud.

On a side note: I may kill Zack before the end of this! He is not cooperating with me at all! Everyone else is playing nice but not Zack! He's going to get punched in the face if he doesn't start working with me here!

.

Cloud let the group out of the Shinra Mansion with Vincent guarding the rear. It kept Tseng and Zack bracketed between them. Cloud thought it was exactly what Vincent intended. They didn't plan it that way, but years of working closely with the taciturn man allowed them to work as a single unit without needing plans to lay out their actions.

Cloud often led the way as there was very little that could go through him; Tifa would cover his back with Barret followed by Cait Sith, then Cid and Vincent rear-guarding the back. Nanaki would either pace next to Cloud, or go ahead scouting. When Yuffie wasn't pestering him or scouting with Nanaki she hung out with Vincent. Over time they became the most unlikely duo.

The journey out of the mansion had surprisingly few attacks from the local monsters. Zack seemed to take a great deal of pleasure taking out what few decided to attack. Cloud left him to it only backing him up if he needed it. They did come across another of those pendulum riding monsters…Cloud still couldn't remember what they were called.

He felt for his friend. Zack had taken several large blows in a very short amount of time. Cloud understood Zack's silence as he worked through everything; after all he was the runner-up in deep silences with Vincent being the King. It hurt though, that he was a part of his friend's problems. However, Cloud couldn't worry about that right now. Zack was resilient and nothing could keep him down long before he bounced back up. The First will either accept him or he won't and so long as he kept his word, Cloud will abide by whatever Zack chose.

What really worried Cloud was Tseng. He should never have used the Turk's real name and family. Their names were the most important secret a Turk carried almost sacred, and to speak it out loud was almost cruel. Cloud knew it would hurt the man to hear his name and Cloud hated himself for striking such a delicate area. It was the only way to get the trust and obedience he needed…fast.

A Turk's loyalty was to Shinra first and second to their own; there was no third for a Turk. Cloud had to over-ride that so he used the man's core nature to do it, and in the process he had shaken Tseng down to his foundation. A name was such a simple thing, everyone had one. Yet it could wreak such havoc on someone's psyche when used wrongly. Yet another necessary sacrifice and the second most painful one he's made.

Cloud paused just inside the entrance to the manor. Now that they were all safely outside there was one last task to take care of.

"You can either wait here or head for the copter. There's one last thing I have to take care of." Cloud told them.

Vincent nodded understandingly while Tseng simply waved at him. Zack on the other hand stubbornly move to Cloud's side.

"You're not going anywhere without me." Zack told him.

Cloud nodded in acceptance. He didn't feel like arguing right now. He just wanted away from this Hel forsaken town. Cloud turned around and headed back into the belly of the manor. Zack was right at his side. He couldn't deny how good it felt to have Zack with him for this and at least in his mind, Zack had just as much right and reason to be apart of what he was about to do.

We'll be back in a moment. Shouldn't take too long." He called out over his shoulder.

Thankfully Zack stayed silent as they made their way down once more to Hojo's secret labs. They were once again exactly how he remembered them…what little memory he had left. He walked over to the row of mako tubes that lined the one wall. Cloud stopped in front of his and stared at his reflection in the glass.

"Why are we back here Cloud?" Zack asked from a few paces away.

"I spent four years in there." Cloud said gesturing at the tube in front of him.

"The first two I was tortured and experimented on as they tried to make me into something else. After that I was deemed a failure and left alone in that tube full of unrefined liquid mako. For the next two years I never once left it."

"Cloud…"

Cloud pointed towards the one next to it "That one was yours."

…

Zack gasped in horror but Cloud didn't turn around. He just stood there facing his prison. He couldn't believe it…he just could not believe what Cloud was saying.

"I don't know how you did it, where that strength came from but somehow you did it. You got free and got us out. I was completely useless…half dead with mako poisoning."

Cloud half turned to face him "You should have left be behind."

"Cloud…" Zack didn't know what to say.

"Instead you spent the next year crossing the planet and dragging me around behind you trying to escape Shinra. You wanted to go to Midgar and become a mercenary for hire."

Cloud finished turning to face him head on. It tore him apart to see the hell echoing in the other man's eyes. He couldn't imagine what had happened to him…to them.

"You almost made it."

Without any warning Cloud spun around and put his fist through the tube shattering the glass completely. Zack leapt back with a shout as Cloud unhooked his sword and started slashing mindlessly at everything the blade reached. Nothing was spared from Cloud's rage. Not the books nor the jars of bodies, none of the furniture or lab equipment…all of it was destroyed. Zack backed away into the doorway to give Cloud room to rampage. Cloud seemed mindless to everything but destroying every last thing that was in that room.

It was over in a matter of minutes. Zack crept back in as Cloud stood panting in the center of the chaos he created. There was nothing left unbroken.

"Come on." Zack said softly as he came next to his quivering friend "There's nothing left, let's get out of here."

Cloud nodded and harnessed his sword again. He allowed Zack to guide him to the door but balked before leaving. Cloud turned back to stare at the mess he created. Zack took his fira materia and set the room ablaze. He pulled Cloud back and shut the firmly, the automatic digital locks securing it.

"Leave me behind if it happens again Zack." Cloud said as he turned to leave.

"I can't promise that." Zack whispered as he followed behind.

.

Vincent and Tseng were where they'd left them as Cloud and Zack approached. Cloud looked at Vincent to see if the man had anything further to say but thankfully he didn't. Cloud was more than ready to leave this place behind him. As he stepped out of the mansion he felt a great weight leave him.

They left the grounds without looking back and headed up the road towards the helicopter. The sun was touching the peaks of the Nibel Mountains casting strange and familiar shadows over everything. Cloud couldn't figure out how long it's been since they left Midgar. The quick jumping of time zones made it difficult to calculate it. Regardless, it still equaled to more than a few days without any sleep and it was starting to catch up to him.

As they approached their ride Cloud could see Reno and Rude loitering next to it. Reno was leaning against its side facing the open side door with Rude on the other. They were too busy to pay attention to the group's approach, and the reason why became very clear in the form of a tiny brunette in a skimpy cowgirl outfit sitting on the floor of the helicopter chatting with the two Turks.

Cloud stumbled to a halt. He ignored the looks the others gave him as he took in the sight before him. Tifa Lockheart, his most beloved friend was only a few yards away. He wanted to run and grab her up and never let go. She always stood by and him supported him, and knocked sense in him when he was being too big of an idiot. She gave him everything she had, and never asked for anything he couldn't give. Cloud had depended on her for his very sanity. She always put him back together whenever he fell apart. She was very good at putting people back together.

She looks so _young_ now.

He wasn't supposed to deviate from the plan. He knew that he'd already screwed up with Tseng and Zack and he couldn't keep making changes. In a split second, Cloud made a decision he was sure he would hear an earful about later from Vincent and possibly Hojo later on. He started walking again and caught the trio's attention. Tifa looked up smiling sweetly at them before her mouth dropped in shock. Cloud knew she recognized him - and just how different he looked.

"Cloud?" she asked as she slowly stood up and moved forward. The two men she was previously holding court over completely forgotten.

Cloud smiled shyly "Hello Tifa."

She stared at him flabbergasted and Cloud smirked to himself. It wasn't often he was able to shock the martial artist. This was the meeting he imagined he thought he would have when he left. He might not remember what had happened then but she did, and he had her memories of that night.

"You look…different." She said and walked around him. He caught Zack and Tseng share a look. He chose to ignore it.

"Two years of army life can do that." He said posing a little for her. His hands on his hip and his chin tilted in an upward angle. Tifa giggled as he knew she would. She always got his weird humor. That never changed.

"Yes" she replied nodding "I can see that. You look every inch the proper Hero." Cloud stuck out his chest in an even more exaggerated heroic pose and Tifa's lips twitched until they both started laughing. He turned to the others. Vincent and Tseng were as impassive as ever, but Zack was trying to fight of a smile at their antics.

"Give us a moment will you?" Cloud asked.

Tseng nodded and headed to the helicopter. Vincent followed and grabbed the back of Zack's vest to drag him when he opened his mouth. Cloud led Tifa away from them. They wouldn't be out of Zack or Vincent's hearing, but it would have to do.

"This is a new look yourself." Cloud commented.

Tifa crossed her arms and rubbed them, it was cold in the mountains and there wasn't a lot of her covered. The Tifa she would become preferred sturdier materials later in life but no one could deny that she was a beautiful woman and she had no problem using her beauty as a weapon just as easily as she used her fists. Just like him, there wasn't anything about her that wasn't honed down until it was a perfect killing machine. She softened up a bit after meteor but sadly that didn't last very long.

This younger version still had a long way to go before she reached her potential but Cloud could tell she was already well on her way. Everything about her was calculated for the desired effect.

"Yeah, I'm going through a 'rebellious teenage faze' right now." She said candidly.

"How's it been goin' for ya?" Cloud asked, his accent slipping a bit.

"Not as well as I hoped it would." Tifa grumbled.

Cloud felt for her. Since her mother died and she almost joined her on that damned bridge her father kept her on a very short chain. Every move she made was tightly controlled by the mayor. Even the people she talked to was limited. Her friendship with him was only possible because they were neighbors and strictly clandestine. As well as her lessons with Master Zangan. It seemed that in the two years since 'he' left, Tifa has gone on a more overt form of rebellion.

Cloud pulled her into a hug, knocking her cowgirl hat off "I guess dressin' like a 20gil harlot can't stop people from thinking you're the village princess."

The Tifa he knew would have punched him out for that remark. It broke his heart just a little bit that this one just accepted it.

"Or 'Daddy's Little Girl'." She grumbled into his shoulder. "If something doesn't change soon, I'm goin' to explode."

Yup, Vincent was going to kill him. Cloud pulled her closer into his warmth.

"You could always do what I did." He offered.

Tifa snorted, "Yeah right, they would never let me go."

He smiled into her hair "I have a helicopter, three Turks, a Soldier First Class, and a seriously badass gunman. I'd like to see them try." He really, really would.

"My hero, rescuing me from my cage." She giggled sadly.

"I did promise so why not?" Cloud pushed her back so he could look into her eyes "After all, I might someday need you to return the favor. Don't think I didn't know you were sneakin' off to study under Master Zangan."

"What would I even do there?"

"Anything you want. You could…open up your own bar and let me drink for free."

Tifa grinned "I could open up my own dojo and kick your ass for free."

"You could work for Shinra and kick everyone's ass for money."

They were both grinning at the silly possibilities. It was a game they played before when they were young. They would curl up together and imagine all the things they would do if they ever left Nibelheim. Neither ever believed they would leave. Tifa would marry whomever her father picked out for her and Cloud would fall for some town girl and that would be that.

Then Cloud left.

Tifa suddenly frowned, "I don't know Cloud. I can't just walk away like that. I'm not as strong as you."

"Tifa" he gently cupped her face with his hands "you are far stronger than I will ever be. I couldn't stand it here so I ran. I didn't try to fight and make a place for myself - you did. But Tifa, you deserve so much more than to be trapped here and forced to conform _their_ expectations. You should be able to live as you want to. Not as _they_ want you to."

A few tears escaped down Tifa's cheeks and Cloud wiped them away smearing her makeup. He leaned forward and rested his head on hers.

"Let me be your hero." He whispered softly.

"Okay."

Cloud wanted to sigh in relief. It went against the plan, but his friend was back with him. She might not be the Tifa he left behind, but she was still Tifa. And he still loved her. He held her close as she got herself back under control. By the time she pulled back her face was a mess but there was fire in her eyes.

"Is there anything you want that you can't live without?"

"A few things my mother left me, and I should probably leave a message for my father so he doesn't start tearing everything apart trying to find me."

"Are you going to tell him where you're goin' or just that you'r leavn'?"

"Donno. Does it matter?"

"Not reallly."

Tifa nodded then took off in a run. Cloud let her go and watched as she headed down the path to the village proper. He already felt better than he had since coming back. There was just one thing he had to take care of before she returned and he didn't want her around to witness it.

.

Zack watched Cloud walk towards them as the girl took off to get her stuff. More and more puzzling his new friend became. He played with the girl like he played on the mountain, lighthearted, shy and yet quietly strong. How could someone like that also be so cold and callous? How could he smile with so much rage inside of him? It was too much to think about right now.

"Who is she?" he finally asked hoping for a distraction.

"Tifa." Vincent answered.

"And?..."

"…"

"Come on man! You can give me more than that!" Zack whined.

Vincent stared at him at him. Zack really wanted to shift like a school boy under the red gaze. He felt like he was being measured against some unknown criteria and not quite meeting par.

"Please?" Zack tried his puppy-eyes hoping for success.

"She is to Cloud as you are."

Huh?

Before he could question the man further, Cloud reached them. The blonde walked right past them and straight to Rude. Without hesitating he pinned the bald Turk to the side of the helicopter with his forearm across his throat. Reno and Tseng moved forward in alarm and Vincent immediately positioned in front of them his normal hand held out in a calming manner. Zack was frozen in place. Cloud wasn't even looking a Rude, he was watching the path. Zack turned and saw the girl was already coming up with a duffel bag.

"Tifa is a grown person" Cloud said it calmly, almost personably to his captive "She makes her own mind, and can protect herself without my help. However, she is like my sister and if I ever hear the rumor that someone didn't respect that 'no means no' I will drag that individual down to Hojo's labs and personally help with any experiment the _good doctor_ would like to try."

Cloud finally turned and faced Rude head on, his mako glow bouncing off the Turk's trademark shades.

"Do we understand each other?"

Rude visibly swallowed and nodded slightly. Cloud smiled the unfriendliest smile Zack had ever seen in his life and backed away just as Tifa reached them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Zack noticed she changed out of the skimpy cowgirl look and into a sturdier black cargo shorts, about three tanks of various lengths and combat boots. Zack preferred the former but thought the latter suited her better.

Zack answered instead "Everything's just fine sweetheart. Are you ready go get out of here and see the big world?" He smiled disarmingly at her.

She grinned back "Not really."

"Great!" Zack took her duffel and locked into the cargo hold, "let's mosey then!" He gallantly offered his hand to her and she accepted it like royalty, before giggling.

Cloud smiled at them and grabbed one of the outer seats next to Tifa and Vincent took the opposite one. Tseng selected the middle seat across from Tifa. That left two seats to choose from. Does he sit next to Tifa and across from the still scary Vincent, or does he sit across from Cloud? Zack saw Cloud watching him with a tense, almost scared glint in his eyes. He knew then that this wasn't just picking a seat, it was time to decide. Would he follow Cloud with his insane story? Will he let Cloud become a real friend? Or should he walk away from it and go back to his normal (for him) life?

Cloud lowered his eyes and slumped back. Zack realized that Cloud fully expected him to reject Cloud. Reject all the promise they had, and he would just let him go without a fight. Zack narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. He had enough of people letting him go like he was nothing. If Cloud wasn't willing to fight for their future, then by _Ramuh_ he would! Without further ado, he climbed into the seat facing Cloud and buckled in. He turned back just in time to see a small smile flitter on Cloud's face before it went back to his usual passivity.

Reno's voice came over the headsets they were all wearing, "Well now that Slick has finished dithering, let's get th's show movin' Yo." With that, the helicopter took off and left Nibelheim behind.


	14. step thirteen: people love to talk

Chapter 13

A/N: Since it already seems connected to Cloud in cannon, I'm going to be (very loosely) tying Norse mythology to the residents of Nibelheim.

…

"Thank you for flying 'Air Turk'," Reno said jovially with his sticky street drawl over the headset "Now get off my Helo Yo!"

Reno smirked at Rude as they heard Tseng's soft groan echo back. He lived for getting any reaction he could out of the boss. A shake of his head was worth 20 points, a sigh 50. Groans were worth a cool 100 points but the prize was when Reno could get Tseng to say his name in that weary-fond exasperation. That took it all at a 1000 big ones! Rude looked as passive as ever, but Reno could tell that his partner was keeping score of his game. That was how they worked.

Together, they started the shut off procedures while their passengers disembarked. As he flicked switches and turned dials with automatic precision, Reno listened in on the conversations. He paused to focus while Rude carried on. His partner knew he'd fill him in on what he learned when they were alone.

_"I need to report to the Doc Tseng, can you take Tifa to my room?_

_I trust you know where he put me."_

_"Of course. Zack, do you want to come with me? The medical ward for_

_Angeal and Genesis will be on the way."_

_"I-uh-I what…"_

_"It's alright Zack. He's your mentor and friend. You should see him."_

_"But what about…"_

The group quickly moved out of hearing range. Tseng led the way off the tarmac with the hot mountain girl prancing right behind him. The blond psycho and Zack were following her, Zack still stuttering away, with the strange guy with the red cloak stalking right behind them.

They were an interesting and unique pairing, the psycho blond that attacked Rude and the red shadow that followed him. There was something about him that set Reno on edge. The way the blond commanded the others without barely saying a word to them. The way that Tseng yielded to him all of a sudden. The way he seemed to already know their 'package' and the shadowy man know him back.

The red shadow moved in an eerily familiar way that sent all of his Turk senses haywire. Reno may like to play the plucky comic relief of the department, but he didn't get to his position by being a fool. It took a special skill to stand out like that and not get noticed. One Reno practiced himself. To be seen yet ignored was a special talent. Talent and training… specifically Turk training.

Reno took off his headset and hooked it carelessly on a peg above him. He turned to his partner as he hung his own headset. Bruises were popping out from under Rude's collar where that psycho had pinned him. He'd have to return the favor when he got the chance.

"How's the neck Yo?"

"…swell"

He snorted with wry humor "That's what you get for lookin' at Hojo's psycho pet's bird."

Rude gave him a nasty look which he just shrugged off since he deserved it. He couldn't see the full look through the shades, but he definitely felt it. Reno grinned in the face of his partner's ire and jumped out of the cockpit. He finished tying his helicopter down and waited for Rude to make his way around to him. They then started strolling towards the entrance the group earlier took.

As they headed for the door Reno eyed his partner suspiciously. It was pitch black outside with only the surrounding buildings' lights to guide their steps, but it was enough for him to see a slight smile on those normally stern lips with a little too much swagger in his steps. His partner was showing a little too much emotion for him.

"What are you thinkin' Yo?" Reno asked suspiciously.

Rude remained silent, but Reno saw a bigger twitch on his lips. Reno glared at him in the dark. Whatever thoughts were going through Rude's head meant problems for Reno later on…and there was only one thing recently that could cause that trouble.

"Tell me you're not plannin' on messing with that psycho's bird."

The twitch grew into a full smirk. Reno shook his head in despair at Rude's senselessness.

"He's gonna kill you Yo."

"I have a feeling she might be worth it."

"Fine, whatever" Reno huffed disparagingly "I'll be sure to say something nice at your funeral."

They reached to door and Reno entered the code in the keypad automatically before pulling the door and holding it open for Rude to enter first. From there it was a short walk to the elevator that would lead them to their office. He was practically dancing in his excitement to be done with this day. All that was left was to file the paperwork and close up and he would be free for the nearest dive in Sector 8 that had no limit on booze and birds maybe even a few honey bees, off duty of course…Reno don't pay to play. The doors finally opened and they entered and pressed the button for the 'administrative research' floor.

It was a long day of flying and waiting and flying again. The flying parts didn't bother Reno. He loved and lived in the clouds, when he wasn't living it up in the slums. But the waiting, that was a whole different matter. Standing around doing nothing wasn't what he called a good time. Especially when waiting in a dusty hick-town in the middle of nowhere halfway up a freezing mountain while Tseng got to play in the spooky mansion.

Although, the boss didn't look so good coming out. His suit was wrinkled and dirty and he had hair out of place. Tseng was very particular about his appearance and never showed in public less than impeccably groomed. Reno had seen him fight and kill a man with his own hands and still looked perfectly pressed.

Then there was the fact that he just let the psycho choke Rude. It didn't make any sense.

With Tseng in charge while Veld's away well, it left the man very protective of his Turks when he could afford to be. Veld was an asshole who had no problem throwing Turks' lives away. Reno heard enough horror stories from that time that he would be more than happy for the position to go to Tseng permanently. Tseng took his responsibility very seriously and did everything he could to keep them away from the council members who would use and discard them like they were nothing. It just wasn't like Tseng to let someone blatantly threaten one of his own in front of him, and yet…

"Hey partner" Reno drawled "Any idea on what's going on with Tseng?"

Rude pondered thoughtfully on it while Reno paced before answering, "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with who we picked up. As well as what the Professor did to the blonde."

"He seemed normal going into the house and when they came out well, you saw him. Do you think they're connected? The 'Project Chaos' guy and the psycho."

"They did seem to know each other, even if their styles were completely different."

"Exactly!" Reno exclaimed, his flailing arm striking Rude in the side "That psycho is obviously Soldier stock, and that 'Chaos' guy moves like a Turk."

He suddenly stopped and stared hard at Rude "Do you think that the Professor is grabbing Turks for his experiments?"

Before Rude could reply, the elevator stopped and opened its doors. Both Turks snapped up and moved aside to allow Sephiroth room to enter. They watched as he selected the medical recovery level then turned to acknowledge them.

"The Nibelheim mission was successful?" Sephiroth asked blandly. Evan as he admired the First's complete lack of inflection, Reno felt ice shards pierce down his back. While it wasn't unusual for his path to cross with the 'Silver First', those encounters rarely led to conversation and every one left him feeling like he barely escaped with his skin intact. It was a skill he both envied and feared.

The Soldier was never violent as far as Reno knew; he never attacked anyone he wasn't ordered to. Even when he was provoked, he maintained his control and used words or his reputation to settle the score. However, that didn't stop people from shying away. Sephiroth didn't need to lash out for everyone to know just how dangerous he was. Reno often wondered if it was a deliberate act to mess with people or a needed defense mechanism.

Of if he simply was that dangerous.

"Yeah, we did what we were there to do." Reno said. He went for a lazy confidence and thought he did a credible job of it, until he caught an amused glint in his slitted eyes. Yeah, he messed with people.

_Asshole_

"How did the Professor's new project handle in the field?" Sephiroth asked with his head tilted curiously towards them. Reno knew his partner would be no help for this conversation. They had their system down solid, his brash loudmouth to Rude's stoic silence. Sometimes their dynamic really screwed him over.

"Ya should have a complete report available in the morning. Either that or talk to your Soldier buddy Zack. Most of what I saw was how he was in the air, and he spent that sleeping."

"Most? But not all." Those cat-monster eyes pinned Reno down and he cursed his partner all kinds of idiot. If he said something damning he was definitely blaming Rude for it. Now he needed to give him intel with some meat on it.

"Well" Reno started with his working profile "He's used to being in charge, and obeyed."

That worked "Explain."

"When we picked them up from Modeoheim, you' Soldier decided he wanted to tag along. The boss told him 'no' and the blondie demanded that Zack come with." Reno shuddered as he remembered "then the creepiest thin, his eyes…shifted."

"What do you mean?"

Reno cursed silently. He didn't mean to tell him that. He didn't even know why he mentioned it. It was almost like something was pulling the words out of him.

"For a second, just one second, they looked exactly like yours. All green and elongated. Shook the boss up and freaked me out just a bit to be honest." Reno hesitated. "Whatever the Professor has been cooking up with that one, it's doing something with his genes."

Sephiroth's gaze froze to ice and Reno couldn't hide his wince. He shouldn't have mentioned the crackpot or experiments in the First's presence. He took barely a second to regain control of himself, and that freaked Reno out almost as badly as his icy rage.

"What else." Sephiroth demanded.

"Ya know what we were doing in Nibelheim?" Reno asked trying to change focus.

Sephiroth nodded once "Pick up a package labeled 'Project Chaos'. I am aware that a girl and a man came back with you."

"The girl is blondie's home town bird. He invited her back with him."

It seemed to work as Sephiroth simply cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tseng allowed it?"

"Yeah, not that the psychopath asked. The man is the package, or he's linked to it. Never got his name, just that 'Project Chaos' designation."

The elevator finally reached the 'Turk' floor not a moment too soon. Any longer and Reno would have spilled all his secrets to the First. Reno shoved Rude in the shoulder and they edged past Sephiroth.

"This is us Yo!" Reno turned and threw in a sloppy salute as the doors closed. Just before they completely shut, he thought he heard faint chuckling come out of the hold.

…

Tseng quietly led the girl to the rooms Professor Hojo placed his new pet in. Although, it seems that Strife is less the pet and more the master hiding his actions behind the scientist. He still didn't quite know what to think of what Strife told him. Not that he told him a whole lot. It was just enough to get his compliance and no more. Regardless it was impossible to believe, time travel and mythic Weapons. Evil alien parasites that want to take over the world. It was stuff from a fairy story, not real life. Yet, he knew his name, he knew his family. Only one person knows his name anymore, and he disappeared on assignment a while ago and would take his secrets to the grave and beyond.

"I knew joining Shinra would change him, but I didn't think it would be so much." The girl, Tifa interrupted his inner turmoil.

"How so?" he asked.

Tifa shot him a weighing look. Tseng turned to her briefly, keeping sure to hold only mild interest on his face as they continued down the corridor. Tifa merely raised her eyebrows at him. It seemed she was not as dumb as she appeared. Even the president was fooled by that look.

"I only ask because I'm curious about his youth. I only know him from his military time." Tseng hedged "What was he like as a boy?"

Tifa smiled mischievously "He was quite the troublemaker. He was always fighting, always angry at anything that stifled him. If I am the 'village princess', he was very much the 'village bad boy'. But that's to be expected if you court chaos." Tifa made full use of finger quotes when describing their positions in their hometown, as well as a fair bit of contempt.

Tseng knew all about village norms. _Wutai_ was full of them, but 'courting chaos'? Was this the connection to the mysterious Vincent? Did she know more than it seems? Was she a part of it?

"May I ask, what do you mean by courting chaos?"

Whatever it was, it was an uneasy topic for her if her sudden shiftiness was anything to go by.

"What do you know about the religions of Nibelheim?"

What did hokey beliefs have to do with anything?

"Not much."

Tseng quickly held open a door for her to enter a new corridor. She smiled sweetly up at him in thanks.

"In Nibelheim, we have a whole pantheon ofGods, but we only serve one. When we turn eight, we go to the temple and swear our loyalty to one Patron God. No one can control who you choose for your Patron. For instance my father wanted me to follow Ēostre, the Goddess of Spring. I chose Hlín, the Goddess of consolation and protection." She had a rather smug smile about it "Cloud chose to follow Loki, God of Chaos and Mischief. Loki is not one of the more popular Gods."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you noticed his wolf heads with the chain-link in their mouth that Cloud was wearing?" Tifa asked.

"What about them?"

"That Fenrir, one of Loki's sons. Legend says that the great wolf was so powerful he had to be chained down or he would devour everything. It says that when he finally breaks free of his chains, it'll be the start of the end of the world."

"Interesting." Not connected after all. Just superstitious nonsense. Ah well, he might learn something interesting about Cloud he could use in the future.

She shrugged and flicked her hair back. "If you say so. Truth is, the reason a lot of people don't like him is mostly my fault. I did something rash and stupid just after my mother died and Cloud took the brunt of the blame. The village ostracized him for it and he never once tried to shift it off of him. He never blamed me even though it was my fault. I've never forgotten that, and I never will."

It was an interesting history, but not very useful. Still, if their 'Gods' were as important to them as Tifa indicated, it might lead to some insight to Strife's character. Tseng made a mental note to look up everything on the god Loki when he had some free time.

Tseng paused outside a door that looked identical to all the others in the hallway. It was actually in one of the better areas of the Shinra building, Tseng wondered why Hojo would bother procuring such luxury for one of his pets.

"This is it, Strife's rooms. Do you want a tour?"

Tifa's eyes went from young and cheerful to sharp and calculating in half a second before she grinned a poisonously sweet smile at him. She put her back to the door blocking him from entering.

"It's alright. I can figure it out well enough. I'm probably just going to crash on his bed or something. It's been a long and exciting day after all. Thank you though!"

She pulled the key card from his hand and used it to unlock the door and slip into the room without letting him a chance to even peak and shut the door firmly in his face. Maybe she's not as silly a girl as he first thought. She might have the potential he looks for.

Tseng shook his head and chuckled softly as he walked back down the corridor. Gods of chaos and projects of chaos. His life was never not interesting.

Still, there was a lot to absorb regarding the apparent time traveler. Makoto…he hadn't heard his given name in years, never expected to hear it again. Tseng hated Cloud Strife a little for bringing up long buried emotions. For Cloud's sake Tseng hoped he was telling the truth because if he found out that this whole thing was an act, he would make the boy regret ever learning his name.


	15. step fourteen: Doctors can suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter has a couple of potential triggers in it. One is the discussion of past attempted filicide, the other a medical procedure without anesthetics. Neither is graphic, but they are still there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: This chapter has a couple of potential triggers in it. One is the discussion of past attempted filicide, the other a medical procedure without anesthetics. Neither is graphic, but they are still there.

.

There was no music playing in the cab as the three fighters were dropped to the lower levels of the Shinra building. Zack had opted to travel with Cloud instead of Tseng and Tifa when they reached the elevator banks, something about escorting them. Cloud didn't protest it. Only the sound of soft breathing and the occasional rustle of fabric when someone shifted. Cloud was grateful for the silence and knew Vincent felt the same, however Zack was an entirely different story.

With Cloud leaning carefully against the left side of the tiny compartment and Vincent pressed as far as he could into the back-right corner Zack enough room to fidget anxiously. Cloud smiled slightly as he watched his friend go from jumping on his toes to doing squats trying to expel energy. It reminded him of Denzel on a caffeine and sugar rush…something that was somehow always his fault according to Tifa.

The elevator stopped and opened on the medical floor that was several floors above Hojo's private labs. Oh the 'public' labs may reside on two of the uppermost floors, but his private playground was buried far into the belly of the building. Down there were for the 'not Shinra approved' experiments…at least not officially.

"This is you Zack. Angeal and Genesis should be somewhere on this floor." Cloud told him lightly.

Zack hesitated just inside the doors. They started closing before Cloud grabbed the edge and triggered them to open again.

"Zack?"

"Well, uh, now that I've had time to think about it, I probably should escort you and um… him down, to the labs." Zack stuttered out.

Just like Denzel.

Cloud shook his head softly. While he would love to have Zack with him, he knew the First needed time alone to deal with everything. Angeal shouldn't be awake yet and seeing his mentor, even while the older man was still out would to his friend a world of good. Plus, he didn't think Vincent would tolerate Zack's antics much longer.

And there were certain things that Cloud needed done that he didn't want Zack knowing about.

"He's your friend. Go sit with him."

"But…"

Cloud covered Zack's mouth with his hand. The affronted look on Zack's face made Cloud smile.

"We'll be fine. Go!"

Cloud pushed him through the door and waved at him as the door closed. Just before it closed completely he saw Zack grin. It was small but it was there and that was all that mattered. Zack should always be smiling.

"He's very excitable, your friend."

Cloud turned to face Vincent as they started going down again. It was the first time the gunman spoke since they took off from Nibelheim. Cloud knew Vincent understood how important Zack was to him, but Cloud didn't think they would become fast friends. Although he could be wrong, after all Vincent and Yuffie were near inseparable and she was easily as excitable as Zack if not more so.

Cloud shrugged "He doesn't quite trust me yet. Can't blame him for that," Cloud leaned against the side again "and I think he's more than a little scared of you too."

"Good."

.

When the doors opened again Cloud led Vincent through the maze of medical equipment in a giant room that spanned most of the floor to the lab that Hojo set up for him. The smaller outer labs were teeming with activity. People were running to and fro studying this or that. Voices chattering so loudly they hurt his ears. Cloud could only imagine how Vincent felt.

The cavernous room had several doors and sheeted off areas that lead off to the sides. Various projects (some very much alive) were laid out on desks and tables in different levels of completion. Only scientists loyal to the Professor were rushing around to their various jobs.

Cloud grabbed a young woman as she passed by "Let Hojo know we're back. We'll be in the back lab."

He let her go to scurry over to wherever Hojo was and walked to the heavy metal doors at the far back of the great room. He entered the security code, and allowed Vincent to proceed in first, closing and locking the door behind him.

Cloud watched Vincent explore the room that was something out of both their nightmares. The lone experiment table complete with restraints was bolted down in the middle of the well-lit room. Several tables and desks with precisely placed equipment on them half-circled around it. Everything a madman would need to torture someone in the name of science.

There was a large mako tank off to the side already full of the noxious green liquid. Cloud couldn't quite suppress a shudder at the sight of it. Hojo better not be planning on putting him in it or there would be Hel to pay. There was only so far he could be pushed in this…partnership.

Cloud unlatched his _Fusion Sword_ and set her on one of the tables near the back of the room. He didn't want his sword in easy reaching distance if things went sour. Vincent appeared calm, but Cloud could see the tension forming in his movements, making them slightly erratic. The sight of Vincent being anything other than perfectly smooth would've made him smile under different circumstances. He didn't blame the other man for it. This room was hell for the both of them and their devil was going to appear any second.

"Are you going to be able to handle this?" Cloud asked calmly.

Vincent glared at him as he continued to relentlessly explore the torture chamber disguised as a laboratory. Cloud sighed in weary exasperation. He was exhausted and his side hurt, the last thing he wanted to deal with right now was a catty Turk.

"Vincent, you have as much right as I do to want him dead, but right now we need him not only alive, but co-operating with us. So if you can't handle it, I need to know." Cloud snapped at his friend.

"I'm aware." Vincent snapped back visibly on edge "I received my instructions the same as you. I know we need him until they are fulfilled." Vincent folded his arms and stared hard at Cloud. His gold gauntlet flexed unconsciously. Cloud has never seen what was underneath that gauntlet and as far as he knew no one ever has. Vincent never took it off where people could see. Not even his closest friends.

"I can wait until we're finished. After that, he is mine."

Cloud matched his hard stare with one of his own. "After we're finished, I won't care what you do to him."

They both nodded in understanding at each other. It could become a problem if Vincent, or his passengers, couldn't maintain control around the Professor. As much as he caved the comfort of having him here, and knowing he needed Hojo…he just hoped he wasn't forced to choose.

Speaking of the Devil…

"Cloud! My dear boy!" Hojo exclaimed with foul cheer "You're back, and almost completely successful!"

Shadows moved before him as Vincent shifted so Cloud was between them, using his as a human shield. It was a good precaution to make, but he hoped it wouldn't be necessary in the long term.

"Almost, Doc?" he asked softly as he turned his head to face him.

"Genesis woke up and escaped capture." The madman was almost gleeful.

Cloud wasn't all that surprised "Did he take the vial with him?"

"Humph…he did." Hojo sneered, reluctantly.

"I'm not worried then. When Angeal wakes and proves to be completely healed, he'll know the cure works. After he takes it, he won't be able to make any more copies and Hollander will have one less pawn to play with."

Hojo sniffed disdainfully as if the very concept of Hollander being considered competition was a foul odor. It didn't matter at the moment as Hollander was now in Turk custody in Junon. If Genesis takes the cure there will be no army of copies to break him out this time.

The scientist turned his gaze to the former Turk. Vincent glared balefully back.

He narrowed his eyes and said scathingly "I still don't understand why you need that failed reject of Lucrecia's."

Before Cloud could blink, Vincent moved across the room and held his gun pressed to Hojo's temple.

Cloud instantly rushed between them and pushed Vincent's arm away. The gunman allowed it, but continued to glare at the Professor. Once he determined Vincent was in control again, Cloud turned to Hojo. He needed to nip this now before it festered.

"Vincent has his own tasks to complete. As you well know." He moved into Hojo's space and pushed him against the metal table "Those tasks are his alone to achieve. You, however, are replaceable. I could just as easily kill you and use Hollander or even Fuhito. I may not get the best results possible, and may have to kill Sephiroth again, but ultimately I will still succeed. So think very carefully before you push me too far."

Hojo didn't show any outward emotion, but Cloud could feel the scientist's pulse skyrocket from where his arm pressed against the man's neck. He would probably end up paying for this scene later, but right now it was worth it if it kept the peace between Vincent and the good doctor.

"Understood," Hojo gasped around Cloud's arm "I'll leave that faithless bitch's lover alone. Threaten my son again, however, and this working relationship will come to a very abrupt end."

Vincent gently wrapped his unguarded arm around Cloud's chest and pulled him away. He allowed Vincent to put some distance between him and Hojo. It appeared that Vincent's flash rage was once again under control… and Cloud was still injured.

"Agreed." Vincent stated coldly.

Cloud really didn't like getting man-handled but he understood what Vincent was trying to do. He allowed Vincent to pull him towards the table then hopped up onto it when he was close enough. Vincent stayed a warm presence at his side as he started listing sideways badly. That small amount of speed he used to get between them must have ruptured something inside him as new spikes of agony tore through his side.

He was just about done with the day. He hadn't slept in what felt like a week and he was tired of it all. Vincent circled around the table, putting him between the two men again. He carefully helped Cloud lay back onto the cold surface as he closed his eyes and slowly gave in to sleep's temptation. He was as safe as he could be and if those two were willing to be civil, then he could rest for just a minute. Almost immediately he started dozing off, only vaguely aware of what was happening around him.

"That…nexpected."

"What do…mean she…aithless?" Cloud heard Vincent's voice faintly.

"…tupid… bitch tr… ill Sephiroth."

Cloud was drifting off. Three or more days without sleep was pushing what he could endure.

"Wha…d…m…"

"…it's…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!"

Cloud jack knifed up with a grunt of pain. Adrenaline shot through his bloodstream in a sudden rush. In all their time together he had never heard Vincent raise his voice, much less shout out anything. The two men were glaring at each other over him, separated only by the table.

Vincent tore his glare from Hojo to face him. He'd never seen so much visible emotion coming from Vincent before. In his daze, Cloud could only stare at it. He needed to quickly shake it off before the gunman lost it.

"Did you know?" Vincent asked harshly. His eyes shined gold.

The gunman was quickly losing control. It wasn't something he normally worried about. He learned quickly how to handle each of Vincent's passengers as they made their appearances. Except, this wasn't a normal situation. Hojo was here, and he really wasn't up to a fight with a demon to protect someone he wants to kill himself…again. Cloud slowly shifted to face the gunman fully.

"Do I know what?" he asked softly.

"Lucrecia attempted to kill my son." Vincent could barely get the words out.

"My son!" Hojo snarled from behind. Cloud reached out to push the scientist further back as Vincent's entire face rippled.

It always came back to Sephiroth with Vincent. It was only the mention of Sephiroth that drove the gunman out of his exile in the first place and Cloud knew that killing Sephiroth that time during Meteor Fall was just as painful for him as it was for Cloud. Possibly more so…parents shouldn't have to kill their children.

"I suspected, but was never able to confirm it." Cloud said reluctantly.

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. All I have are just fragments of memories I've pieced together." Cloud told him as calmly as he could "Can you answer that one Doc?"

Hojo glared at him for daring to ask it of him but Cloud wouldn't take no for an answer. If these two had any hope of working together then they needed to air this out properly. Sephiroth was the main source of their contention, he'll become the glue that keeps them together when he's not around to referee.

"Just before the end of her term she claimed she had a vision of what Sephiroth would become and couldn't accept it." Hojo gave in reluctantly "After he was born, she tried to smother him, but he proved to be too strong for her to kill before my guards stopped her. She became a liability so I cut her out of the Jenova Project. She took her research and experimental protomateria 'Chaos' and hid it away somewhere. Then the bitch ran off and killed herself."

Vincent and Cloud shared a swift look at the mention of Chaos. If Hojo didn't know about Vincent's most powerful passenger, it would be in their best interest to keep it that way for the time being. Vincent stepped back and started pacing in a tight circle.

"This could become a problem." Cloud told Hojo.

Vincent kept flexing his gold gauntlet with poorly repressed agitation. The gunman was desperately fighting for control.

"Explain!"

"Lucrecia isn't dead. She's frozen in crystal mako in a cave near the Nibel mountain range. She has just as much J-cells as Sephiroth did at birth." Cloud paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"If she is as big a threat to Sephiroth as you say, and Jenova takes her over (like she did with you) then she could become an even greater threat to the planet than you ever were."

"Ridiculous." Hojo sneered.

"Not really." Cloud told him "Lucrecia is a brilliant scientist in her own right, and she's not emotionally tied to anyone to counter Jenova's influence." He gestured to Hojo "For all of your madness from the time before, your sole obsession was always with Sephiroth. It was all you cared about. Jenova was only a means to Sephiroth's greatness."

"Sephiroth is superior in every way." Hojo injected smugly.

Vincent was still fighting for control in the background. To this day, he still loved Lucrecia and while he knew logically the threat she represented as well as Cloud did, he had a hard time accepting it. The former Turk was far more emotional than he lets on, a genuine romantic at heart. There were times where Cloud envied his depth, and then there were time where he was glad he wasn't capable of it.

"The point is, while your obsession with Sephiroth counter balanced and in many ways, overwrote Jenova's desire for complete destruction, Lucrecia has no such counter weight that we know of. If Jenova puts Lucrecia into play, things could get very messy very fast, and the first thing she goes after will be Sephiroth." Cloud stated coldly.

Vincent finally came back to himself and asked "Isn't Sephiroth bound to Jenova through the J-cells? I thought they were one in the same."

"No," Cloud answered "Sephiroth didn't fully bond with Jenova until he fell in the mako reactor in Nibelheim. If we keep him away from there until he's been purged, then he should be fine."

"It seems logical to do it now. Why are we waiting?"

"While he's not fully bonded yet, there's still so much of her in him. If we do it now like we did with Angeal, she'll know and Geostigma will start all the sooner. She may not be able to control him, but she can still feel him. We can't just cut through the bond all at once; we have to break the threads one at a time gradually. It's the only way to free him without her suspecting."

They still didn't quite understand.

"It's like a spider's web. There are certain strands or things we can just cut off without alerting the spider and others so wrapped up that we have to remove one part at a time so we don't wake her and allow her to bite. Sephiroth is cocooned near the epicenter. It we try to free him too fast we'll set off the trap."

"Aerith told you this?" Vincent asked.

"Personal experience actually." Cloud told him "I had just as much of her in me as Sephiroth did, remember? I never truly got rid of it until the pool."

Vincent nodded, he did remember.

"How did you resist Jenova when Sephiroth could not?" Hojo asked.

"Well…I had a lot more than just Jenova and Sephiroth in here. Still do. I lost Jenova, but that was the only one I lost."

Cloud didn't think Hojo understood exactly what he meant, and that was alright with him. There was a reason why as strong as he was, he was considered a failed copy. He didn't feel like enlightening the man who broke him.

"What do we do?" Vincent asked, dragging them back on task.

"We wait for now and prep where we can. We don't know if Jenova will even use Lucrecia. There are still plenty of other puppets she could play with. Still, I'll have Tseng put a watch on the cave when I see him next."

Cloud sighed as he once again leaned back onto the table. His side was still killing him and he was drained from all the trauma that was let out in such a short amount of time. He much preferred to suppress unpleasant truths rather than air them out. In his opinion it did no good talking about it other than to gain some unwanted sympathy.

Vincent had wondered off into some shadowy corner, probably trying to process what he learned. His love for Lucrecia was almost a part of his foundation. He hated telling his friend such horrible news. It couldn't be easy to find out that your first love could do something so…heartless.

"What did you do to yourself?" Hojo suddenly demanded.

"Hmm?"

"Don't play with me boy! You've been favoring your side since you returned."

What the hell did Hojo care if he was injured or not. It's not like it would do any permanent harm, he'd cut it out later once he'd slept.

"I was in a helicopter that crashed." Cloud deadpanned tiredly "I've got some shrapnel in my side I couldn't get out in time."

"Idiot boy! Show me!"

Cloud sat up again with a groan and slowly unbuckled the straps that held his harness and armor on. He allowed the heavy contraption fall to the floor. It would need to be repaired and thoroughly cleaned anyway. The wool knit vest came off easily thanks to the added zipper, (Tifa's idea) although it probably wouldn't be wearable again due to the ragged tear ripped into the left side. He was lucky it happened on the side he wore his leather sleeve, otherwise he would never have been able to hide it from Zack.

The entire left side, from just below his armpit to his hipbone, was black. The flesh was rock hard from the internal bleeding and misshaped where the metal lay too close to the skin. There was no entry wound however, it was completely healed over. One of the less joyful things about fast healing…anything left in the wound, stays in the wound.

"Well, well, this looks rather painful." Hojo commented "It's a wonder you're still functioning." He prodded the area with less care than Cloud would have liked.

"I heal fast."

"That is very unfortunate for you."

Hojo started putting together a tray of surgical tools. It was taking everything Cloud had to stay calm. He probably needed the aid, but he sure as Hades didn't want it. Hojo's manner was anything but gentle and while he could take the pain he was almost positive that the Professor would make it as horrible as he could get away with for what Cloud did to him.

"W-Why is that Doc?" he wanted to kick himself for the slight waiver. Hojo would pounce on the slightest perceived weakness.

"Why?" Hojo was almost giddy "If your body heals that fast, then anesthetics or tranquilizers will be useless on you."

Cloud froze.

"Fortunately, this table was designed to hold Sephiroth. It should do you just fine. You're lucky I am accustomed to dealing with my son's injuries and therefore prepared."

Hojo gently pushed Cloud back on the table and strapped him down to it. He took his left arm and stretched it, bent and tied over his head at his bicep, elbow and wrist. Two thick straps went across his torso, one at his armpits and the other over his hips. His legs were also tied down. The only thing that kept him from completely panicking was that his right arm was still free.

Vincent, finally back in control of himself wandered back over to the table as Hojo was finishing the last strap. Cloud tried to gesture to him that everything was fine but it didn't come off very successful. Nevertheless, Vincent was able to read the situation correctly.

"You're tying him down?" Vincent came back to the table.

"I don't want him moving around and risk further damage. Come and hold here, you need to keep him from struggling. The more he moves the harder this will be for him, and the longer it will take for me."

No need to mention the longer it took the more painful it would become.

Vincent looked at Cloud and he gave him a short nod. It was the only response he was capable of anymore. Vincent yielded to the Professor with an 'hmm' of disapproval and braced over him. Cloud desperately clung onto Vincent's side with his free hand, grasping firmly to his cloak.

"Now, my boy," Hojo told him sicken sweetly "I need you to try and hold as still as you can. However, you don't have to be silent. This room is soundproof so no one would hear you, and screaming has never interfered with my work."

Hojo picked up the scalpel and Cloud braced himself as Hojo made the first diagonal incision. He couldn't stop the tremors as Hojo made the second diagonal cut forming a bloody V. The impacted blood was gushing over the side of the table and already covered Hojo's coat in a thick film of red. The doctor had to make several careful passes along the V to get through the muscle and tissue. Cloud was panting great gasps as Hojo pulled the flesh back and pin it in place. Cloud tightened his grip on Vincent as the gunman pushed his free shoulder down harder. As he felt Hojo push his gloved hand into the cavity and grip a piece of metal and pull, Cloud gave up all pretense of stoicism.

It turned out that Professor Hojo lied about the room being soundproof. Outside of the private work room and past the heavy metal doors the other scientists, assistants, and guards heard every scream and shriek throughout the night.

Not one of them gave it any notice.


	16. step fifteen: learn to share

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the final fantasy universe or the characters there in

A/N: Just so everyone knows, when I was ranting hysterically about killing Zack off, I didn't mean it. I promise he will live to see the end of this story. He was just getting on my last nerve when I was trying to finish that chapter, and I might have lost my temper. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Also, I need a good first name for Hojo. I can't seem to find an official one anywhere (maybe I'm just looking in the wrong places), but I need one. If anyone would like to help with suggestions that would be very helpful. *edit: I've given up on Hojo's name. Maybe it'll be mentioned in the remake.

Thirdly, does anyone know what that leather half-skirt Cloud wears is called and what's its function is?

'Indicates direct thoughts'

I will remind everyone that this is not a slashfic, but it may lead to it in the sequel.

Everything was silent. The various machines were on their sleep cycle. The lights were dim, giving the lab a dusky but not dark feel. Hojo had left the labs an hour ago and Vincent found a roost somewhere above in the rafters. Probably meditating or whatever he does in place of sleep.

With the shrapnel out, the piercing sharp pain he'd had to live with for the last few days was muted down to a deep throbbing ache that would be gone by morning. It wouldn't last long until the next injury, but Cloud would take the relief while he could.

Finally! Cloud could try to sleep. It was all he wanted at this point. All he had to do now was lay there and let his body (and the mako) do all the work. Although, he doubted he actually could get any rest. The Professor kept his left arm, leg, and chest strapped down. "For his own safety" Hojo had said. His right side was at least free. 'Small favors' he snorted to himself. Still…it beat the alternative.

Cloud sighed and forced all of his muscles to relax. The next phase would be starting soon, and this might be the last chance to do so until it ended. He was NOT looking forward to the next part of his tasks. The warrior in him hated to be stationary, and this would require him to keep still for long periods of time within Hojo's territory. Nevertheless, the sooner he started, the sooner it would be over with. Procrastinating would only delay everything else, and he didn't have enough time to waste it frivolously. It was part of the plan. He just needed to remember that it wouldn't be the worst thing that ever happened to him while under Hojo's hands. It wouldn't even reach the top five.

"I had assumed that you were just avoiding me, then Soldier Fair informed me you were down here."

Cloud's entire body tried to jerk up, but the bindings prevented him from following through. It left his right side flailing wildly for a second before he got the panic under control. He desperately gasped for breath. As soon as he calmed down he looked up and gazed into the very amused green eyes of none other than Sephiroth. If there was ever a time for one of Hojo's crazy freak lab monsters to attack, it would be now…right now…please.

Damn his luck.

Sephiroth was standing just behind his head. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the Soldier seemed to see what he wanted, then moved out of his sight completely. Cloud listened intently to the sounds of metal scraping against metal until Sephiroth returned with a chair. He just barely stopped a twitch when the other man positioned the chair at his bound side level with the bandaging.

Cloud glanced up to regain control and caught the subtle glow of Vincent's eyes. The gunman was there and observing them both. A glance to the right showed where his sword still rested where he placed it earlier. He wasn't completely without defenses. He could do this. Cloud just wished he wasn't so exposed. Vulnerability never sat well with him, especially when he couldn't afford to be vulnerable.

It wasn't easy holding onto his panic as Sephiroth sat there silently observing him. The only comfort he could take was in the security of Vincent's watchful gaze over them. Though he would have words with the gunman later for not alerting him to Sephiroth's presence beforehand. He knew Vincent knew the second the door opened, nothing got past the former Turk.

Cloud felt the faintest brush of pressure around the edges of the bandage. While his mind was trying to find its center, Sephiroth was curiously examining the wound. Cloud watched the Soldier trace around the injury and he didn't once look up at him. Was Sephiroth deliberately giving him time to calm down? He let out a soft gasp and allowed his muscles to jump slightly when Sephiroth brushed along a particularly sensitive patch of skin just above his hipbone.

"Did I hurt you?" Sephiroth asked softly. The Soldier paused his movement, but didn't lift his hand from Cloud's side.

"No Sir. It's just ticklish." Cloud whispered roughly. His throat still sore from earlier.

"Hmm," Sephiroth focused back onto Cloud's face still without removing his hand "Was this Professor Hojo's work?"

Why was he asking? Why was he even here? What did it matter if Hojo decided to cut him up and patch him back together again? It was simply part of being am experiment of the Doc's.

Still, Cloud saw no reason to lie "Of a sort. I took in shrapnel when the Helo went down."

Sephiroth frowned "Fair reported the crash, he didn't report that anyone was injured."

"He didn't know." He didn't want Zack to get blamed for something he wasn't involved in.

"How was that possible? It doesn't appear to be something easily missed."

"I hid the wound. Bad habit of mine, hiding things like that. I've been working on it."

'Great…he was starting to babble.'

"So it seems."

Without asking, Sephiroth carefully removed the bandages from the wound. Hojo didn't bother to stich the 'V' cuts he made as they would heal on their own without any interference. But the edges were still raw and bleeding sluggishly, though they were already starting to knit back together. Cloud watched closely as Sephiroth gently traced the air over the incision. He swallowed back the vulnerability the exposure left him feeling.

"You heal remarkably fast." Sephiroth commented as he watched the flesh slowly knit itself back together. It was a disturbing sight, skin and muscle pulling itself together again. There was something very unnatural about it. It used to freak Barret out all the time.

"Yeah, you can 'thank' Hojo for that gift." Cloud snarled.

Sephiroth cocked his head at Cloud's harsh tone and he took a calming breath. It wouldn't do to vent his frustrations at the Soldier. At this moment Sephiroth was still Shinra's lapdog and he go around showing dissent to its most powerful Soldier.

"I gather you didn't consent to your procedures." There was an odd note in Sephiroth's tone but Cloud was too tired to fully pick up on it.

"Does the Doc seem to strike you as the type of person who waits for someone to consent first when there's something he wants to try?"

Sephiroth smiled slightly bitterly at him and in that moment, they shared a perfect understanding of each other. They both were test subjects of a mad man with little choice but to accept or to fight it. And fighting was almost never an option.

The longing to get as close to this man as he could suddenly struck him harder than he's experienced in years. The siren call of Reunion echoing into his very bones, filling him with the joy and pain of joining with him in that one precious second. It took every ounce of will to keep from confessing everything to the man he was made after.

"Do you know what he's trying to do to you?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"Yeah, I know what he did to me," Cloud sighed "and I know he failed to reach his main goal for me."

"Can you tell me?"

Cloud rubbed his face tiredly with his right hand. He must be more tired than he thought if he was willing to have this conversation. He needed to watch his words carefully. Yet he couldn't deny Sephiroth at least some of the answers he was so desperately searching for.

"You're not gonna like it." Cloud cautioned.

"There is little he does that I do."

Cloud caught his gaze. Telling him was probably a very bad idea, but he liked the thought of Sephiroth knowing. The faint traces of the remnants echoed in him, trying to constantly draw him to this man, and Sephiroth to him. He hated the call of Reunion, but he couldn't deny how he craved to have Sephiroth's attention only on him.

"He was trying to build another copy of you."

Sephiroth pulled back drastically in shock. "What?" he demanded.

"Should anything happen to you, he wanted to have an exact copy of you. A perfect replica down to your memories and thoughts." Cloud shrugged with his free shoulder. "It didn't work the way he wanted it to."

Sephiroth jumped out of his chair and started pacing back and forth by the table. The fast action caused Cloud to twitch and tense again. It seemed to take Sephiroth forever (though in reality it was probably under a minute) to settle down again. By then, Cloud's nerves were once again frazzled.

"Why you?" Sephiroth bit out as he took his seat again. The waves of rage coming off of him were almost visible.

Cloud grimaced in pain of those first real memories he has. Those tiny snippets of dreams from Hojo's lab in Nibelheim. The constant unrelenting cold of steel and mako.

"I honestly don't know why he chose me." Cloud finally forced out.

Cloud felt Sephiroth's hard stare on him but this time he couldn't meet his eyes. He kept his head turned away from Sephiroth until he heard the other man sigh. He shifted just enough to see Sephiroth lean back and rub his forehead whether from fatigue or stress he couldn't tell. His long silver hair a dangling mess obscuring his face. He looked so human.

"I am sorry I can't give you the answers." Cloud whispered quietly.

"I understand." Sephiroth whispered just as quietly.

Nothing more was spoken between them for the rest of that night. Sephiroth never left his side until morning. He just silently examined the injury while it quickly healed under his watch. Cloud, for the first time since he got sent back, slowly drifted into to true sleep.

Once he was sure the boy was truly asleep, Sephiroth quietly gathered the materials necessary to clean off the cut now that it finally sealed completely. He knew from long experience that dried tacky blood on the skin was an unpleasant thing to wake up to. He didn't question why he stayed with the sleeping blond, or why he cared somewhat about his comfort. This stranger suffered the same fate he had. The only difference was his stretched over his entire lifetime and the boy's suffering was compressed into a couple of weeks. It was anyone's guess which one could be considered worse.

The faint sound of moving fabric let Sephiroth know the stranger that had been hiding in the ceiling finally decided to come down. The being had been there since he stepped into the room and it was only Cloud's constant reassurance of its presence that kept him from lashing out at it. If what he said was true, then Cloud was made for him and he didn't like sharing what was his.

Sephiroth watched the tall dark man appear out of the shadows and silently approach them. An impressive feat when he saw the metal shoes and flamboyant clothing the stranger was wearing. He moved cautiously yet fearlessly closer.

"That's close enough." Sephiroth told him coldly as he stood up from the chair, pulling power into him in case he needed to fight.

The stranger stopped just shy of touching distance from the sleeping boy. His tattered red cape continued to flow forward on its own until it brushed against the table before settling down. It was a dramatic move that even Genesis would find overly showy.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded.

The stranger ignored his query; instead he stared down at Strife as though the blonde held some deep mystery. Sephiroth bristled at the attention he was giving the boy. The stranger's head cocked slightly in bird-like curiosity as if the boy had done some new and interesting trick.

"He sleeps."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes "Obviously."

The stranger flicked his crimson eyes to meet his before returning to passively watch Strife again. Sephiroth wasn't foolish enough not to know that the other was tracking his every breath. Everything about him screamed threat and Sephiroth didn't want him so close to the vulnerable boy. Sephiroth drew more power into him cursing the fact that Hojo forbade Masamune to be brought down here. The boy's own sword was in that back but he didn't want to chance leaving him to the other's mercy to fetch it.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded again.

"Vincent."

Sephiroth didn't like how closely Vincent was watching the blonde. The stranger didn't have the right. He laid a proprietary hand on the boy's trapped shoulder, allowing some of the energy to flow into him. Vincent followed the movement without shifting a centimeter. He was aware he was behaving irrationally but he couldn't seem to make himself care. There was something about the other man that set him on edge.

"I'm not a threat," Vincent told him calmly "but you feel that I am."

"Yes." Sephiroth agreed.

Vincent finally turned to face him fully. The man's bloody gaze held his demonic ones in a perfectly balanced horrifying match of wills. A match he would not lose. He mentally shifted through what materia he brought with him. He could cast Wall onto Cloud and hit 'Vincent' with Hell-Blizzaga. It would make a mess but the boy should stay safe.

"Do you understand why?"

"He's mine." Sephiroth snarled possessively.

Vincent nodded "He is yours. Hojo made him to be so."

So the stranger knew what was going on, at least somewhat.

"Do you understand why?" Vincent asked again.

Sephiroth sneered "As my replacement."

Vincent side-stepped closer to the boy and Sephiroth couldn't stop from bristling more at the man's presence. He prepared the debilitating spell, ready to cast at the man. The materia on his bracer glowed hot with the power he held ready.

Vincent stopped and gave him a meaningful look.

"He is more than that to you." Something dark surfaced in Vincent's smooth monotone.

Sephiroth looked down as Strife's body started twitching. The power he'd been pouring into him reacting strangely with his body. It seemed to be both rejecting it and calling out for more. He started petting and kneading the flesh under his hand absentmindedly, and the boy settled back down. The energy blending into him seamlessly. While the muscles under his hand were hard even in their relaxed state, the boy's skin was incredibly soft. He didn't want to stop petting it.

"I don't understand this impulse." Sephiroth said reluctantly.

Vincent observed his actions for a moment "What is it driving you to do?"

"Do?"

"Do you want to kill him" Vincent shot him a sly look "or perhaps you want to kiss him?"

Sephiroth glared at the impudence of the other man. Vincent met his glare head on. He had to give him credit for that, there weren't many who could meet his gaze without flinching. It still didn't give him leave to make such base insinuations.

He thought on just what he was feeling and no matter which way he turned it, he couldn't make sense of it. Sephiroth looked down at his hand where it touched Strife's shoulder. He was still kneading it without being aware of it. He didn't stop.

"I…want to possess him." He finally answered. It felt like a drug was seeping into his bloodstream. Vincent was watching him closely and Sephiroth sneered at him. "I…want to…pull him into me and lock him in forever. I want him under my control and protection away from outside influence. It's compelling."

Vincent jerked back at his description. The slight tinge of fear on his face was the most emotion Sephiroth has yet to see. It was not a reaction Sephiroth expected. The other man backed up away from them shaking his head.

"Reunion." He whispered distractedly. Sephiroth almost missed it.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing…it doesn't matter anymore."

Vincent turned away suddenly and walked back into the shadows. His cloak once again flowing violently on invisible wind. Before he disappeared completely, he stopped and cocked his head over his shoulder. He didn't meet Sephiroth's this time, just stared in his general direction as his cloak moved organically around him. Sephiroth didn't move from Cloud's side. Whatever Vincent was could still pose a threat to the sleeping blond and he wouldn't risk it.

"The feeling…should dissipate when he wakes, or with distance."

After that, Vincent vanished completely from Sephiroth's senses. He scanned the area but he couldn't find any trace of the other man. That more than anything else was worrying to the First. If he could blind himself to Sephiroth, just how powerful was he? And what was he doing down here with his blond?

It didn't matter right now. Sephiroth sat back down next to his sleeping blond puzzling over both conversations he had this night. He managed to get a few of his questions answered, but now he had a whole new mystery to solve. It was fine; he had time to solve it.

His new pet wasn't going anywhere soon.


	17. step sixteen: better late than never

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Final Fantasy universe

Zack was bored out of his mind. Lazard had benched him from all missions as punishment for not returning with the two Firsts, thereby allowing Genesis to escape. It's been ten days.

Angeal was still sleeping it off. Zack tried to spend time with his mentor but he just couldn't get past the fact that Angeal wouldn't trust him. That even though Zack told him they had a cure, he still wouldn't listen. He still made Zack almost kill him and would have if not for Cloud.

He also maxed out on his allotted hours in the VR room by the fourth day. Soldiers were only allowed so many hours a month in the VR rooms. It supposedly save on wear and tear.

So Zack spent a lot of his time with Aerith helping her sell flowers. She was so beautiful and so gentle. Just being around her helped him figure out some things. She always seemed to know just what to say to make everything better. He really needed to introduce Cloud to her. Although he had a feeling Cloud already knew her.

Cloud…

There's an idea! He could find Cloud, and maybe get some more answers. He just had to track down the illusive blonde. He hasn't seen hide or hair of him since they parted ways at the elevator.

Zack flopped back onto his battered couch. The monstrosity was as ugly as sin; however it was the most comfortable thing he ever sat on in his life! He found it at a flea market a few months after making Third. His roommates complained about the eye sore, but it didn't stop them from curling up in it themselves. He brought it with him when he was promoted to Second Class and again now that he was a First.

Now, how to find a wayward Chocobo.

…He couldn't ask creepy Hojo.

…Sephiroth kept disappearing, and probably didn't know anyways.

…That girl Tifa might. But she spent most of her time training with R+R on the Turk's training arenas.

Zack paused on that thought. If going to the Turks, what about Tseng? The Turk was already involved anyhow. Though Zack still didn't know what happened between them in the mansion. But if anyone knew where Spike was it would be him, and Zack knew exactly where to find him…maybe.

With the thought still fresh in his head, Zack jumped up and ran out the door. It was still early in the day so his best bet was the administration offices on the 49th floor.

The Turk floor.

Luck was on his side when the elevator doors opened just seconds after he called them. It had to be a sign. He hit the floor, entered his code (everything required a code these days) and rode it up humming along with the cheesy music.

Zack exited the elevator and passed the lobby with a cheery wave at the cute receptionist and pushed into the Turk offices. He made his way through the maze of desks occasionally waving at a few people he recognized. In the back was the Director's office where Tseng should be as… well as acting Director.

Zack rapped on the closed door "Hey Tseng! You in there?"

He could hear the faint sound of rustling papers and a weary sigh of a man pushed beyond his endurance. Zack smothered his grin.

"Come in Zack."

With enough drama to do Genesis proud, Zack propelled the door open and waltzed into Tseng's inner sanctum. His dramatics were brought to a halt when he caught a look at the place.

Almost all of Shinra's executive and Director's offices were basically the same thing at different price tags. All steal, glass, and chrome everywhere you looked, and don't forget the blood red luxury carpets which were no doubt Scarlett's idea. Even Lazard's office and boardrooms were all white and technical.

Instead of all that, it was full of warm woods. Cherry shelves, which Zack hadn't seen since leaving Gongaga, lined the right wall. A great bay window took up the back wall. And the left wall had a giant blue and green tapestry of a great serpent. It dominated the area. He's seen something very similar to that before…in Wutai.

"It's Leviathan."

Zack cringed slightly. He lost his awesome entrance and got caught staring at something very personal, and illegal, but we won't mention that.

Yeah…

Let's just hope Angeal never, ever, hears of this.

"I…uh…sorry?" Zack stuttered out rubbing his hair in embarrassment.

Tseng dropped the files he was reading onto the solid oak desk. "Why are you here Zack?" He sounded exasperated.

"Do you know where Spike is?" Zack asked, once more focused on his mission.

"Spike?"

"Uh…Corporal Strife." It took a second to remember that Cloud had an actual rank.

"What leads you to think I would know?"

Tseng has got to be playing with him.

"Because Turks know everything, and you're a Turk."

Tseng arched an eyebrow at him.

"Also you personally have a vested interest in keeping tabs on the guy."

Tseng stared at him for a few seconds, then silently gestured to one of the very ornate chairs in front of him when Zack didn't back down.

"Will this even hold me?" Zack asked.

"That chair will hold Heidegger."

"That's reassuring."

Zack gingerly sat down. He relaxed fully when it didn't as much as creak under his weight. Wasn't very comfortable though.

Just saying.

He looked up in time to catch Tseng's amusement before the man could wipe his face of any emotion. Zack grinned up at him. Tseng ignored him and turned his attention to the only visible tech in the whole room. A single computer monitor and keyboard.

"So, your ah…picture there, you bring that back from Wutai right?" Zack gestured to the tapestry

"Why ask something you've already figured out?" Tseng commented without looking up from the monitor.

"Just trying to make conversation." Zack continued "Besides it's very interesting…to look at."

Tseng kept ignoring him. That won't do at all.

"Come on Tseng! Talk to me!" Zack tried again "We need to get along. We're part of a conspiracy now. We're partners in crime. We're cohorts. We're…"

"I found him." Tseng interrupted his rant.

Zack jumped out of the evil chair and tried to lean over the desk to see the screen for himself. Tseng reached over and pushed him back without stopping whatever it was he was reading.

"Well? Where has he been?"

"He's been in the same place since we returned from Nibelheim. Professor Hojo's private labs in the sub-basement. Records show he hasn't left the labs once."

"That doesn't make any sense. He was just supposed to go down to report on the mission. What's he still doing down there, and all this time?"

"Maybe it has something to do with his injury." Tseng guessed.

Wait. What?

"What injury Tseng?" Zack asked.

"The one he received when we crashed on Modeoheim."

"He was injured!?" Zack all but shouted.

This was not good. This had bad written all over it.

"What if he's locked up in a cage? What if Hojo is holding him prisoner and doing horrible experiments on him and he can't fight back? What if…"

"I'm sure he's fine now." Tseng cut him off again "It shows here that Tifa has been down there every other day. I'm sure if something bad was happening to her friend she would protest it, and Reno would have heard and reported it to me."

Zack sighed in relief as Tseng's words made sense. He still wanted to see for himself that Spike was really alright. Now that he knew where Spike has been all this time Zack was starting to feel guilty for not looking for him sooner.

"Okay, well anyway, thanks for letting me know where he is."

Zack got up from the chair from hell and with a cheerful bow, made for the door.

"Zack," Tseng's voice stopped him dead before he left the room. "You can't go to the labs yourself, you don't have the codes."

Damned codes.

"But you just said Tifa goes to see him all the time!" Zack whined.

"Miss Lockhart has special permission to enter from Professor Hojo."

"That's not…" Zack turned around gesturing wildly at the unfairness of his life only to stop when Tseng stood up and walked around his desk. Tseng walked right past him and cut through the maze like it was nothing.

"Come on." Tseng ordered him without looking back.

"Where are we going?" Zack asked, jogging slightly to catch up with the Turks' fast pace.

"To visit Strife. We are comrades after all, and I have my own questions for him."

Awesome.

They waited at the elevator door to open. Fortune wasn't smiling on them this time though. Zack privately blamed Tseng for the bad luck. But it wasn't too long a wait before the doors opened. They stood back to let the people in the cab a chance to exit before they could enter.

One of the people was Cissnei. Zack smiled and waved at her but didn't stop to chat. He was afraid that Tseng would make him wait for the next one.

"So I take it you do have the authority to enter Hojo's playroom?" Zack asked when they were alone.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

They spent the rest of the ride down in silence. Tseng was perfectly still while Zack kept rocking back and forth on his heels.

They finally reached their desired level and the doors opened to controlled chaos. Just about every lab he'd ever been in was the same. Scientists were running to and fro jabbering away in what Zack thought was supposed to be 'Midgardian', but he couldn't understand a single thing any of them were saying.

Tseng walked right through the middle of all the bustle and Zack dogged his heels to keep from getting lost in the tide. When they reached some pretty heavy duty doors with a keypad off to the side Tseng wasted no time in entering a long string of numbers only to be interrupted by an ugly heavyset man in a lab coat.

"You can't go in there 'sir'." the foul smelling goat told them.

If it wasn't obvious, Zack didn't like scientists.

"Turk business. Out of my way." Tseng demanded and resumed entering the code until he was stopped again.

"I must insist! The specimen isn't ready for viewing!"

Specimen?

Zack has had enough. With a hard shove, he pushed the goat-man back. The scientist stumbled, almost falling to the floor.

"We're going in so stay out of our way."

With that oaf out of the way, Tseng finished off the code and the doors opened. Zack quickly jogged inside only to skid to a halt after three steps. He barely felt Tseng run into his back, or the strangled gasp he let out. All he was aware of was the sight that would haunt him forever.

"I told you, the specimen wasn't ready."


	18. step seventeen: Or is it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even stock.

Several days earlier:

.

"He comes here every night."

Cloud didn't bother stopping the grimace from forming on his face. It didn't take a whole lot of concentration to hear the criticism in his friend's voice. It was hard not to try to shift under the weight of it. He knew Vincent didn't approve.

"I can't stop him from coming." Cloud rasped out tiredly.

The strain from Hojo's work was getting to him. It was a long process infusing Mako with the cure in his bloodstream and harvesting it back out again. It had long since taken its toll on his body. It's only been a week with who knows how much longer to go. Who knows how much of this stuff that damn quack wanted to drain out of him.

Cloud felt more than heard the movement as Vincent adjusted his position next to him. His skin was too sensitive anymore. So much Mako in him that he was becoming aware of everything around him even though he couldn't see anything at this point in the procedure. Losing his sight was a blessing in disguise as he was sure he wasn't a pretty sight.

"Perhaps, but you want him to come." Vincent continued "You call him."

"I'm a mentally and emotionally scarred, genetically modified yet failed copy of him from the future. Literally every cell in my body craves to join his. Yes, I want him to come." Cloud exhausted himself with his little rant.

As he lay panting he felt the slightest brush in his hair. It was the only touch he could tolerate in his state. Even that was excruciatingly painful to him.

"I understood that Jenova was no longer in you. You shouldn't be able to feel the call."

Vincent never understood that it was never Jenova that called him. No one did. He never told them. He never wanted them to know just how tightly the Professor bound Cloud to Sephiroth not Jenova, before giving up as a failure. Jenova was simply one of the keys Sephiroth used to call him. As Sephiroth became Jenova's puppet, he was Sephiroth's. It took years before Cloud himself fully understood just what Hojo tried to do to him.

Or what he did do to him.

Hojo initially wanted to make a direct one to one copy, but it wasn't stable. To create a perfect copy, he needed to completely wipe out the existing personality (the soul if you will) of the host body. The problem was the host body couldn't survive long enough for the transfer. Hojo didn't want to graft Sephiroth into a host that wasn't perfectly empty; it would infect his perfect specimen.

The trick was to split Sephiroth into many mostly empty bodies and force them to merge at a set time. It would in theory call just the parts that were Sephiroth and junk the rest. All it needed was a Reunion. It worked in theory, but when it was done, instead of one whole Sephiroth, it left fractured versions of the man. It was a case of split-personality that beat Cloud's own version with room to spare.

Jenova was only a catalyst to him. It was always Sephiroth that he was drawn to. It was always there, buzzing in the back of his head. When Sephiroth was dead, it felt like there was a hole in his mind. A missing piece that ached when he was gone and burned when he was there. Always, he longed to be closer, to…connect with him.

He hated himself for it.

Jenova was only ever supposed to be a binding agent in the call for Reunion but she proved to be more powerful than any of them expected. And it cost him everything he loved.

"It was never about her." Cloud whispered.

Pain wrecked his body as he started convulsing. At this point, there was more Mako in him than blood. He could feel his body shutting down around him. He didn't even have the energy to panic as the Mako warped his reality again. He felt Vincent place the breathing mask over his face. The pressure from it made him want to scream. The powerful narcotics that were pumped into the air quickly gave him a small amount of comfort before they put him out entirely.

Now:

Green…

Green tubes…

Green tubes hooked to machines…

Green filled tubes hooked to machines that were sticking out of every orifice and into every major vein of Cloud's body…

His completely naked and exposed body…

Zack starred in abject horror at the pincushion his new friend had become. Giant tanks of mako surrounded him, filling him and draining from him at a pulse rate. Sticky condensed mako oozed out of his pores to slide burning trails down his skin and into a drain built into the table. The beeping of the machines and the hiss of gas were the only sounds echoing in the nightmare Zack waltzed into.

From out of nowhere Vincent fell onto the table Cloud was strapped to. The wires and tubes posed no hindrance for the man. With a flash of red, he covered what he could of Cloud's body with that tattered cape Zack never saw him without. He balanced perfectly over Cloud's torso ignoring all the hoses and wires, and turned his baleful blood-red eyes on the repugnant scientist that followed him in.

"Leave and secure the door behind you." He hissed menacingly.

The asshole, who had been gloating just seconds before, all but pissed himself as he scurried out. Zack barely noticed.

Tseng walked slowly forward as Vincent watched silently from his perch. Zack didn't know how he could move, he felt as though he was rooted to the ground. As though he would never be able to move again.

"That's close enough." Vincent said. His voice was softer than Zack has ever heard it. Not that he heard it a lot.

"What happened to him?" Tseng asked in a whisper.

Vincent shifted his position, pulling the cape off of Cloud's face. Zack absently wondered how he was maintaining his balance on the edges of the table without stepping on the blonde or pulling something out of him.

Seeing Cloud's face allowed Zack to stumble forward on leaden legs to see his friend up close. His skin and hair was coated in a thick film of green slime. The stench of it burned his nose and eyes. He reached out to check his pulse needing to know his friend was actually alive and not able to believe it in this condition. His hand was just inches away when Vincent caught it with his claws.

"Don't touch him." Vincent cautioned.

Zack stared at the golden claw that held him captive. The razor edges of the fingers pressed lightly against the vulnerable skin on his wrist in the most unsubtle threat in the history of threats. Zack locked eyes with the demon. It felt like the ruby gaze was once again piercing into his soul and determining his worth. He wouldn't blink. Not this time. He would show that he was worthy of Cloud's trust. That he was strong enough for whatever burden his friend carried.

"If you two are done with your little dominance display," Tseng interrupted "can you tell us what that was about?"

Vincent released Zack, turning to focus on Tseng. "He's covered in condensed Mako leaking out through his pores. Were anyone to touch him with their skin, it could kill that person. Also it would cause him no small amount of pain." Vincent ran his claw gently through Cloud's hair. "His skin has been over sensitized by the amount of it coursing through his veins."

"What! But…Why?" Zack cried out.

"Sshhh…" The demon shushed him. His normal hand bringing a finger to his lips in the universal signal to be quiet.

Zack opened his mouth but Vincent suddenly focused on something behind them. His glare intensified into molten lava. In all his life, Zack had never seen so much hate in one person.

"Because it was necessary." An unpleasant voice said from behind.

Zack spun around to face the newcomer. He noticed Tseng do the same thing, reaching into his jacket at the same time. Zack knew the Turk was reaching for his weapon. Zack wished he'd thought to bring one with him too. He stopped when he recognized the person standing at the entrance.

Hojo.

It had to be Hojo.

The scientist meandered calmly towards them. He paused as he came next to Zack and studied him like a specimen on a slide. It was an uneasy feeling but Zack didn't let it show. It was unfortunately something he was used to from the Professor. He'd been under it often enough.

"Soldier Fair; you're not authorized to be down here." Hojo told him.

"I brought him down Professor." Tseng stepped up "We're both aware of Cloud's situation."

Zack glanced at Tseng in shock that the Turk would be so open in admitting they knew he was from the future, then it occurred to him that Tseng did no such thing. He belatedly realized that Tseng was playing for information out of Hojo, trying to find out just how much the Professor knew. Zack felt a small sliver of embarrassment for not realizing it immediately. It was a trick he used all the time himself.

"Interesting." Hojo hummed thoughtfully without giving anything away as he walked past them to stand at Cloud's head.

Vincent, still crouched over Cloud's prone body, glared at the scientist. The demon was watching Hojo like a snake waiting for the right time to strike. Hojo returned his glare with a contemptuous one of his own. These two clearly didn't like each other. Yet they seemed to be working together.

"How long has he been out?" Hojo questioned Vincent as he pulled on a pair of thick rubber gloves he pulled out of his coat pocket.

"Less than half an hour this time." Vincent answered.

'Just barely missed him.'

He carefully moved closer to Cloud. Mindful of Vincent's tolerance of his presence, what little of it there was. The tubes were even more horrifying up close. He watched closely as Hojo took readings from the machine nearest Cloud. He watched as Hojo pulled Cloud's eyelids open. Zack could see the entire eyeball was covered in Mako. All there was, was green. He looked down to the mask that covered Clouds mouth. Every breath he took sprayed more green mist coating the inside of the mask with every exhale. Vincent shifted further down Cloud's body and revealed the thick black hose that pierced just under Cloud's ribs and lowered underneath the table, pumping loads of Mako directly into him.

"What are you doing to him?" Zack choked out.

Vincent and Hojo shared a telling look. Zack couldn't decipher what they weren't saying. He looked to Tseng to see if he knew what was going on, but if the Turk knew, he wasn't sharing. Finally, Vincent nodded once.

"Do they really know?" Hojo asked Vincent caustically.

"He told enough." Vincent replied.

"Foolish boy."

"His choice."

"Have it your way then." Hojo muttered "How much did Strife tell you about the cure?" He questioned.

"That…it would wipe Jenova out and something called…" "Geostigma." "Yeah… and that he trusted the source." Zack answered with Tseng's help.

"How interesting." Hojo mused almost gleefully "I can't inform you on some things, but I can tell you the reason Strife 'trusted the source' is because he is the source."

"Huh?" Zack glanced at Tseng again and he could almost see the wheels turning in the Turk's mind. He waited for Tseng to spell it out because it couldn't mean what he thought it meant.

"You're mining him." Tseng stated. His voice was ice cold and sharp.

"Harvesting would be more accurate."

The Turk stepped forward to study the machines ignoring Vincent's graceful dance within the tubes to keep them all in his vision. The bottom of his cape now coated in the toxic Mako leaking out but the demon paid no attention to it.

"Strife's body produces the serum naturally. It cannot be manufactured artificially, I tried that first. It has to come from him." Hojo stated coldly as he continued checking Cloud over.

He moved from Cloud's head and was now checking the needles that stabbed his neck and arms. Hojo didn't pay any attention to Vincent as he continued to glare at the Professor. He continued going around Cloud adjusting needles and replacing the Mako soaked bandages with fresh one.

"What we're doing currently is infusing as much concentrated Mako through his body for as long as he can survive it. Some of this will go to the current Soldiers in their next injection. Most will go to the reactors and open Mako pools to infuse the lifestream."

Zack couldn't say anything as he stared at the horror that was happening to his new friend. That he was doing all for them, that he HAD done it already for them. That cure now ran through his veins. Did Cloud have to endure this so he could have the cure? So that Angeal could be cured?

"How much longer will this take?" Tseng questioned.

"Oh, not much. No more than a couple of days I would imagine. He's been here since he returned from Nibelheim."

"Why aren't you using the mako showers or the body tubes? I would imagine they would be less invasive than this?" Tseng asked gesturing harshly to Cloud's body.

"Strife won't tolerate either. Believe me or not, but this option was his choice."

"Why…I don't understand. Why is this happening to him?" Zack had a hard time wrapping his head around it. He turned to Vincent, who still hovered there like the demon he often called the man in his head. "Are you going through this as well?"

"No. This is not my task. I couldn't do what Cloud is set to. My purpose is different."

"What is your purpose?" Tseng questioned.

Vincent shifted again, almost guiltily.

"I cannot divulge it at this time."

"When can you divulge it?" Zack Demanded.

"…"

Zack waited, glaring at the man. Hojo was seemingly ignoring the new drama at he took new samples and checked the readings.

"When Cloud is finished with his tasks, then mine will start. I can talk more freely then." Vincent reluctantly answered.

"When will that be?" Zack pressed.

"…unknown." Vincent would talk no more on it.

Zack was getting frustrated again. He wanted answers. He wanted Angeal to wake up. He wanted Cloud to wake up. He wanted something to do. He was a man of action and all this intrigue was beyond him.

Most of all, he wanted to know that the people he cared about were safe.

"Okay…okay. What...can I do…to help…with anything." Zack forced out through gritted teeth. Vincent was watching him now with an almost soft expression.

"When Cloud is finished here, he is going to be mentally…fragile. He is going to need someone to help keep him…stable."

"Fragile?" Tseng questioned.

"Mako…messes with his head when he's exposed to it in large quantities."

Zack nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "Two days?" he confirmed.

"Two days if I'm not constantly interrupted." Hojo snarked.

"Alright then."

Zack turned and walked to the doors. He turned again and saw Tseng was still by the machines. The Turk was having his own silent conversation with Vincent. Whatever it way, Tseng clearly didn't like it. Without a word Tseng turned and walked past Zack and out the door. They didn't say anything as they got back onto the elevator they had left just moments ago.

Back in the room, Hojo continued puttering around Cloud as Vincent watched over him. The ebb and flow of the lifestream pulsed through him, forcing an awareness no human was ever supposed to feel.

Cloud's Mako filled eyes closed releasing a lone green tear to fall down the side of his face.


	19. step eighteen: things are changing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the final fantasy universe.

Please let me know what you think of the changes and/or anything you'd like to see.

I'm going to try to be more consistent again.

*edit: I failed as a human being and a writer.

*double edit: I'm still a failure as a writer :,(

"There you go my boy, this is the last one." Hojo told the comatose man.

Hojo removed the final two IV's from Cloud's arm. The rest of the tubes had all been removed last night. These last ones were required to filter out as much mako in his bloodstream as possible. As it was, the blonde's levels were almost triple what they were before and far beyond what he'd previously believed a human could endure. It was fascinating just what this specimen's body can tolerate. No wonder his other self chose him to duplicate Sephiroth. Even if his other self was a short-sighted imbecile.

"It will be quite interesting to see what changes will occur as a result of the increased mako." Hojo mused.

"He is not an object for you to experiment on." The home-wrecking former Turk snuck up behind him.

"Believe it or not Valentine, but what I'm doing here could very well save his life." Hojo sneered.

Valentine glared at him but Hojo ignored the freak. He didn't matter anymore. He was only a means to an end. Tolerated if only to keep Strife in check. All that mattered was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth and now this boy here.

It was child's play for him to see what was done to Strife. Most especially after he acquired Strife's records before the change. The boy had truly been useless before his other self got a hold of him. Why he'd thought the weakling was worthy of Sephiroth's greatness he didn't know, but he couldn't argue the results. The levels of augmentation Strife underwent were astounding. Hojo still couldn't figure out how Strife was able to become so saturated with Jenova-infected mako without mutating. Did it have something to do with being so close to the source most his life? It was an unlikely scenario as he'd experimented with other specimens before that habituated near mako reactors with poor results.

Regardless, it was obvious what he had been trying to do and why it went wrong. One couldn't destroy a complete soul and imprint a new one into the empty vessel, the body would fade into the lifestream. Any fool knew that. One also couldn't imprint a complete soul onto another soul without destroying both.

Or creating a bond.

Records showed that Sephiroth had been sneaking down here every night to stay by Strife's side. An astounding act in itself for Sephiroth would never venture into Hojo's territory willingly before. It was a phenomenon that Hojo would have to watch closely. He couldn't let this connection harm his son in any way. If need be, he would have to cut the ties between them completely.

Hojo sighed softly as he stared at the boy. He couldn't understand why his alternate self thought it was a viable process to perform a simple copy and paste. The mistakes and misjudgments were all glaringly obvious to him now. Jenova made him more of an idiot than he realized. He could now see all of the invisible scars his alternative's blind hacking had caused this boy. If Hojo were capable, he you pity the boy.

Regardless, Strife would become very useful in the future.

Very useful indeed.

Tifa groaned as she hit the mat hard knocking the breath out of her. She carefully got to her knees and knew without checking that she would have a new bruise to add to her growing collection. She couldn't complain though, it was her big mouth's fault after all. She was the one to boast about her prowess where Turks could hear it and accept a challenge only to get her ego handed back to her. It was also her fault to keep coming back again and again for some unofficial training.

But it was a good distraction from what Cloud's been going through.

"Giving up already?" the strawberry blonde Turk challenged.

Tifa just grinned at the woman and wiped the spittle off with the back of her glove. She jumped back to her feet and got into a basic fighting pose. Her hands once more up and ready.

"Atta girl." The woman crooned.

The Turk also took her position. Tifa studied her opponent carefully as she waited for her to make the first move. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again. It's only been a couple of weeks but since coming to Midgar, Tifa has had to eat more than a few slices of humble pie. Needless to say, it wasn't her favorite flavor. She was one of the best fighters in Nibelheim despite her Father's attempts to control her, but now she realized that what she knew was nothing compared to fighting in the real world.

It was okay though. Every time one of them knocked her down she learned. Her master always preached that lessons came from defeats not from victories. Tifa took that to heart. She was learning all about them and how they fight. In learning how they fight, she's learning how to beat them.

For instance with this one, never make the first move and never strike high. Instead block and counter with a blow to the kidneys. Also, she liked to lead with a high kick.

Tifa smirked and flipped her fingers in the universal signal to come at her. The Turk sped forward pivoting at the last second to kick at her head. Tifa grabbed her ankle and ducked under spinning herself to elbow the woman in the small of her back.

The Turk dropped into a forward roll breaking Tifa's grip and tried to kick her legs out from under her. Tifa back flipped over her and put some space between them. The Turk flipped to her feet and lunged at her diaphragm. Tifa managed to side-step that one only to have her legs swept under her unexpectedly. She turned the fall into a roll and got to her feet in time to dodge the next blow.

She didn't quite have the rhythm down yet, but she was getting there. Once she had it, she would be able to help Cloud on whatever it was that he got himself involved in.

It was the least she could do for him.

"Hey Boss! Got some grub Yo!"

Reno unlocked and pushed open the door without waiting for an invitation. Ever since the President's son got caught trying to fund Avalanche to destroy his dad's company, the teenager has been on house arrest under Turk supervision. As far as punishments go, it could be worse. In Reno's opinion, the kid's been taking it rather well. Then again, when your 'room' was basically a palace complete with Turk wait-staff, it wasn't too much of a hardship.

"I'm in here Reno." A voice called from the office.

Reno carried the serving tray with the teenager's breakfast…brunch…whatever it's called, into the side room that acted as an office. Everything was pristine and white and, in Reno's opinion, boring. Reno preferred the grime of the slums. The grit of the lower city seemed more honest than all these clean precise lines, probably because it was. Full of filth and color and neon lights that made it all appear alive. The only items out of place of their rigid structure were the folders scattered across the desk and even those were organized to a degree.

The files were all on restricted intel Reno noticed. Even though he was privately disgraced, Rufus managed to keep up on all the dirt that he could dig up on the company. It was a trait that Reno as a Turk could respect. Hence why he was here instead one of the underlings. It was also a good idea to keep an eye on what dirt young Rufus was digging up. There were some secrets not even the President's 'legitimate' son could walk away from.

Reno dropped the tray on top of a bunch of folders scattering them even more. Rufus slumped back in an exasperated huff.

"Don't be like that Your Highn'ss" Reno snarked "I even brought you something extra juicy Yo."

"Juicy huh? It better be well seasoned."

Rufus leaned forward and removed the lid setting it carelessly on a particular set of files. The rich scent of fresh scrambled eggs mixed with peppers, mushrooms and real chocobo sausage filled the room. It wasn't the fancy brunches the Pres. liked to throw, but was what Rufus preferred when given a choice and it sure made Reno's mouth water. He watched as Rufus took his first bite of golden fluffy perfection.

"Needs salt."

"Com'on Yo!" Reno whined as he fell into one of the guest chairs. Rufus smirked at him and continue eating.

Cheeky brat.

Reno kept watch as Rufus carefully devoured his meal. There was always someone with the Prince of Shinra whenever he dined. More than once someone tried to slip poison to the kid through his food and the Turks took is personally, Reno more than most. Tseng was probably the only one who took the brat's care more seriously than he did.

Not that he would let anyone know he cared. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

"Anything interesting going on out there?" Rufus asked as he neared the end of his meal.

Reno hesitated for a moment. On one hand Rufus was on lock down for selling secrets and funding terrorists. On the other he was the future leader of the company. Reno like to think of himself as a forward thinking kind of guy. And a boss was a boss.

"Little of this, little of that."

"Any word on Veld?" Rufus asked.

"You know I can't talk about anything connected to Avalanche or the Turks." Reno scolded lightly.

"Okay, what's interesting that you can talk about?" Rufus pressed "There must be something."

"Well…" Reno drawled.

"Well what?"

"Hojo's got himself a new pet."

Rufus scoffed "What's so special about that? The Professor always has some specimen that he's experimenting on."

"This one's different."

"How so?"

"Well for one, he nabbed a trooper."

Rufus stared at him for a moment. "I thought he wasn't allowed to pull from the regular infantry." he finally said.

"Apparently he got permission after the fact."

"How?"

"Unknown. The kid bunked down with his squad one night. Was gone missing next morning. Turned up couple of weeks later lookin' and actin' like some badass First Yo." Reno told him seriously.

"Oh. Bet that went over well."

"Yeah. Leads to the second thing. Kid's now got the chops to back it up."

"Mako glow?" Rufus asked taking the conversation more seriously himself.

"As strong as Sephiroth's eyes, even shifted to match a few times."

Rufus abandoned his meal completely in favor of Reno's news. To receive enough mako to create the signature glow that quickly should have killed or mutated the infantryman. It was no secret to anyone that mako was an incredibly dangerous substance.

"And you're sure he had no signs of mako exposure before Hojo got him?"

If what Reno was saying was true, it could mean a major breakthrough for the Soldier program. Or it could very well be the ruin of it. He would need to contact his sources in and out of the company to find out just what Hojo was up to. If the results could be duplicated and it got to…say Avalanche…then there might be a chance of bringing his father down sooner than anticipated.

The Raven project was progressing steadily from the last report from Fuhito with the first batch ready to go, but like the Soldier program it took time to build Ravens to a strength that could match his father's Soldiers. If what Reno said was true and Hojo found a way to safely speed up the process, what once took. Months and years could happen in weeks.

"From what I've gathered, he's just a reg corporal. Never crossed paths with Hojo once. Did meet a Professor Rayleigh when he was a guard. Saved her life which led to his promotion."

"That is interesting. What's he been doing since you returned?"

Reno slouched back again. Of all the Turks Rufus knew, Reno was his favorite.

"Donno, he disappeared into Hojo's pit the moment we got back from Nibelheim."

Before Rufus could ask anything else Reno's jacket started ringing. The Turk pulled it out and answered it.

"Yo!"

Rufus watched him nod silently to the caller. He's spent thwart last few years building a familiarity with various Turks as he never knew if he would need an assassin at his back and so far it proved to be worth his while. The Turks have foiled more than one assassination attempt by one or more of his 'brothers' over the years. He would further need their support when he took over the company from his father.

"Got it." Reno hung up and returned the PHS to his pocket.

"Well boss, it looks like I'm needed elsewhere."

Reno stood up with a lazy stretch and headed for the door.

"Reno" Rufus call out just before he exited "If you see Lazard, could you ask him to stop by and see me when he has a free moment. I still need to keep up the pretense of family bonding."

Reno looked over his shoulder with his signature smirk.

"Got it boss."

Rufus smiled "I'll see you next time then."

Vincent watched over the comatose Cloud from his chosen perch. The wounds caused by Hojo's extraction were all closed and the toxic slime was finally free of his skin. Cloud's eyes however have not returned to normal. They were once more green and cat-slit like Sephiroth's. Vincent was unsure if they would return to normal this time. He hoped they would for Cloud's sake.

'He'll wake up soon'

Vincent ignored the faint stirrings of excitement. For whatever reason his passenger favored the young man. It was one of the very few reasons he could trust himself around his friend. If he lost control Chaos would fight to protect Cloud rather than harm him. He tried asking why once, but the reply was incomprehensible. He hasn't bother since. It was enough to know that Chaos was protective of him and where Chaos led the others followed.

Just as Chaos predicted, Cloud's eyes suddenly snapped open. The unfocused green gaze stared sightlessly ahead. The next second he started seizing violently on the table. Vincent dropped to the floor and started to move forward.

'Wait!'

Every muscle in his body froze at the silent command. It was not a moment too soon even as Vincent fought the other's hold.

Tendrils of the lifestream came out of nowhere and surrounded Cloud. Vincent watched helplessly as the light consumed the man and disintegrated before him.


	20. step nineteen: its too much

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I can't begin to tell you just how excited I am for the Remake announcement!

This was just supposed to be an interlude, a bit of filler. Then I kept adding to it.

Poor poor Vincent, he has to monologue

Am I too mean to Zack?

Zack yawned with a mighty stretch and rolled back over dragging the covers with him, snuggling into its sweet warmth. The 'sun' wasn't even up yet, if you could see the sun from Midgar, and it was far too early to function. He'd spent most of the night hunting down a monster breakout on the 4th plate. It had been messy, nasty work and while monster hunts were his favorite, the aftermath was not in any way fun. It took forever to get the toxic gunk out of his hair. So, he was taking the morning off!

Zack burrowed deeper into the warmth of his bold red blanket…

Red…

He didn't have a red blanket.

Zack's eyes popped open completely and followed the trail of crimson fabric up to its source. The path led to golden claws, baleful eyes and metal shoes on his bed.

That he was sleeping in…

Naked…

"What the hell man!"

Vincent just tilted his head and continued to stare at him with a blank face. The demon was lounging against his headboard reading a book of all things as if sneaking into someone else's bed was the most normal thing in the world. Zack glanced down to see he was grasping the tattered ends of the man's cloak wrapped around him. With a shout, he threw it towards the demon man and scuttled backwards to the other end of his bed.

"What…HOW…What are you doing here?" Zack asked breathlessly as he held his bedding (he checked) to his chest like a maiden.

"Cloud's gone."

"What do you mean 'Cloud's gone'?" Zack asked.

"…"

"Well. Where did he go?" Zack tried again.

"…"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Vincent smoothly bookmarked his place and set it down on his nightstand as he stood up heading for the bedroom door. He paused at the threshold but didn't turn back around he just tilted his head slightly, catching Zack with the corner on one eye. In all his life Zack had never felt more like prey than he did in that moment. It reminded him of Sephiroth.

"Get dressed. We need to talk." Vincent ordered calmly then left him alone.

Zack stared at the open door in shock. His sheets bunched around him in a loose grip.

Did that just happen?

Zack quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to shut the door and lock it. He stumbled to his clean laundry basket to grab the first pair of boxers he could find. It was just his luck they were the pink silk ones with 'Loveless' stamped across the back. Well they were comfortable at least. Finding pants was easy as they were all basically the same and Zack snagged a pullover vest before heading for whatever waited him.

The demon was a friend of Cloud's but he still gave Zack the creeps. While a part of him wanted to know what he was doing here…and how he got in, another part (and it was a large one) just wanted the man to disappear entirely. There was something incredibly off about him and Zack wanted as little to do with him as possible.

Still…if Cloud was missing, he needed to find him and the demon might have some answers.

Vincent was leaning perfectly still against the wall in the only shadowy corner in the place when Zack entered his living room. It was an amazing feat that would have impressed Zack under normal circumstances. However, he wasn't over the embarrassment of cuddling the cape yet nor his outrage of having been watched in his sleep…nude.

Zack quickly and thoroughly scanned his room as he walked to the couch in the center. As he came around the edge however he saw one of his serving bowls near full of small broken bit of equipment sitting on his coffee table. He walked over to them and reached in to shift some through his fingers. Most were broken beyond repair but a few were intact enough for Zack to recognize what they were.

"What's all this?" Zack asked slightly dreading the answer and hoping he was wrong.

"Surveillance equipment."

Zack stared at the components in disgust. His earlier embarrassment all but forgotten as well as the demon's reason for being there in the first place. A deep sense of violation taking their places. If this is what he thought, it meant…

"Why is it in my home?" Zack's tone was hard.

Zack heard Vincent shift closer but he couldn't take his eyes off the bowl as a well of anger began to rise inside him. This was his home.

"Standard operating procedure is for all Soldiers to be monitored at all possible times. Both on duty and off. As part of Shinra's 'asset' protection and wellbeing initiative." Vincent's dry voice made it sound like it was a quote from some manual. For all he knew it probably was.

Zack clenched his teeth on the rage flowing through him. His whole body quivering with aggression. His muscles tightening with the need to lash out against anyone. To strike back at the ones who betrayed him. There were so many on that list and it kept growing longer. How many times was he supposed to be stabbed in the back and take it smiling?! How many more violations must he endure?!

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Zack shouted.

Vincent suddenly appeared in front of him. He gently but determinedly pushed Zack away from the table and guided him to his couch. He pushed Zack down and crouched in front of him. Zack sat forward to lash out only to be caught in Vincent's ruby gaze. He was frozen as those eyes suddenly flickered golden and burned into him. Slowly Zack felt himself relax back as wave after wave of calm flowed over him pushing everything else out of its path. He started to panic but even that was helpless against whatever it was the man was doing to him. It seemed to last forever until everything wrong with his world was drowned out. Only then did Vincent release him.

"What was that?" Zack finally asked when he was able to.

"Just something I can do." The demon answered as his eyes returned to normal.

Zack just nodded. It wasn't worth perusing. Not right now anyway, he didn't think he could if the demon put him under that spell again. He'd ask Cloud about it when he saw him.

"Okay…okay back to the bugs."

Vincent shifted onto the corner of the couch beside Zack. Although he faced away from him, Zack could feel Vincent's focused gaze watching his every breath. It should have felt uncomfortable but instead Zack felt very safe. He didn't know if it was more of the demon's magic or not and he didn't ask. It was one more violation than he could handle right then and he needed to focus on what's important.

"All Soldiers are monitored and through monitoring are controlled. The higher the level someone is, the greater the surveillance." Vincent finally said.

"Why?"

"To keep you loyal. To ensure the weapons Shinra created aren't turned back on them. Also, to keep you content with your imprisonment."

"I am NOT a weapon!" Zack protested.

"Are you sure?"

Zack flopped back in disgust. Damn the man for sounding so…so logical. He WASN'T a weapon, he was a person! He had his own mind, his dreams, his…his honor.

"It didn't really work did it. Look at Genesis and Angeal both went renegade with a battalion of Thirds and Seconds." Zack huffed.

"…"

"How do you know all this anyway?"

"A story for another time."

"I've got plenty to kill." Zack pushed.

"Cloud doesn't."

The more he learned about Shinra the less Zack wanted to stay. Sometimes (especially lately) he wished that it was just like any other normal job. That he could turn in his two weeks and move on. Unfortunately, like the Turks, Soldier was a lifetime gig, the green poison they pumped into his veins insured that. He thought he knew what he was getting himself into, but boy was he wrong. More and more it seemed that the dreams and honor that Angeal taught him were nothing more than lies.

Now though there was this whole thing with Cloud and Vincent from the future. People here to change what's happening now. A whole conspiracy going on under the president's nose. Zack didn't know how bad it got to have caused it but it must have been far worse than this. If Cloud was right, and he was here to make it all better, then Zack would have his back. But how bad could things really have been for the Planet, the freaking PLANET to send someone back in time to save itself? He couldn't even imagine it, that in a few years the world would end.

If Cloud was wrong or lying…

"Okay" Zack said slowly "Tell me what happened with Cloud."

Vincent shifted minutely.

"You said he's gone." Zack pressed.

"After…Hojo disconnected him the lifestream took him." Vincent answered.

"How can the lifestream just…take someone?" Zack asked shocked.

Mythology says it takes the souls of the dead. He'd never heard of it taking someone still living. That was the stuff of science fiction, it only happened in crappy B movies.

"Unknown, but not unheard of."

"Why did it take him?"

Vincent hesitated a minute before answering "I don't know. Possibly to heal the damage…Hojo did to him. Possibly he's receiving new instructions."

"So why sneak into my bedroom? You knew I was going down there today, so why didn't you just wait and tell me then?"

Again, Vincent hesitated for far longer this time. Zack could visibly see him weighing how much to tell him, if anything at all.

"Cloud's mind is…fractured. He doesn't want…Hojo to know how bad it is."

Huh?

"What do you mean?" Zack asked slowly.

"What…Hojo did to him from before…destroyed his mind completely. He has no real memory from before he woke from his coma after the other you made your escape."

"What? What do you mean 'other me'? What escape?" Zack asked rapidly.

This was far more than what he thought he was going to hear. Vincent didn't seem too happy having to tell him. But he wanted to know. He asked for this.

"From before you and Cloud met the same way. He was a regular infantryman then. You became friends and you were something of a mentor to him. A mission came that you Sephiroth and Cloud were on. Sephiroth was possessed and fatally wounded you both. Cloud was able to kill Sephiroth before he fell. Hojo took you both and experimented on you. You were useless to him but…Hojo saw potential in Cloud and did far worse to him. You escaped and took Cloud with you. He was not aware of what was happening."

This was far worse than anything he could have imagined and he was only getting the barest facts of what happened…should have happened. This was just the beginning.

"Are-are you sure you should be telling me this?" Zack asked.

"Cloud believes you should know but he cannot tell you himself."

"Okay…so fractured mind." Zack didn't want to hear any more about possible futures.

"Cloud's mind and memories were lost. He needed to build new ones. He did that by copying the memories of others and making them his own."

"How?"

"No one knows but he has many personalities and skills he blended into one. But there are three that make up the most of who he is."

"Who?" Zack wasn't sure he wanted to know but at the same time he desperately needed to know.

"Sephiroth, Tifa and you."

Zack was somewhat in shock. For all that Vincent led him up to it, it just wasn't real until he said it. Even now his mind shied away from the implications.

"When Cloud comes back, you need to take Tifa and go to him. His mind will be unstable from everything that he's been through already. He'll need his anchors" Vincent continued.

"What about Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"He's been by Cloud's side every night. He's already entrenched."

Okay…he could do this. Could he do this?

When would all this become too much? Or was it already too much?

Zack didn't think he could ever be strong enough to carry the burden Cloud shouldered like it was nothing. Zack always dreamed of becoming a hero. Seeing and hearing such a small amount of what his friend had been through made him wish he stayed at home to skin frogs.

"No one else could do it, could they." Zack's question was more of a statement.

Vincent answered anyway "No, they could not."

"I don't want this." Zack said calmly.

"I understand."

"It's just…too much…too big for me y'know. I'm just one guy."

"True."

"I can't…"

Zack shook his head and thought back on everything he learned just this morning. It wasn't everything, it wasn't even a lot and what was learned was horrifying. There was still so much further to go and far worse things to know. Far worse things that WILL happen as things change. He would have to give up everything he worked so hard to get. Lose everything he ever wanted. His dreams. His honor. His pride in Soldier.

Zack sighed and ran his hands through his hair. There really was no other option.

"Alright, I'm in."

As if it had been waiting for Zack to decide, his PHS started ringing. Zack got up and rushed to where he left it charging. He couldn't stop the slight smile when he saw who was calling him. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Hey Aerith." Zack greeted

"Hi Zack, Um sorry to call you so early but...I…uh…have a slight situation here."


	21. step twenty: learning to trust

sclaimer: I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy.

A/N: ok, hopefully things are going to start happening again! It was a truly horrible last half of 2015 with both my father and my younger brother hospitalized in August and September. Nearly lost my brother three times between then and December my dad is still in now in January. I'm not saying this for sympathy or anything, just letting you know that I haven't abandoned my story, just dealing with family trauma.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I think I'm slowly starting to get my muses back.

P.S. before anyone asks, Tifa is not Cloud's girlfriend. They're just close.

,…,

Sephiroth entered the upper "Shinra approved" labs for his latest mako treatment right on time, never a minute early or late. Hojo watched from his console as his son came towards him with pride and arrogance in his every step. His movements were as graceful as a dancer's with his silver hair flowing like a banner. His power could be felt from across the room. There wasn't a single flaw to be found anywhere on his body. He was perfect. He had made him perfect.

Well…almost.

Thanks to one Cloud Strife, that one fault in his precious boy would be fixed.

"You know the drill." Hojo told him as he readied the instruments.

Sephiroth didn't say anything as he unhooked his coat and hung it in its place. He didn't have his sword with him, possibly because it would be too much temptation. Hojo didn't let it bother him, he knew what Sephiroth thought of him. Once he was ready he moved to the table and stretched out on it as Hojo walked over to him and started attaching the probes for his records. He wanted new statistics to compare against the new treatment. He wanted to know what (if any) changes occur with Strife's cure when it's applied to Sephiroth.

It was only one small drop of the new mako mixed with the old batch. If Strife was to be believed, any more risked alerting Jenova and start a doomsday clock for the planet. Hojo didn't care about the planet, but he didn't want his precious son used and warped into the weapon that destroys it. Strife already claimed to have killed Sephiroth in order to protect it and if pushed he would do so again. So he'll play by Strife's rules, for now.

"Where's Strife?" Sephiroth suddenly asked, breaking his traditional silence.

"He's where he's supposed to be." Hojo said caustically.

"He's not in the tower." Sephiroth said distantly.

"why do you think that?"

"I am…unsure. I only know." His very uncertainty seemed to disturb him greatly as Hojo could detect the barest trace of emotion on Sephiroth's normally fixed mask.

Hojo really didn't know what to think about Sephiroth's new obsession with the time traveler. Yes the boy was meant to be Sephiroth's clone, but logically the connection should only be on Strife's end. It shouldn't affect Sephiroth and yet it does. If the connection kept up, he would need to research a way to brake it. It could prove disastrous otherwise.

"It's not important." Hojo told him briskly "I'm experimenting with a new mixture, tell me immediately if you feel any different afterward."

"Understood."

Once the baseline readings were taken, Hojo disconnected him and readied the mako canisters as Sephiroth stripped completely and entered the shower chamber. He waited just long enough for Sephiroth to settle then started the process.

Vibrant green mako shot out of multiple jets coating Sephiroth completely. He stood perfectly still with an almost bored expression although Hojo knew it had to be excruciating. Sephiroth never revealed his pain. He was strong from the moment he was born.

It was a relatively short process, taking less than a quarter of an hour. It was always fascinating to Hojo watching the green substance mist out from the shower heads then gather to form into a thick syrup that clung to the flesh. He could almost see it burrow into Sephiroth as it was absorbed until there was nothing left. Not even a hint of mako shine on left on his hair.

Sephiroth stepped out of the chamber once all the mako had been absorbed and returned to the table without bothering to redress. Hojo replaced the probes for the new readings. Already he could detect slight variations from just moments before. Hojo looked up from the monitors to notice Sephiroth staring off onto the corner of the floor with a puzzled expression on his face. He glanced over himself but there was nothing there.

"What are you looking at?" Hojo finally asked in irritation.

"I found him."

Hojo glanced back to the spot Sephiroth was focused on. He wasn't a betting man but if he was, he would put everything he owned on the fact that if he followed Sephiroth's gaze, it would lead directly to where Strife was. Apparently the connection grew.

Fascinating

Aerith cheerfully entered her church to tend the flowers for the morning and decide which ones were ready to sell. The planet was buzzing excitedly today and she let herself get swept along with it dancing to the tune only she could hear. It's been happening a lot lately. She didn't know what happened to cause it, but it must have been big. Everything seemed so much bigger since Zack fell into her life.

Thoughts of Zack and how he made her feel safe flittered through her head as she pushed the heavy door open enough to slide through. She had barely managed a step when she caught sight of a stranger standing in the middle of the flower bed. Aerith stared at him with some trepidation. People didn't come to her church unless they were there to cause trouble, or Zack. But as she watched him from the doorway she decided he didn't feel like trouble, he felt…lost.

Aerith gradually crept forward until she reached the outer edge of the flower bed careful to keep enough distance to get away if she had to. She got a good look at the man standing among the flowers. He was rather short, only a little taller than herself and very skinny. With messy blonde bed hair and a whipcord muscular frame that was covered in vicious scars. He stood there with his back to her in only a pair of loose black hospital pants. He didn't seem to realize where he was. It was almost like he was in some sort of trance. He was just gazing at nothing as far as she could tell.

"Um…Hello." Aerith called out to him from the edge.

The stranger tilted his head slightly at her but not enough for her to see his face.

"Hello Aerith." He said distantly.

Aerith stumbled back with a slight gasp the young man either didn't hear or ignored. Very few people knew her real name. Tseng said it was dangerous to do so with people hunting her. For years she'd gone by Aeris, similar but with a distinct difference that can't be missed. The only person she'd told her real name to was Zack, and she refused to believe he would tell anyone else. Zack would never betray her.

"Um, can I…help you? Are you lost?" she stuttered out.

The young man flinched when she spoke. He remained silent but she knew he was aware of her. She watched him carefully but he didn't move or say anything else. With a hard swallow she lightly stepped forward into the flowers. As she moved closer he seemed to relax further. It was almost as if her presence calmed and comforted him but she couldn't imagine why.

"It's just like I remember it." The stranger suddenly said as Aerith got close enough to touch him.

"Remember what?"

"The church, the light" he crouched down before her to gently caress one of the petals "the flowers."

The planet's excitement grew. It felt like it was trying to tell her all about the young man in front of her but everything was all jumbled up into chaos. Nothing made sense. Aerith may have lived a rather sheltered life but she wasn't a fool. There was obviously something very special about this man. Special, and very…wrong. Anything that could stir up the planet like that was something to be left alone.

Aerith slowly backed out of her garden and away from the potentially dangerous man. The flowers would be fine without her for one day.

"I'll leave you to your reminiscing. Just… please be careful with the flowers, they're delicate."

"I think flowers are far stronger than they appear. They might look fragile on the surface, but their roots run deep. They're capable of surviving the harshest of winters to bloom next spring."

Shivers danced down her spine as he spoke. His voice sounded hallow and vacant as though he was simply an empty vessel echoing something else. There was definitely something not quite…there about him. Aerith didn't know what had happened to him but her first guess would be…a lot. It just a little too much for her, she couldn't handle anything this big. She was just a simple flower girl in the slums.

Aerith turned to make a quick escape. As soon as she got outside she would call Zack or maybe Tseng. They would know what to do. She took no more than a half a dozen steps when she heard the floorboards creak behind her. She swiftly turned around to warn him off but he was already gone.

"I'm sorry."

Aerith gasped and froze. She slowly turned around and there he was, standing between her and the door, the only way out. He was now facing her although his eyes were focused somewhere off to the side as though he didn't want to see her. Glowing blue just like Zack's only somehow brighter, less like the sky and more like…deep water. She saw a picture of it once, water so deep and blue and…violent. Was he a Soldier too? He was scarier than Zack, even when fighting monsters. Yet, somewhere in a part of her mind that wasn't in shock of his sudden movement, she thought he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

"I scared you and that was never my intent." He bowed slightly before her "I'll leave you be."

Without another word he turned and silently walked to the door. His bare feet gracefully avoiding the debris and broken planks that littered the church floor. The planet was still whispering franticly but she still had no idea what it was saying, what it wanted from her. Either way, he was just at the door and he would soon be out of her life and no longer her concern.

"Wait!" Aerith suddenly cried out.

What was she doing?

He paused with his hand pressed against the door "Why?"

"Because…" Aerith searched franticly for a reason. She didn't know why she impulsively called out to him. But she thought if she let him leave, she would be making a horrible mistake.

"Because it's dangerous out there and…and you're…uh not…dressed." She finally said.

He half turned around though he still wouldn't look at her. "I'll be fine." He promised her with a painful rictus smile stretched across his flawless face.

He was lying.

"Please," she called out before he could try to leave again "I have a…friend who can take you wherever you need to go. Please just…stay."

Aerith didn't know what was going on with her, but he wasn't trying to leave anymore and that made her…happy? Satisfied? Content? It was all so confusing. Why did the planet want her near him?

"What's your name?"

"Cloud."

"Hello Cloud."

Cloud's smile lost some of its painful edge and though he still wouldn't look at her, he seemed a little more…present. Aerith gathered her courage and approached him slowly. She hesitantly took his arm and pulled him back towards the garden. He silently followed, allowing her to direct him where she wanted him. When they reached the first pew Cloud flopped down on it without being told then stretched out to lay along its length.

"Why did you come here?" Aerith wondered out loud as she perched near his head.

"It's always here." Cloud answered, surprising her a little. He'd closed his eyes and rolled over so he was now facing the back of the pew. She knew from personal experience that it wasn't very comfortable but he acted like the hard wood was nothing. Maybe to him it was.

Aerith didn't know what he meant by that statement. She'd been coming to this abandoned church for as long as she could remember and she'd never seen him before nor had she heard of him. Someone who looked like he did and with the scars he had would have been the talk of the sector. Don Corneo alone would have been after him…for any number of purposes. There was a reason she never ventured near Wall Market. Instead he was a complete mystery to her, though she realized she was no longer afraid of him.

"Why won't you look at me?" Aerith asked him curiously.

"You'll disappear again."

Again? She really wanted to ask what he meant by that but she figured she wouldn't get a response she could understand. Whatever was going on inside his head, he was lost to it. Aerith doubted she would be getting a normal answer any time soon. Maybe Zack would have better luck than her.

Aerith pulled out the PHS Zack gave her shortly after he engineered a date out of her and selected his number. It really was the only number in her PHS. It rang a couple of times then she heard Zack eternally cheerful voice.

"Hey Aerith."

,…,

"Well?"

"Nothing new to report Sir. His vitals are still steadily improving, but he's showing no signs of regaining consciousness."

The Soldier Third Genesis bribed into being his mole inside Shinra was less than useful most of the time. He had access to some basic information when it came to Angeal which was why he still kept the fool, but he was unable to find any kind of real intel on Hojo's new pet. The only thing he was able to glean about the Delivery Man was the name Strife. Any record surrounding the blonde was either destroyed or secured for Hojo's eyes only. Genesis was strongly considering retiring the Third from service…permanently.

"What of Strife?" Genesis asked without expecting anything.

"Still locked up in the lab as far as I know."

As he thought. Goddess give him strength!

"I do have one piece of news for you." The Third said.

"What is it?" Genesis snapped into the PHS.

"I located Dr. Hollander. He's been imprisoned in Junon under Turk guard."

This could be promising.

"Where in Junon?"

"Somewhere in the Shinra complex. That's all I could find out."

Perhaps not after all. Still it was more than he had before.

"Keep digging and report to me when you have something of substance."

Genesis flipped the PHS closed with a dramatic huff. The Third would definitely need to go. No news on Strife and no news on Angeal. Barely a generalized location for Hollander. What he wouldn't give for a Second, or even better a Turk!

Unfortunately, when he defected he took all the Soldiers who were loyal to him with him and turned them into copies. The only reason he was wasting his time with that worthless boy was he could be bought for the right price. Any Seconds either knew better or were already on someone else's payroll. As for the Turks, in their own corrupt way they were incorruptible. Their loyalty ran to Shinra first and their own second. There was no room for a third and anyone caught trying, well no one outside of the Turks knew what happened to those.

The degradation was getting worse. He could feel himself fading away. He needed to know if the damn cure worked! Genesis glanced over to the desk where he kept the vial Strife had tossed at him. Its faint glowing blue liquid a constant temptation and torment. He was stronger than that though. He wouldn't touch the stuff until he knew what he was getting into. That meant getting Hollander to analyze it or wait for Angeal to wake up.

Since it didn't look like Angeal was waking up any time soon, he would need to plan the doctor's rescue.

,…,

It took Zack two hours to gather everything he needed, find Cloud's girlfriend, and get down through the slums to the church. While a good chunk of that time was spent braving Hojo's lab for Cloud's clothes and his scary-big sword, the majority was spent fighting monsters in the slums. Zack certainly gain new respect for his friend. The blonde was a skinny little thing but he was strong! That sword of his must weigh a ton. It was easily bigger and quite a bit heavier than Angeal's Buster sword. Zack didn't understand how he could wield it, but he did.

Tifa was another surprise. He knew through the grapevine that she'd been spending all of her free time with the Turks in their training salle, but he didn't know she had any real prior training. The first time they came across a pack of Whole Eaters Zack worried for her safety, but that quickly proved to be unnecessary. That girl could kick ass!

"Where'd you learn to fight like that? Not from the Turks, not that fast." Zack asked as they approached the church.

"It's a long story."

"Oh come on!" Zack whined "Tell me! We're bonding here!"

Tifa stopped dead in her tracks forcing Zack to stop too. She marched up to him with an evil glint in her eyes and poked him on the chest…hard.

"Listen! You may have finagled your way into Cloud's trust, but that doesn't mean you have mine! So why don't we go into this church of yours, get Cloud and get back to the tower in SILENCE! Is that ok with you?" she said harshly and was all but yelled in his face.

Zack stared in shock. When he first saw this slip of a girl in Nibelheim dressed like a slutty cowgirl and flirting with Rude and Reno, he'll admit he didn't have the kindest thoughts directed towards her. When Cloud insisted she come along regardless of the mission he assumed she was his main squeeze from back home. He really paid no notice of her beyond that. But now Zack wasn't so sure what to think anymore. Vincent insisted she come along and she clearly had far more combat training than she was willing to divulge. Now she was talking about trust, like he wasn't worth it. Like maybe she thought he didn't deserve Cloud's trust, that he had tricked Cloud in some way. Zack didn't know what he did or didn't do to earn her animosity but it was definitely something he would have to correct in the future.

"Yes ma'am." Zack said meekly.

"Good." She all but growled at him.

Then as though a switch was flipped, Tifa went from scary and serious back to her former vapid perky demeanor.

"Let's go get him then, OK?" she said airily and flounced off through the church doors.

Zack stared after her with one of the worst cases of whiplash he'd had in a while. She was obviously a very accomplished actress, but which extreme was the act? Or was it all fake.

'That is one crazy chick.' Zack thought with a shudder as he followed her through the door.


	22. step twenty-one: All girls together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well frustration is my name! My own fault, I had no one to blame but myself. So I had this chapter almost completely done a few weeks ago, then forgot to save. And we had a wind storm… yeah.
> 
> So…take two!
> 
> A/N 2: I am attempting to blend BC and CC into the same timeline. Having never played BC or CC I unfortunately know next to nothing about the personalities of Avalanche during that time period. I'm doing a ton of research but if anyone can give me any tips on characteristics or traits of the leading members that would be a HUGE help.

All girls together

A/N: Well frustration is my name! My own fault, I had no one to blame but myself. So I had this chapter almost completely done a few weeks ago, then forgot to save. And we had a wind storm… yeah.

So…take two!

A/N 2: I am attempting to blend BC and CC into the same timeline. Having never played BC or CC I unfortunately know next to nothing about the personalities of Avalanche during that time period. I'm doing a ton of research but if anyone can give me any tips on characteristics or traits of the leading members that would be a HUGE help.

.,,.

Tifa pushed through the rotting church doors steaming from her little 'chat' with the Soldier. Sure he seemed all friendly and harmless, but she knew a lot of people who appeared that way at first and were anything but! Tifa knew he was at least somewhat important to Cloud; it was obvious back in Nibelheim. She decided she was going to watch him closely and when he came bursting in the salle to drag her down here she knew she had her moment.

One of the first things she noticed about him was that while he acted like a wriggly little puppy, he fought just like a nibel wolf. He was fierce and fearless and adapted almost immediately to her own style, working around it so that by the third encounter with fiends they moved together seamlessly.

The second thing she noticed was his rather bad interrogation skills. Tifa wasn't fooled one bit when he started asking after her previous training. The Turks have been trying relentlessly and far more subtlety to find out who trained her. She would never tell. If Shinra found out there was a Wutain Master unaccounted for, especially so close to one of their reactors, they would raze Nibelheim to the ground. The Gods only knew what they would do to Wutai itself. Shinra was an interesting place and far better than anything she left behind but she was under no illusion of just how dangerous it could be too. Cloud was very quick to let her in on a few ugly truths before that quack temporarily silenced him.

Tifa only managed a few harsh strides before the surroundings brought her to a standstill. The church wasn't anything like she imagined it would be. She thought that given its location it would be a rusty metal wreck fitting perfectly with the rest of Midgar's slums. A wreck it might be but it was more like an ancient ruin. The walls and columns were all cut stonework with real wood benches and beams. It even had intricate stained glass windows that were for the most part still intact. It had a light and peaceful feel to it Tifa thought as she slowly walked down the main aisle.

The flower garden in the middle of the floor was a nice touch.

Tifa didn't see Cloud as she looked around but there was a girl with a long brunette ponytail sitting on the front row. Maybe this chick knew where Cloud was. As she came closer to her she could hear the girl humming some sort of lullaby that sounded strangely familiar. Like something she heard in a dream, like something her mother sung when she was small. She was just about to call out to the girl when Zack decided to burst in loudly startling Tifa out of her skin.

"Shh," the girl admonished softly "he's sleeping."

"Oops! Sorry. Hey Aeris." Zack said, bashfully rubbing his hair.

He? Tifa quickly rounded the bench and there was Cloud, sleeping peacefully with his head in the girl's lap. It was surprising as Cloud didn't trust strangers any easier than she did and with the changes he'd obviously gone through in the few short years he's been gone she can't imagine that it got any better. Yet there he was curled up facing the back as calm as she'd ever seen him.

Zack bounced up to them and started flirting badly with Aeris. Tifa tuned him out as she crouched down next to Cloud just watching him breathe. She could only see his back but the story it told her was one of horror. Where all the tubes and what-not the Quack stuck into her friend were now old scars, but what was worse were all the other ones she didn't know about. The scars that had been hidden underneath the green slime were now starkly visible. He looked like he'd been mauled by a dragon at some point, chewed up and spat back out, then stabbed through with a sword several times. She reached out to touch one of them.

"Careful," Aeris said in that same soft voice "he gets jumpy if he's startled."

"Jumpy?" Tifa asked dryly.

"Mm-hhmm" Aeris nodded.

Tifa studied the girl and Aeris studied her right back. Zack was watching them both uneasily.

"Hmm, Aeris right? Can you do me a solid and move over there?" Tifa asked pointing a distance away "You too Soldier."

"OH, um, okay." Aeris carefully moved out from underneath Cloud's head and moved over to where Tifa indicated pulling a protesting Zack along with her. Tifa stood back up once the two were at a safe distance.

"What are you going to do?" Zack asked warily.

"Wake him up."

"I'm not one hundred percent that's safe." Zack cautioned.

"It's probably not." Tifa agreed. She eyed the bench cautiously. Cloud was a demon to wake on the best of circumstances and these were not the best circumstances. Her friend had been suffering horribly every second of every day for the last month.

This could get very ugly very fast…

It really was the safest way…

He would understand…

Eventually…

Maybe…

With a single powerful kick Tifa struck the base of the pew shattering it from under Cloud's weight. Tifa immediately back flipped out of the way missing the flowerbed by inches and just in time too. As the bench shattered under his weight, Cloud lashed out violently with a strangled shout. Pieces of debris flew all around him barely missing her as she ducked down. A shout from Zack had her guessing one of the shards struck him.

Good.

"Settle down Cloud!" Tifa shouted in her best impression of Cloud's mom.

Cloud froze mid rampage at her voice. He quickly lasered in on her with fierce precision that shot dread down her spine. There was no recognition as he stared at her, just a cold calculating assessment. Tifa stayed crouched down until the strangeness started to fade away.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked, a chill still in his tone but melting slowly away as confusion sank in.

"You back Strife?" Tifa asked without moving.

"I don't know…where am I?"

From off to the side Tifa noticed Zack inching forward but she quickly waved him back. Cloud wasn't in control yet and Soldier or not, if Cloud decided to attack he could do some serious damage to Zack. Cloud didn't follow chaos without reason after all.

"A church in the slums." Tifa said.

"Aerith's church?" Cloud asked distractedly "I was dreaming of her again."

Tifa didn't know what to make of that so in the custom of all Nibelheimians, she chose to ignore it. Cloud was obviously still lost in his head. What that Dr. Quack did to him was enough to mess with anyone's sense of reality.

"Hey there Spike," Zack said softly, completely ignoring her warning "are you with us buddy?"

Tifa flinched expecting Cloud to flip out but he hardly moved. Instead he also flinched back as if Zack's voice pained him. It wasn't anything she'd ever expect him to do and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Cloud never flinched, at anything. Even when he had real reason to, he never flinched.

"Zack?" Cloud asked with a small voice. He tilted his head slightly towards Zack's voice without looking at the Soldier.

"Yeah Cloud, you're kinda scaring us here."

Cloud shook his head violently as if trying to shake off unwanted thoughts like water. Tifa glared at Zack, though the Soldier ignored her to focus on her friend. She didn't like how much he was able to affect Cloud. He went from a deadly wolf to a sad puppy just at the sound of Zack's voice. That wasn't a Cloud she knew and she hated not knowing.

"It's no use, he won't look at us." Aeris spoke up from where she still stood off to the side.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked. He had no problem focusing in on her after all.

"Well, the entire time we were here he wouldn't look at me. He'd talk but he wouldn't face me. I don't understand why though."

"You're not there." Cloud said so painfully it could break her heart "You're never there."

Tifa watched Cloud closely. She could practically see the pieces of his psyche pulling themselves back together. He'd had meltdowns before but this had to be the worst breakdown she'd ever seen him suffer. She glared over at Zack again but pulled up short. While Aeris looked concerned, Zack looked completely distraught.

Who was he? Cloud's boyfriend or something? What was going on with him? Just how long have they've known each other? Regardless, she was going to have to keep an even tighter eye on the Soldier. She didn't trust him…yet.

"Cloud, do you remember me? Do you remember who I am?" Zack asked pressing forward again.

Zack waved her back toward Aeris, Tifa hesitated but Zack just waved more insistently. Cloud's gaze stayed focused on her until she passed Zack. He recoiled back a few steps as if seeing Zack was physically painful. Just what was going through his mind?

"Zack? I don't…" Cloud started.

"You came back remember? You said you had a job to do so you came back." Zack said coaxingly. He kept edging closer but staying out of Cloud's direct line of sight.

"I came back." Cloud echoed.

Whatever Zack was doing, it seemed to be working. Cloud was staying calm, he was listening. He didn't need her at that moment. Tifa glanced around her and spotted the other girl and moved to her side. She had her hands clasped in front of her as if she were praying. Well…they were in a church.

"Aeris right? I'm Tifa. Sorry for destroying your bench there." Tifa said.

"That's alright, most of the pews are crumbling anyway so it's not much of a change. At least the flowers weren't hurt." The girl said.

Zack had pulled the duffle back with Cloud's clothes in it and was starting to pull out his gear. Cloud was now looking at Zack. He wasn't altogether back yet but he was getting there. Tifa and Aeris both gasped as Zack worked loose the drawstring hold Cloud's pants up and let them drop to the ground. The girls both instantly turned their backs to the boys giving Cloud at least some modesty, although Cloud didn't seem to need it.

"You're friends with Cloud right?" Aeris asked still blushing bright red.

"Yeah, you can say that." Tifa answered trying to get her own flush under control. "We were neighbors growing up together. He was the only guy who didn't think I was a prize chocobo, and useful only for the status of owning me."

If Tifa came off sounding bitter, it's probably because she was. All of the boys would hang around her showing off trying to get her to be 'his' girl but none of them ever had any interest in anything she wanted or had to say and because she chose a fighting Goddess instead of one of the artistic or family orientating ones, none of the other village girls would have anything to do with her. It became so much worse after her mother died and that damn bridge broke. Her father tried to lock her up like she was spun glass and deny her the one person in the entire town who treated her like a person. Then Cloud left and it got so much worse.

"I know the feeling." Aeris said dryly.

The comment snapped Tifa out of her morose thoughts. Tifa looked at her, yeah she appeared all sweet in her pretty white dress and meek demeanor, however as Tifa caught the other girl's eyes she knew Aeris knew exactly what she was meant. Being a pretty girl in this type of neighborhood…

"So" Tifa said a little awkwardly "is Zack your friend or is he your 'friend'?"

,..,

Zack had managed to get Cloud into something more substantial than the 'hospital' pants and was in the process of zipping up Cloud's vest when he glanced up to see the softest expression he'd ever seen on his friend's face. He looked over to see what put such a unique countenance there. Cloud was watching Aerith and Tifa. The girls were giggling over something or the other, Zack had no idea what it could be about but he would bet Cloud knew. It was either that or…

"Did you plan on this?" Zack asked slightly suspiciously.

Cloud turned back to him, he still wouldn't look Zack in the eyes but he was finally acknowledging him. It was progress.

"Plan it? No, I didn't plan it… But I wanted it to happen." Cloud said wistfully, glancing back over to the girls.

"Why is that?" Zack pressed.

"They were the best of friends before. Inseparable."

Zack sighed at his friend's distraction as he finished zipping it up. So far he had Cloud's pants on him and his vest. He still needed to get the boots on him and he had no clue as what to do with the bondage gear straps or the heavy leather skirt and sleeve. Cloud was no help of course. Now that he was calm he was off in LaLa land or whatever.

"Your friend Vincent told me to bring her with me when I got the call to find you." Zack said giving up on the bondage gear "How did he know?"

"Vincent has his own tasks. Right now they coincide with mine, but I don't know how long that'll last."

Cloud yielded gracefully to Zack pushing him back onto an unbroken pew. Zack dragged the footwear next to him and knelt to start fitting them on. As Cloud became more and more aware he started looking more and more amused by the situation, at Zack's expense no doubt, and still no assistance. The girls were certainly no help, Aerith was now showing Tifa her garden and completely ignoring Zack's struggles.

"Huh, I thought you and he were working together towards the same end." Zack commented. One shoe on, one to go.

"Yes and no." Was all Cloud said.

Zack was going to push a little bit more when Cloud froze suddenly. Zack rose to his feet slowly as Cloud tilted his head back to the door as though listening to something on that he could hear. Zack knew that look well, it meant something was coming. Cloud rose silently to his feet and practically glided over to where the two girls were.

"Tifa," he called out quietly "can you walk Aeris home for me? Zack and I have some business to take care of."

Tifa asked him something in that mountain language they use that Zach didn't understand and Cloud replied just as quietly in that same language. Zack cursed himself for not paying attention in the mandatory foreign language courses when he was still in training. At the time he thought the only language he needed to know was the main dialect of Wutai. Clearly he was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked timidly.

"Not really, but I shouldn't let it wait. Tifa, do you want us to pick you up at Aeris' house or make your own way back?"

"I haven't had the chance to explore down here so if I can get back in Shinra, I'll stay awhile." Tifa said after a moment.

"Here," Zack tossed her his entrance key "I'll just tell them I lost mine again."

"I'll see you when you get back then." Cloud said with a slight nod. "Try to stay out of trouble while I'm not there to share it."

"No promises." Tifa smirked with a saucy grin.

With that Tifa grabbed Aerith by the hand and pulled her out of the church. Cloud's head was once again cocked to listen to…whatever it is he was listening to. Zack strained his own ears but he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary.

"What was that about?" Zack asked.

"We're going to have company soon." Cloud stated as he methodically organized and attached the bondage gear.

"What kind of company?"

"Avalanche."

Zack was instantly on high alert. He also instantly regretted not bringing his own sword. He didn't think he would need it when he gathered Cloud's stuff. Zack hoped that Angeal doesn't find out or he'll never hear the end of it. If Angeal ever woke up that is. Cloud was finishing up the final few straps. Whatever was going on with him seemed to have disappeared in the face of whatever was coming next. Zack searched the area for anything that could be used as a weapon but all he could see were rotten planks and flowers.

"Here," Cloud said thrusting a hilt into his chest "I don't think you'll need this but it couldn't hurt."

Zack took the handle and studied the blade. It was as wide as a buster sword but only about half as long. It was surprisingly heavy too.

"How?..."

"It splits apart."

"Oh."

Sure enough, there was now a clear space carved in the side of the monster sword that was perfectly smooth just a few moments ago. Huh, no wonder it was so heavy.

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Oh."

Zack waited patiently for all of thirty seconds before the adrenaline became more than he could endure. So he started doing squats much to Cloud's amusement. Cloud himself was once again in his full attire complete with his skirt. Just like when they first met.

"So why the skirt?" Zack asked impulsively.

Cloud looked confused for a second before glancing down at himself. It was like he didn't realize just how weird he looked in a half skirt. Maybe it becomes a trend in the future? Zack shuddered at the thought.

"It's protection." Cloud finally said.

"Protection from what?"

Cloud shifted cagily. Zack noticed he had a habit of doing that. Zack just had to wait him out and Cloud would eventually give. He was just like Sephiroth in that aspect. He was just like Sephiroth in a number of aspects actually.

"From my wing." Cloud finally answered. "Unlike the others mine doesn't have feathers, it has spikes." He gestured to the sleeve and skirt "This is to keep it from cutting me open in a fight."

Whoa…

"Can I see?" Zack asked.

His response clearly startled Cloud a bit. It was obviously not the response Cloud was expecting. But come on! If he could handle Angeal his mentor having wings, he could so deal with his friend from the future having one too!

"Maybe later, if everything goes well." Cloud eventually promised.

"Will I get one?" Zack asked suddenly "You know, a wing of my own."

"I doubt it." Cloud said after pondering it for a moment. "The wings are a form of mutation caused by degradation which in turn is caused by Jenova. Since you've already been 'cured' and haven't developed a wing beforehand, It's highly unlikely it'll happen."

Zack was actually a little bummed that he wouldn't get to fly like the others. So what if it was weird or something, he wanted to know what it felt like to move so freely like that. It seemed like it would be so much fun. He wasn't hiding his sulking very well if the quiet amusement on Cloud's face was anything to go by.

"Sorry." Cloud said with little real sympathy.

"It's alright." Zack pouted in good humor "I bet it made traveling awesome though."

"I wouldn't know. I did most of my traveling by either airship or on my motorcycle."

"Seriously?"

Cloud shifted his grip on the sword and changed his position subtlety. It was all the warning Zack needed to get ready. He stalked silently through the debris until he was across the aisle. This way they could attack from either side without getting flanked themselves if a fight broke loose.

"I had a lot of baggage back then." Cloud said keeping the conversation going.

"Nasty stuff. I avoid it at all costs." Zack continued cheerfully "Reminds me too much of responsibilities."

"One should always be held responsible for their crimes." A booming female voice interrupted from just outside the church door.

Zack and Cloud were ready as the doors were broken down dramatically by none other than Avalanche Leader Elfé with one powerful punch. She entered the church through a cloud of dust, followed closely behind by Shears then Fuhito. Cloud hadn't moved a muscle, instead he maintained his ready yet relaxed pose he took just seconds before. Zack did his best to copy him as the trio strolled in. Elfé was instantly glaring maliciously at them. Shears looked all around the chapel while Fuhito simply appeared bored.

When they were almost two thirds of the way up Cloud shifted slightly causing Elfé and the others to freeze. Cloud didn't look it, but he was ready to tear them apart and they knew it. Zack forced his own posture to a more laid-back one. It was clearly going to be up to him to keep this from becoming a bloodbath.

"So what brings you to this neck of the wood?" Zack asked jauntily.

Shears turned to glare at him while Elfé and Fuhito studied Cloud. Cloud stayed calm but the wildness from earlier was starting to creep back. Zack also really didn't like the attention Cloud was getting from the Avalanche scientist.

"Where's the Ancient?" Elfé suddenly demanded harshly.

"…The who?"


	23. Step 22: Time for change

Well…that took forever.

 

...

 

"Don't toy with me Soldier scum!"

Zack studied the trio that led the most powerful terrorist organization in Midgar, possibly the whole world. This was his first time seeing them face to face, but he knew Sephiroth had at least one run-in with Elfé in the past and she'd managed to push him to a draw. Anyone who could do that was someone to be cautious around. He glanced over at Cloud, his friend didn't seem all that concerned but then again, he never seemed concerned over anything. He knew almost nothing about the other two only that Shears was some sort of strategist and Fuhito was the Avalanche equivalent of Hojo.

"Well that's not very nice" Zack snarked "we've only just met."

Cloud chortled silently across from him as he adjusted his grip. He could feel the hate coming from Elfé, but before she could do anything Shears pulled her back. Even with his hearing he couldn't discern what they were arguing about but whatever it was Shears seemed to win. Elfé yanked her arm out of his grip but allowed him to take over.

"Calm down, we don't mean you any harm. We just want to talk to the Ancient." Spears said calmly.

"And I believe I made my confusion clear when I said 'huh?' There's no old timers here."

Zack wasn't completely stupid. He knew that this somehow involved Aerith. He wasn't sure why, but he knew she was hiding from something. People who weren't hiding didn't have a secret identity, nor have Turks lurking around watching and or protecting them. Tseng had pulled him aside often enough in the beginning of their relationship trying to warn him off for Zack to be very aware of that.

A quick glance out of his peripheral vision allowed Zack to see Cloud seemingly leaning casually against one of the sturdier pews examining his sword's handle. To anyone who didn't know the time traveler it would appear as if he was completely oblivious or unconcerned to what was happening around him, but Zack fought with him enough to know that Cloud was balanced on a hairpin trigger just waiting for a reason to go off. Given the fact that the man still wasn't all together there yet had Zack more than a little cautious on how the blond will react.

"Idiot! Are you rea-" Elfé started shouting before being cut off again.

"What we're saying" Shears continued "is we would like to speak with the Cetra. I assure you we mean her no harm."

Warning signs shouted in Zack's head as things became clearer. Avalanche thought Aerith was a legendary Cetra, and if Turks were watching her as closely as they were then Shinra thought she was too. Whether or not she was, the fact that two powerful organizations thought she was one put his precious flower girl in more danger than he'd previously thought she was in.

"Yeah," Zack said trying to keep his expression as confused and dismissive as possible "I'm not one for believing in fairytales either. If you're looking for some mythical being of power, I'm going to have to disappoint you. There's no Gods that hang out in a slum church, only fools seeking them."

As Zack parried words with two of Avalanche's leaders he noticed the silent third member. The scientific mind behind Avalanche had been extremely quiet since they arrived. At first, he hadn't paid any real attention to him as he was more focused on the real physical threat Elfé presented, but now that Shears had her mostly under control his attention expanded to include more awareness, and what he became aware of made him as uneasy as the knowledge of Avalanche's interest in Aerith. Fuhito was staring intently strait at Cloud.

"If that's true fascist, then why are you here? Are you a fool?" Elfé sneered, fingering her katana.

Zack turned his attention back on the woman enraged. His own grip tightening and shifting on his borrowed blade. He'd been called a lot of things in his life, but that one still stung. He'd joined Soldier to become a hero, to help people and as far as he was concerned he'd done a fairly decent job of it. And the times he couldn't live up to his expectations would haunt him for the rest of his life. He didn't need a terrorist to condemn him.

"Just patrolling the area. There's a lot of pests in the slums that need exterminating." Zack returned sneer for sneer.

"Why you little…" Elfé shouted as she charged him.

That might have been a mistake, Zack thought as he parried her strike. She didn't anywhere near Sephiroth's speed, but she could sure hit just as hard as him and lacked all of his mercy. One blow almost put him on the ground. He recovered his balance quickly enough to avoid her second swing and launched his own counterattack. His borrowed blade singing a deadly song as it parried against Elfé's katana.

He ignored Shears' shouts trying to calm her down, they didn't seem to be working anyways. He dodged the next hit and countered with a horizontal strike of his own. Elfé ducked under it and kicked his legs out from under him. He hit the back of one of the broken boards, the sharp splinters scraping his side.

It was short, fast and brutal.

Zack stared up at her shocked and more than a little embarrassed at hitting the ground so quickly. Elfé had her arms up ready to skewer him. He prepared to roll out of the way to continue their dance when Cloud blindsided them both, hooking Elfé's katana with a serrated sword he pulled out of the bunch, knocking it out of her hands. With the same fluid motion Cloud spun behind her wrapping his arm around her throat, the green glow of materia lighting up his bracer.

"Sleep."

The spell took hold instantly. Elfé slumped back into Cloud's hold. Zack watched as he carefully lowered her down. He caught Shears watching with tightly controlled anger, his fists clenched tightly as he glared daggers into Cloud's back. He didn't dare try anything though with Elfé out of commission though.

"Very impressive!" Fuhito approached them clapping slowly "Very impressive indeed."

Something bad was about to happen. Zack knew something bad was about to happen because the closer Fuhito got to them the colder Cloud's eyes became. The more controlled his breathing became. The more focused… He'd seen something similar in the tunnels back in Nibelheim and if he remembered correctly, it didn't work out too well for anything that crossed his path.

"Why are you really here?" Zack asked trying to starve off whatever was going through his friend's head.

"It's just as we said. We came to talk to the last known Cetra." Shears answered as Fuhito leaned over Cloud's shoulder enough to observe how Elfé.

Zack wanted to tell the Avalanche scientist to back off but feared bringing attention to it would be the trigger Cloud needed to go off. His friend's eyes morphing to the cat-like slits the second the scientist leaned over him.

"We had hoped to convince her to join our cause, however since she's not here I'm going to extend the offer to you two." Fuhito said still hovering over Cloud's shoulder.

"Not interested."

"I'm not asking."

Fuhito pressed his hand to the back of cloud's neck and in that moment Zack knew there would be no stopping him. In one heartbeat Fuhito was smiling in triumph over them and in the next one his head flew across the room almost hitting Shears, the lifestream claiming the body as it fell. Zack remained prone on the ground watching his friend carefully in case Cloud decided to strike out at any moving target that caught his gaze. Though Zack knew he didn't need to worry about his own safety, he worried that Cloud might decide to take out Shears and Elfé thereby removing Avalanche completely.

"You'll pay for that!" Shears shouted, frozen near the door. The malice pouring off of Cloud locking him into place.

"Spike?" Zack pressed cautiously.

Whatever demons that were haunting Cloud at that moment seemed to fade away the moment Fuhito's body disintegrated. Zack didn't question it too closely, he didn't want to set the blond off again with Elfé still unconscious at his feet. Don't get him wrong, he didn't have any love to lose for the Avalanche leader, he just didn't want Cloud to do something he might regret later. Killing an evil scientist was one thing, killing an unconscious woman was something else.

Cloud calmly attached his blades together again as Zack pulled himself to his feet, his side still stinging from the splinters. Shears was silently seething at the door too afraid to take on two enhanced humans by himself yet wanting to save his love. Zack didn't blame him.

"The materia Fuhito put in her for strength is killing her." Cloud said coldly "If you want her to survive the year, take it out of her."

"Why would I trust the word of a Shinra dog?"

Zack moved gingerly around Elfé's body at Cloud's gesture, more than a little embarrassed that he was so easily trounced by someone who wasn't even properly trained. He sincerely hoped it never got back to Kunsel or he'd never live it down!

"Not my problem." Cloud said as he reclaimed the blade he'd loaned Zack and added it to his monster sword "You can either believe me and take it out or don't and watch her die. Regardless, the end result will be the same for me."

Even for Cloud that was harsh, but considering who he must have learned it from it wasn't too surprising. Zack had half a mind to pull Cloud aside and talk to him about his bedside manner though.

"You…"

"Take her and go." Zack told him as menacingly as he could while Cloud idly flicked his sword.

"This place and the Cetra are off limits." Cloud added "Don't come here again."

Shears opened his mouth to say something but one look had him changing his mind. Zack pulled Cloud back so Shears can retrieve his comrade without getting in his space. Shears took immediate advantage and rushed to Elfé's side, carefully picking her up to cradle in his arms. He walked as quickly as he could back to the entrance while keeping an eye on them. Cloud slid his sword into his harness when Shears reached the door, although Zack knew he could pull it out again in a second's notice.

"You haven't heard the last of us! Avalanche will bring Shinra down!" Shears shouted before running out the door.

"If he knows what's good for him he won't be." Zack muttered scathingly "Am I right Spike?"

…

"Cloud?"

"I-I need a moment."

Cloud flinched away from Zack's concern. He was still trying to handle reality as it was, that Zack was really there again. That this was actually happening. The green haze and almost blinding whiteout that he'd been dealing with since he suddenly appeared back in the church were fading away into a more normal vision but the buzzing was echoing through his mind like felt very familiar background noise.

Hojo's work had done a number on him this time.

"Okay," Zack said carefully as Cloud's inner distress became more apparent to him "do you need me to leave for a moment?"

"…No."

"Okay."

Zack moved back a little to plop back on one of the benches. Cloud appreciated him for giving him some space, but he needed the other man close right now. The month in mako left him feeling empty and hollow inside and he craved the stability his connection with the Soldier gave him. He followed Zack to the bench pausing only long enough to set his fusion sword safely aside and sat tentatively next to him. Zack didn't hesitate to pull him firmly into his side and Cloud felt himself relax as the shrapnel of his mind slotted back into place.

They stayed that way for hours. Zack patiently waiting while Cloud pulled himself together again. Pieces of Zack's personality and memories fitting seamlessly into his psyche patching up the holes Hojo put in there with his extraction. He needed Zack to balance out Sephiroth's influence on him. But it felt like he was stealing from him and the guilt ate at him.

"I have no memories of my own past my twenty first year." Cloud started haltingly.

"Yeah?"

Zack didn't push him and Cloud appreciated him even more for his patience.

"The first time…before I…"

Zack's arm felt firm and comforting around him. It gave him the courage to continue.

"There was a mission. You, me, and-and Sephiroth were sent to Nibelheim because of some high-level monsters in the area. I don't have any memories of my own on this…just what I've pieced together, but Sephiroth went mad and destroyed the village. He almost killed us before he was thrown into the mako reactor."

Cloud couldn't stop trembling as various memories tore through him. He didn't want to talk about this but Zack deserved to know. He promised after all. But he didn't want to go there.

"Hojo got us and for four years he tried to make us clones of Sephiroth. He figured out quickly that you weren't viable do to your previous exposure to mako and the Soldier program, but I was a perfect fit. A blank slate."

"You don't have to tell me anything." Zack told him.

"If I don't do it now, I probably won't do it at all." Cloud said "I'm vulnerable right now. If I wait my guard will go back up and I'll never get it out."

"No really, it's fine if you don't tell me. I know."

Cloud stared at Zack as he looked over at the flowers.

"How?"

"Your scary friend told me just before I came down here."

"Tifa?"

"No! not Tifa you cluck!"

Zack's surprised chuckle at his pathetic joke was enough to break some of the tension from the atmosphere. Thanks to Zack's presence he was slowly stitching himself back together and every moment spent in his company had him feeling more and more human. Not having to cut open so many painful wounds to explain why he was so messed up help too.

"So, Vincent then."

"Yeah Vincent, he snuck into my bedroom and long story short he told me." Zack hesitated for a moment "He said you wanted me to know but couldn't tell me yourself. Was he wrong?"

Cloud relaxed further into Zack, taking comfort in him "It's fine really. Vincent knows my story probably better than I do and knowing you know…without having to dig it all up myself… Besides, Vincent likes to hold all the secrets almost as much as he enjoys dropping verbal bombs on unsuspecting people. I wouldn't want to deprive him of such pleasure."

"He's something alright. My bedroom Cloud! On my bed!"

"Did he make you breakfast at least?"

"Does a bowl full of surveillance equipment count? Cause apparently I've been spied on since I joined Soldier. Did you know?"

"Know? No. But it makes sense Shinra would want to keep tabs on their top assets." Cloud paused thoughtfully "Did they put one in your shower?" Innocence glowing in his once more blue eyes.

"CLOUD!"

Cloud chuckled as Zack threw his weight on him dramatically at his teasing. Zack took it all in good humor as he knew he would. He'd missed this, the feeling of unity…family. Sitting here he could almost hear Denzel in the background laughing away.

"Did I tell you I had a son?" Cloud suddenly said as nostalgia struck him hard.

"Hm, I don't think so…no." Zack said softly hooking his chin over Cloud's shoulder.

"His name is Denzel. He was an orphan in the ruins of Midgar. We…found each other. He's so brave and cheerful, always willing to help out, always smiling." Cloud smiled as he remembered him "I traveled a lot so he stayed primarily with Tifa at her bar, but when I was…home it felt like he never left my side. Always asking me about my 'adventures' and about you."

"Me?"

"What I could remember anyway." Cloud said "I might have elaborated on a few things here and there. He's a big fan of yours."

"I would've liked to have met him."

"He's just a newborn with his parents right now. They're living on the plate in sector 7."

"Are you going to get involved with him?"

"Not directly. Not unless things go wrong for him. I'd rather he have a normal healthy life than one I could provide." Cloud stated firmly "But I am keeping an eye on him and his family."

"I'm sorry." Zack sounded sincere.

"Don't be, I knew what I was getting into from the beginning. If he's happy then I'm happy, that's all I care about."

He missed Denzel more than he ever thought he would. He knew it would be painful and for the most part he was able to put it aside a focus on the tasks at hand, but every now and then it would hit him like a sucker-punch in the gut that Denzel would never again run to his side begging for stories from his travels. He hoped it never stopped hurting.

"I don't know a whole lot about what's going on with you, practically nothing really. But It seems like that planet or the Gods or whatever's behind this is asking too much of you."

"I'm fine Zack."

"Are you?"

Cloud pulled away so he could turn and face Zack directly. Zack let him go reluctantly. He needed Zack to believe he was fine. If Zack doubted it, if he thought he was hurting then Zack would challenge that Planet itself for him and as much as he would love for Zack to go to battle for him again, he would never tolerate losing Zack or worse…have Zack end up like him.

"Things aren't certain. This is a global war with an entity that has no real form anymore in which I'm but a weapon, but if everything goes to plan…how this war ends for me is…the best possible one I could hope for." Cloud assured him as best he could.

"And if things don't go to plan?"

"I guess…depending on the situation, it'll restart again."

"You mean, you'll restart again?"

"Probably."

"Cloud…"

"Did Vincent mention what the Planet did to me?" Cloud asked.

It didn't surprise him that Vincent chose to take the initiative, the gunman preferred to work alone gathering intel and developing his own strategies before rejoining the group. Cloud understood it, but he couldn't do it. He never handled being on his own well, even at the worst of his own geostigma infection he couldn't stay away entirely. He needed people around him too much to tolerate being alone for any length of time. But he did appreciate Vincent taking on some of the burden of his past.

"A little, he said the lifestream came and took you away."

"That's pretty close actually. Because of what I am now…what the planet made me into…I am in a way immortal."

"Seriously?"

"I can die a thousand times and so long as I'm connected to the lifestream I can be brought back whenever and wherever the planet needs me, or wherever it's convenient." Cloud said wryly "I'm lucky it brought me back here and not Mideel or the north crater. Both are viable options."

Zack stared at Cloud "I don't know if I should be jealous or sympathetic about that."

"Don't feel anything, this wasn't something I chose or wanted but I can't deny the benefits to it but in the end if all goes well it won't matter anymore, because that's my promise…my reward. If I succeed, if we win, I'll be free."

"Really?"

Cloud nods as he stands up from the bench. Zack follows him up immediately.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Zack asked excitedly.

"Right now, we do nothing. It's all in Hojo's hands at the moment. The mako he infused with my blood will be processed and spread throughout the world curing Jenova's infection. All I…we have to do is put out any fires from outsiders."

"Sounds boring."

"Don't worry, things rarely are around me."

"Great." If Zack said it any more dryly they would be in the desert.

Cloud gathered up his sword slotting it perfectly in his harness. Years of practice had made the tricky move smooth. He started for the door but Zack's hand on his arm stopped him immediately. He turned to look at his friend to see the man looking at him nervously yet stubbornly at him.

"You said later Cloud, well…it's later."

"You really want to see it that badly?" Cloud asked "It's not pretty to look at."

"Yeah I want to see it. You shouldn't…I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me to protect me or anything. I may not be an immortal time-travelling weapon of the planet but I'm still a Soldier and I have my pride in that. I won't be coddled or discounted."

Sharp ripping pain that Cloud barely felt anymore tore through his side at his wing released into the dusty air of the church. Zack gasped wide-eyed as he took in the spines and tears in the leathery webbing. He slowly circled around behind Cloud studying it from every angle possible. He felt painfully exposed but at the same time, it was Zack.

"I want one." Zack finally stated.

"You're cured remember, you won't mutate."

"That's no fair!" Cloud smiled secretly at Zack's whining. Zack knew how to lighten any mood without even trying.

"You can always ask the Doc if you want one that badly."

"Uh, no thanks."

… … …

Shears watched from the safety of his scratched and dented desk in their secret base in sector seven as Elfé raged in the room. The rest of the crew had bailed ages ago after she broke a table with her fist…followed by a wall.

"THOSE SHINRA DOGS! HOW DARE THEY!" Elfé shouted for the umpteenth time as she flopped onto her favorite chair.

"If you're ready to listen, I have an idea."

"Of course you have a plan!" Elfé huffed "You're the strategic mind of this operation."

Now that Elfé had worked the rage out of her system it was time to get down to business. Though lately her moods have been more and more extreme and his mind drifted to the blond's words. Surely he had to be lying, Elfé's strength was one of their greatest assets and it only made sense that Shinra would want to disable them as much as possible and yet doubt niggled at the back of his mind as he watched Elfé slowly disintegrate over time. His once strong and fierce leader who took out all his men single-handedly was fading before his eyes.

"Yes, I am." Shears said calmly "The plan as a whole hasn't changed much. I still believe the way to break Shinra is with the Ravens and we have just shy of a hundred now. It's not enough to take Shinra down, but it's enough to start."

"That works for the short term but without Fuhito to make and maintain them their useless in the long run."

Shears smiled. He never liked or fully trusted the scientist and only tolerated him for Elfé's sake.

"We lost our scientist, so we'll just have to get ourselves a new one." Shears told her "It'll take a lot of planning but if we play our cards right we can get a scientist far better than Fuhito ever was."

"Tell me."

…. … …

Beep

…

Beep

…

Beep-Beep

…

Beep-Beep

Beep-Beep

Beep-Beep Beep-Beep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"SOMEBODY GET PROFESSOR HOJO STAT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me a year to get this out! I have literally been tearing my hair out trying to decide Fuhito's fate. Because THE ENTIRE NEXT TO ARCS DEPEND ON IT!!! What the HELL was I thinking? But it's decided, it's done, I've committed.
> 
> p.s. now that THAT is out of the way, I should...hopefully be writing regularly again. Hopefully with longer chapters...
> 
> no promises tho...


End file.
